Pratfall Complete
by checkeredvans82
Summary: Spencer and Kyla pairing.
1. Chapter 1

_**Title:** Pratfall_

**Pairing:** Spencer and Kyla

**Summary:** Why don't you read it? You might like it.

**Rated:** PG...I guess

_"Move over Kierkegaard! Here comes…this guy…with muscles!" - Spencer Carlin_

_**Chapter One**_

_My name is Spencer Carlin._

I've become a human oddity, of sorts.

No, not as in I'm the six foot tall Man Eating Chicken. Or anything like that.

I'm a victim of the King High shooting.

Problem is, I don't remember it. Or anything.

That's why I'm the oddity.

I carry around a notebook small enough to fit in the back pocket of a pair of jeans.

I've developed this compulsion to write down everything that I do. The cereal I ate for breakfast yesterday morning and the underwear I'm wearing aren't things that I need to keep track of and write down in a notebook.

Spencer flips back several pages in her notebook.

_I do though. I had Lucky Charms cereal and I'm wearing Incredible Hulk kid briefs._

Spencer pulls down the front of her pajama bottoms, and looks down at the Hulk ready to bust out.

_Don't make him angry. You wouldn't like him when he's angry._

Spencer pulls up her pajama bottoms.

_I just needed to make sure. I'm terrified of failing to remember even the most insignificant detail of my day. It's a healthy compulsion and I'm fully aware of the fact that it's an oxymoron. The writing helps to keep me from feeling overwhelmed, that and late night television._

Spencer turns up the television.

_**In the not-too-distant future. Way down in Deep 13, Dr. Forrester and TV's Frankwere hatching an Evil Scheme. They hired a temp by the name of Mike, just a regular Joe they didn't like. Their experiment needed a good test case, so they conked him on the noggin and they shot him into space. Get me down!**_

Spencer settles in on the living room couch for a night of television watching. She listens to the theme song of a show that she's become extremely familiar with over the last three months.

**_We'll send him cheesy movies. The worst we can find._**

" La-la-la," Spencer 'sings' her favorite parts of the lyrics.

_**He'll have to sit and watch them all, and we'll monitor his mind**_

"La-la-la,"

**_Now keep in mind Mike can't control where the movies begin or end._**

"La-la-la,"

_**He'll try to keep his sanity with the help of his robot friends. Robot Roll Call:**_

"Cambot,"

**_Show yourself!_**

"Gypsy,"

_**I'm not ready!**_

"Tom Servo,"

**_Hello there!_**

"Croooow."

_**That's one 'o'! If you're wondering how he eats and breathes and other science facts.**_

"La-la-la."

**_Just repeat to yourself, It's just a show, I should really just relax._**

"For Mystery Science Theater 3000."

"Spencer," Arthur walks into the living room.

"Is the T.V. to loud?" She asks and picks up the remote.

Arthur shakes his head. "No, it's fine -- it's late though and you have school in the morning."

Spencer turns down the volume on the television. "I couldn't sleep."

He sits down on the couch next to her. "I couldn't sleep either." He points to the television. "What are you watching?"

"Mystery Science Theater 3000, it's about a guy in space forced to watch really bad movies with these robots."

"Oh, I've seen this movie -- Kitten With A Whip. Ann-Margaret," He grins.

_He's the only one in this house trying to make me feel comfortable without ultimately making me feel inadequate. I think I'm hurting him the most though._

I don't remember him. I don't remember them or me. I know who they are though, but only after several hospital visits spent flipping through family photo albums and listening to them share stories about our family.

"Are there actual whips involved in this movie?" Spencer asks.

He shakes his head. "No, whips or kittens are in this movie."

"Are you still taking me to school in the morning?"

"Yeah," Arthur nods. "unless you'd rather have Glen take you."

"You won't be late for work if you drop me off?"

"No, it's on the way there."

"I don't think I'm going to be able to eat breakfast. I'm feeling -- kind of -- anxious about going back. You know -- it might jog my memory, and that's a good thing -- I guess -- as long as I don't have a fucking anxiety attack. Sorry…"

"Have you talked about this with Dr. Brownstein?"

"She wants me to think about going on anti anxiety drugs. She thinks I could benefit from taking them. I don't know. I'm not thrilled by the idea but I don't want to have some pseudo acid flashback if someone I don't remember approaches me. Anxiety attacks usually don't make a good first -- second impression in this case."

"I think we should see what happens your first day of school and we can go from there." He suggests.

"I was thinking -- how do I explain to a friend that I don't remember them?"

_Do I even have any friends? The only person that came to see me in the hospital aside from my family was Chelsea, and she's off in Paris now pursuing her art and probably eating croissants and smoking cigarettes with one of those swanky yet ridiculously long cigarette holders._

I'm thinking the odds of anyone approaching me are slim to none. What kind of loser am I? Are there even 'types' of losers? Isn't a loser just a loser?

"You could open with a joke." Arthur replies, trying to relieve some of the nervousness he can read on Spencer's face.

"Yeah, I mean -- I'll just say -- do you remember that drive by shooting that happened at prom? Me neither, but apparently from what I've been told shots were fired, because that's what usually happens in a drive by shooting. Everyone ducked for cover because who wants to be shot during prom? It really puts a damper on the festivities. Before my head meets with the concrete creating frontal lobe damage that effects my memory I manage to get shot THROUGH the heart. As far as reintroductions go -- what do you think? How does that sound?" Spencer says for a laugh.

"You might want to condense that it's just a thought." He grins.

"I'll condense that and resubmit it in the morning."

"Just -- don't be too hard on yourself, Spencer, it's a process and it's going to take time." He stands up. "Try not to stay up too late. Goodnight."

_**"You're listening to the best of 80's alternative on 99.5 FM."**_

Arthur pulls into the parking lot of King High.

**_"Oooooh…Stop."_**

The opening chords of the Pixies 'Where Is My Mind' fills the car. He turns down the stereo. "Glen, will pick you up after school."

Spencer nods, and opens the car door.

"Spencer,"

"Yeah,"

"Call me -- if you want me to pick you up early."

She gets out of the car and closes the door.

"With your feet on the air and your head on the ground Try this trick and spin it, yeah Your head will collapse if there's nothing in it And you'll ask yourself."

_I'm having that human oddity feeling again._

"Where is my mind? Where is my mind? Where is my mind? Way out in the water, see it swimming."

She takes a deep breath and starts to walk.

"Spencer," Aiden approaches her.

_Present._

"I know you probably don't want to talk to me, but I think we should. You know -- talk."

"Uh, okay…"

_Beefcake guy._

"I'm sorry about what went down at prom, Spencer, but -- I'm not sorry about how I feel."

_This conversation might make a bit more sense if I knew what you were talking about…_

"I think we should put what happened behind us. I was thinking,"

_I don't remember you, but why do I find that thinking part hard to believe? You look so familiar…_

Spencer stares at him trying to place where she'd seen him before.

_Back of a milk cartoon? No. Third rate boy band that never made it? No…He's in those pictures of mine I had at home…until I get really angry I couldn't remember anyone and tossed them all out._

"Spencer, we faced death that night at prom and I realized something,"

_Bullets hurt?_

"life is too short not to live in the moment." Aiden continues to speak, oblivious to the glazed over look in Spencer's eyes from listening to his monotone voice.

_Move over Kierkegaard! Here comes…this guy…with muscles!_

"Spencer," Aiden waves his hand in her face.

Spencer shakes her head. "Yeah,"

"I'd like for us to try and be friends."

_I really don't know what to say and this is getting kind of awwwkward._

Spencer shrugs. "Sure…"

_I think…I guess…why not? It's not like he's asking me to go with him to the Scientology Center for an audit._

Aiden smiles. "So, no hard feelings? I guess what happened at prom puts things in perspective."

"I have to…go to class. So, I'm going to go over there and you should -- you should stay here because…I'm going over there. So, yeah…I'm going to go…now. Yeah…" Spencer walks away from him.

"Uh, okay," Aiden calls out after her. "I'm glad we had this talk." He says confused.

_That went well…_

Spencer stops in front of the memorial for the students that died in the shooting.

"I still can't believe it." Kyla says.

Spencer looks over at her.

_I hope I'm suppose to know you._

"Yeah," Spencer nods.

"You never think that violence will touch your life in this way and then it does. I saw you talking with Aiden. Did he try to show you his crotch rocket?"

_Erm…I don't think I want to see that._

Spencer makes a face.

Kyla laughs. "No, not his -- crotch rocket, but his -- crotch rocket,"

_Oh, well, now that you've said it that way…_

"His sport bike -- that his parent's bought him after prom." Kyla explains.

"No, he didn't show me either of his crotch rockets."

"Well, your not missing much either way. That was mean." Kyla covers her hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter.

Spencer laughs. "Yeah, but, it was funny. It's okay to laugh."

Kyla slides her hand off of her mouth and laughs.

_I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship._

"It's just that -- a bullet grazed his arm -- you can barely see the scar. Did he show you his scar?"

Spencer shakes her head.

"He's milking it for sympathy when people died and others were seriously hurt. I just think it's -- he's being an asshole." Kyla says.

Spencer nods.

"You want to walk to class together? I'm trying to dodge that camera crew."

"Camera crew?" Spencer looks around.

"Yeah, for MTV's 'True Life' series. They are doing a special on school shootings with King as the focus. Madison's practically salivating to get on camera."

Spencer walks with her.

"How are things?" Kyla asks, genuinely curious.

Spencer shrugs. "Therapy is…interesting…"

_I'm not getting much out of it, except for the free mints in the waiting room._

"How about you?"

"I spent the summer in Baltimore. I had to get out of L.A. I'm sorry about -- what happened to Clay."

"Thanks."

"Did you hear from Ashley while she was in Europe?"

Spencer shakes her head. "You ever see that movie 'Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind'?"

"Yeah…meet in Montauk." Kyla smiles.

"Joel has his memories of Clementine erased."

"Yeah, but only because Clementine erased her memories of him first."

"What if that happened in real life?"

"You're saying what if there was really a place like Lacuna?"

"I mean -- I know there's not, but Lucuna is derived from Lacunar amnesia, which is having amnesia about a certain event."

"Which would be the relationship in the movie. Why are we talking about 'Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind'? That seemed to come out of nowhere." Kyla laughs.

"Instead of it just being one event in particular you can't remember -- what if it were a lifetime of memories erased?"

"That would be…horrible." Kyla replies not sure where Spencer is going with this conversation.

"You remember things like the theme song to 'The Golden Girls', but you don't remember your family and friends."

"You watch 'The Golden Girls'?"

"Yeah, what else am I suppose to do at two in the morning?"

Kyla nods. "Good point."

"I took a forward pratfall at prom, damaging my frontal lobe and erasing my memories."

Kyla stops walking and stares at Spencer. "You're not kidding."

Spencer shakes her head.

"So…you don't remember anything?"

"Well, I seem to remember everything else except for the people that matter in my life and what happened at prom." Spencer explains.

Kyla looks down briefly.

_Great…I've managed to weird her out._

"It's not contagious, at least I don't think it is…" Spencer jokes desperately trying to lighten the mood.

Kyla looks up and holds out her hand. "Kyla Woods,"

"Spencer Carlin," She shakes Kyla's hand.

"Nice too meet you." Kyla smiles.

The bell rings signaling the start of first period.

"We should have lunch together and I could fill in some of the blanks if you want." Kyla offers.

"Sure," Spencer nods her head.

"I'll meet you here?"

"Yeah,"

Kyla turns and walks away. Spencer watches her momentarily and walks away with a grin on her face.

_Nice…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Pratfall

**Pairing:** Spencer and Kyla

**Summary:** Spencer doesn't remember shit!

**Rating:** PG - I guess for language.

****

_"Sure, but -- not the half you breathed all over. We have to work our way up to that." - Kyla Woods_

"I know it sounds convoluted…" Kyla finishes with the Cliff Notes version of their small circle of friends.

"Yeah, and slightly incestuous, but not V.C. Andrews 'Flowers In the Attic' incestuous more like…'Dawson's Creek' incestuous. I mean -- everyone eventually ended up involved with each other in some form."

Kyla looks down at her green ballet flats. She thought she could pull them off, but she was questioning the fashion decision she'd made in haste this morning. "What do you think about my shoes?" She looks over at Spencer.

Spencer shrugs. "They're nice…"

"Honest opinion, Spencer."

"Honest opinion…."

Kyla nods. "Yes, honest opinion."

"Are you going to pirouette to class, Baryshnikov?"

**_Chapter One Part Two - Stranger Danger!_**

"HEY!" Kyla laughs and pushes Spencer's arm.

Spencer grins. "You said…honest opinion. So, you can't be surprised when I give you my…honest opinion." She stretches out those last two words.

"You don't like them?" Kyla lifts up her leg and twirls her ballet flat clad foot around.

"If you're not a ballet dancer you shouldn't wear ballet flats."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah,"

Kyla looks at Spencer's bright red Chuck Taylor's. "Explain those," She points at Spencer's shoes.

"Chucks are universal. You own a pair. Right?"

"Maybe, I do. Maybe, I don't." Kyla looks smiles and looks away.

Spencer points at her. "You do…"

"Okay, I do -- that doesn't mean that I agree with your views on ballet flats. I wasn't sure about wearing them, but I think they look great with what I'm wearing despite what other fashion challenged people might think of them."

"Oh, now I'm fashioned challenged?"

Kyla nods. "Yup,"

Spencer opens up her messenger bag and pulls out a small brown paper sack.

"What's in the bag?" Kyla asks, curiously leaning over and taking a peek inside.

"Lunch…" Spencer sighs. "my mother packed me a lunch."

_There's something demoralizing about your mother packing you a lunch when your in high school and then having to open it in front of a girl that you think is nifty._

"Anything trade worthy?" Kyla asks.

Spencer hands over the sack to Kyla.

"We've got a peanut butter and jelly sandwich," Kyla pulls out a plastic sandwich baggie. "on wheat bread with the crust cut off."

"What do you think I could get for it? Take note that it's cut diagonally. That's kitsch,"

"That's kitsch?"

"Oh, yeah, definitely kitsch they cut it that way in the 50's or something. So, that adds to value of the sandwich."

Kyla laughs. "It's on wheat bread though. If it were on white bread…then it'd be a different story."

"Of course…" Spencer smacks her forehead. "white bread. I think my mother believes that a sack lunch will help me regain my memories." She shrugs.

"Well, sce is the strongest sense tied to memory."

Spencer opens up the baggie and pulls out one of the sandwich halves. She holds it up to her nose taking a whiff. "That didn't work." She puts the sandwich half back into the baggie.

Kyla smiles. "I had no idea you could be such a smart ass…I like it."

_Why didn't we date?_

"I hate to say this…" Kyla digs through the small brown bag. "you would be out of the lunch trades pretty early. You could probably get something for the cheese stick if we were in elementary school, but…were not. It's extremely nutritious though." She hands the sack over to Spencer.

"The piece de resistance," Spencer speaks in a corny French accent pulling a juice box out of her messenger bag. "Do you want half of my sandwich?"

"Sure, but -- not the half you breathed all over. We have to work our way up to that."

"Right," Spencer pulls out her half and hands the baggie over to Kyla.

"Thank you," Kyla pulls out the other half of the sandwich from the baggie and takes a bite.

_Who knew sharing a peanut butter and jelly could be so…nice._

Spencer looks over at Kyla.

_I guess it depends on the person you give your other half too. Oh, wow, that was lame. It's a good thing people can't hear my corny inner monologue._

"Great…" Kyla mutters underneath her breath, watching Aiden approach the bench they were sitting on.

"Have you talked to that film crew from MTV?" He doesn't wait for either one of them to reply. "They interviewed me."

_I'm sure your pearls of wisdom were plentiful just like your muscles._

"They asked about life after the shooting." Aiden continues.

"Aren't they interviewing anyone who will talk to them?" Kyla points out with an undertone of glee in her voice. Aiden's self importance seemingly ascending to an epic level that Kyla was finding herself unable to tolerate.

"I think my thoughts and Spencer's on what happened at prom are a bit more important."

_Don't drag me into this._

"Your thoughts are more valid than mine because a bullet your grazed your upper arm? I guess that means that Spencer's perspective is more valid than yours because she almost --" Kyla stops herself from finishing the rest of her sentence. "Is that what you mean?"

"That's not what I'm saying, Kyla." Aiden says defensively.

Kyla shrugs. "So, what are you saying, Aiden? Enlighten me." She challenges him.

Spencer grabs her juice box and sticks the straw in the top taking a long sip.

_Yeah! Enlighten her, Aiden!_

"That bullet could have hit a major artery." Aiden lifts up his sleeve, revealing a scar on his upper arm that was barely noticeable if you weren't looking for it.

"Sure…" Kyla rolls her eyes.

Spencer reaches up and rubs the spot on her T-shirt covering her scar.

"Spencer Carlin, right?"

Spencer turns her head and looks up at the guy in front of her. The two things that Spencer notices about him first is hiss pompadour reminiscent of a young Morrissey, and a pair of vintage brow-line horn rimmed glasses on. Then she notices the plugs in his ears the size of a quarter that were made to look like the top of a soda can.

"That'd be me."

"Bingo Adler," He holds out his hand.

_Here's the wind up and the pitch…B-I-N-G-O…B-I-N-G-O…B-I-N-G-O…and Bingo was his name O! Yes, I am that immature._

Spencer shakes his hand. "Nice glasses, Bingo."

_B-I-N-G-O….that never gets old._

"Thanks, I'm with the Viking -- the school newspaper." Bingo explains.

Aiden crosses his arms over his chest. "I didn't know you were a doctor, Kyla."

"I'm not, but I'm not a drama queen either."

Aiden holds up a hand. "Correct me if I'm wrong --"

"Oh, I will." Kyla cuts in.

Bingo slides his hands into the back pocket of his skinny jeans. "You know about MTV filming students talking about the shooting and life after?"

"Yeah," Spencer nods her head.

"The paper wants to cover the aftermath of the school shooting. I'm the guy that writes up the music reviews, but I want to contribute something substantial to this issue."

Aiden interlocks his fingers leaving two up and pressing them against his mouth briefly. "Were you shot?"

Kyla shakes her head. "No, and a bullet didn't _graze_ my arm either."

"This acquired medical attention!" Aiden lifts up his sleeve and points to his scar.

"I could have given you a band aide. I've seen it before, Aiden. You don't have to keep pulling it out and showing it off." Kyla says unmoved by Aiden's bid for sympathy.

"I thought you liked it when I pulled it out and showed it off." Aiden grins, smugly.

Bingo looks over at the pair briefly. "Uh, do you think we could go somewhere else and talk?"

_STRANGER DANGER! I need an ADULT! I need an ADULT!_

Kyla laughs. "If memory serves me correctly I was practicing abstinence and you were practicing how to peer pressure a girl into having sex with you."

"Sure," Spencer stands up with her juice box in hand.

They take several steps away from Kyla and Aiden but remain within hearing distance of their argument.

"Are you that bitter, Kyla?"

"You're ridiculous, Aiden! This isn't about what happened at prom with Ashley." Kyla laughs. "I'm over that. I've been over that. This is about your asinine belief that your thoughts trump everyone else's because a bullet grazed your arm. I think it's a shitty thing to do -- milking that scar on your arm for all it's worth and it's really not worth that much."

"Do they always argue like that?" Bingo asks.

"I really don't know," Spencer takes a sip from her juice box.

"What I wanted to ask you --" He clears his throat. "Would you consider being interviewed for the paper?"

"It wouldn't be much of an interview. I don't remember anything about that night. I don't think I could give you any insight into the shooting."

"That's interesting though -- I could interview you about that." He suggests.

_Who are you, Harriet the Spy? Leave me alone!_

"I'm just not into talking about it."

Bingo nods. "I understand -- well I hope that you regain your memory of the shooting."

_Gee…thanks…_

"I mean -- that's not what I meant. You know what I mean though." He laughs.

Spencer nods. "Yeah, I do. Good luck with your article."

"Thanks,"

Spencer walks away from him.

"Milking it?" Aiden scoffs.

"Yes, milking it." Kyla repeats.

"He asked to interview me for the school newspaper." Spencer sits down next to Kyla.

"He did? BINGO!" Aiden calls out.

"Are you going to do it?" Kyla asks.

Spencer shakes her head. "I don't think spilling my guts in a high school newspaper is the best thing to do."

"Yeah," Bingo walks over to them.

"You're interviewing people about the school shooting?" Aiden asks.

"Yeah,"

"Well, if Spencer doesn't want to do it. You can interview me." Aiden offers.

"Yeah, thanks. I'll keep that in mind." Bingo says with a hint of sarcasm in his voice before walking away.

Spencer smiles.

_I like that guy._

"Ashley," Kyla says, watching her sister walk over to them.

"Hey," Ashley focuses on Spencer.

"Ash, I was thinking about getting a tattoo," Aiden pulls up the sleeve of his shirt and points to his upper arm. "A tribal band,"

_What an asshole... _

"Just above my scar with the words 'carpe diem' connecting the tribal band." He explains.

"That's great, Aiden," Ashley brushes him off with a few words. "I need to talk to Spencer alone."

Kyla looks over at Spencer. "Are you going to be okay?"

Ashley makes a face.

Spencer nods. "Yeah,"

Kyla stands up. "Thanks for sharing your sandwich with me."

"You're welcome. We should do this again tomorrow." Spencer suggests.

"Sure, but, next time tell your mom to pack a better lunch." Kyla smiles. "Come on, Aiden." She grabs his arm and he begrudgingly walks away with her.

"Spencer, before you say anything," Ashley sits down next to Spencer. "I'm sorry. I know that I did a terrible thing, but I'd like to make it up to you if you'll let me."

_That sounds rehearsed._

"That sounds rehearsed." Spencer says in a matter of fact tone.

Ashley is taken aback by Spencer's bluntness. "Rehearsed…"

"Yeah, rehearsed."

Ashley looks away. "I just -- I know that an apology isn't enough. I just didn't know how to deal with the thought of losing you, Spencer."

_So, you went to Europe for two months?_

"So, you went to Europe for two months?"

Kyla had filled Spencer in on Ashley's trip to Europe right after the shooting.

"I had too…I didn't know what else to do. I want another chance to prove myself."

"It doesn't matter,"

"It doesn't?" Ashley looks surprised, but is secretly relieved.

"I don't remember…prom or what happened after…"

"Spencer," Ashley reaches out for Spencer's hand, but Spencer quickly draws back her hand.

Spencer had a problem with being touched. She had to get use to a person before she could feel somewhat with a simple touch.

Ashley looks wounded for a moment.

"There's a lot of things that I don't remember…family, friends, and you." Spencer says.

Ashley frowns. "This is you trying to get back at me for going to Europe. I know I should have called, but…" She trails off because Ashley didn't have a good excuse. What could she say? Except for sorry and beg for Spencer to take her back.

"This is me being honest with you. I don't care about Europe. I'm sorry the other me -- the me before the shooting would have cared, but that's just not who I am anymore."

Ashley looks down hurt, but still unwilling to believe that Spencer could forget her. She could never forget Spencer. How could Spencer forget her?

"I have frontal lobe damage. Which effected my memory…it wiped it clean."

"I saw you --" Ashley looks up. "I saw you talking with Kyla and Aiden."

"Yeah, but, I don't remember them, and Kyla knows that. I really didn't feel the need to explain that to him though."

"If you didn't want to talk to me…you could have just said that you didn't want to talk to me." Ashley stands up.

"I didn't say…"

Ashley walks away before Spencer can finish her sentence.

_Great…_

Spencer stands up and instantly feels light headed. She sits back down on the bench with a thud. She feels like she can't breath and is gasping for air. She closes her eyes and tries not to panic. She knows what this is and if she panics she knows she'll only make it work worse.

Feedback

AbsoluteGarbage

Here is some more for you to read.

Catastrofairy

Thanks, I'm going for the funny with this story. It's good to know that readers are getting it and enjoying it. I figured there was more than enough Spashley stories around and that I should try a different pairing and see how readers would respond to it. I think it's nice to have choices aside from Spencer/Ashley stories.

Sooragameela87

I understand the two chapter rule. It's kind of a let down when you read something promising and the author ends up never updating it! I'm glad that you decided to take a chance on this story.

Dttdemon

Interesting…that's good, right?

Teryiyakiskater

Yup, loosing your memory is a scary thing, but it's been over three months since the shooting and Spencer going back to school. It doesn't make things any less scary for her, but you know what I mean because of the last scene in the second chapter and Spencer having a panic attack. I think -- at least this Kyla and Spencer are cute together.

XburningbrightX

Yay! A Spyla fan!

Valentine.Nolan

Thanks for taking the time out to review. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised at the speed of updates because I already have a couple of chapters written.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Title:** Pratfall_

**Pairing:** Spencer and Kyla

**Summary:** "Sometimes I go into my own little world...but that's okay, they know me there." - Joel, MST3K

**Rating:** PG - I guess for language.

_"I'm not performing satanic rituals. I've just been masturbating…a lot and reading books. I for one think that's pretty harmless."_ - Spencer Carlin

_**"And I could take another hit for you. And I could take away the trips from you. And I could take away the salt from your eyes. Take away skin and salt in you. And I could give you my apologies. By handing over my neologies. And I could take away your shaky knees.. And I could give you all the olive trees. And look at the trees and look at my face and look at a place far away from here."**_

"Why do your listen to that indie shit?" Glen turns down the radio.

_I'm pseudo deep._

"I like it." Spencer sighs, annoyed.

_I'd like to listen to the rest of the song, but you're going to have to shut the fuck up._

She turns up the volume on the radio and looks out the car window.

_**"So give me your eyes, I need sunshine. Give me your eyes, I need sunshine.Your blood, your bones, your voice, and your ghost."**_

"It doesn't even make sense." He mutters.

"It's a love song, Glen." She looks over at him.

**_"We've both been very brave. Walk around with both legs. Fight the, the scary day. We both pulled the tricks out of our sleeves. But I'll believe in anything and you'll believe in anything."_**

"That's suppose to be about love?" He laughs.

"What do you think it's about?" Spencer asks, legitimately curious and turns down the radio.

He shrugs. "I think all indie music is random shit and doesn't make sense."

She laughs and stares at her bother.

"What?"

_I think this might have been how things were between us._

"Nothing."

_**Chapter One - Part Three - Keeping Coming Back. It works.**_

_**"I really should go. I really need to catch my ride."**_

"So go."

"I did I thought, maybe you were a nut. But you were exciting."

"I wish you'd stayed."

"I wish I'd stayed too. Now, I wish I'd stayed. I wish I would have done a lot of things. I wish I had -- I wish I had stayed. I do."

Spencer is sitting on the living room couch. Her eyes glistening with tears. Her arms wrapped around her legs and her chin resting on her knee.

**_"Well, I came back downstairs and you were gone."_**

"I walked out. I walked out the door."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I felt like a scared little kid. I was like -- it -- it was above my head. I don't know."

"You were scared?"

"Yeah, I thought you knew that about me. I ran back to the bonfire, trying to outrun my humiliation I think."

"Was it something I said?"

"Yeah, You said, "so go" with such disdain, you know?"

_**"Oh, I'm sorry."**_

"It's okay."

"Joely, what if you stayed this time?"

"I walked out that door. There's no more memory."

"Come back and make up a good-bye at least. Let's pretend we had one."

"Bye, Joel."

"I love you."

"Meet me in Montauk."

"Spencer," Arthur walks into the living room loosening his tie.

Spencer wipes away her tears with the back of her hand.

"What are you watching?" He looks at the television.

"Just a movie." Spencer answers with a bittersweet smile.

"Just a movie." Arthur nods. "You have therapy with Brownstein this afternoon."

Spencer watches the credits roll up the television screen. "I know," She looks over at her father. "I don't think I want to go."

"I think that you've made a great deal of progress in these last three months." He joins Spencer on the couch.

"I don't think I'm ever going to get back the memories that I managed to lose." She laughs, miserably.

"Spencer, the least important thing to me is that you get back those memories."

"Yeah?" Spencer says in disbelief.

"I just want you to feel that you have someone you can talk with, Spencer."

"Does this mean I have to keep going?"

"I think that we should talk about this with your mother first,"

_Great…_

"But at least go to your scheduled appointment with Brownstein today."

"Okay," Spencer sighs.

"You have to think positive, Spence." He smiles and stands up.

"I'll try…"

"The first day of school. How did that go?" Dr. Brownstein asks.

Spencer shrugs. "Okay, I guess…"

"Did you disclose your condition?"

_My condition? Do I have an STD or something?_

"Yeah -- I told -- I told her."

"Who did you tell, Spencer?"

Spencer smiles. "Kyla and she --"

"Did you know her before the shooting?"

_She's always interrupting me. She never lets me talk. She never lets me finish a thought. I'm paying her to listen to me. Okay…so my parents are paying her, but they are paying her to listen to me._

"Yeah, I dated her sister, Ashley, and --"

"Interesting…you told Kyla about your memory loss before her sister Ashley the one you had a relationship with, Spencer."

_I bet you were at the top of your class. _

Spencer shrugs. "What's interesting about that?"

"It's interesting because --"

"I didn't know who Kyla was when we started talking. I only told her about my memory loss because I realized she knew me."

_Hey, look I can interrupt you too!_

"Oh, and how did that go?"

"It went pretty well with Kyla. It didn't go so great with Ashley though."

"That's because you and Ashley were involved. It would be harder for her to accept."

_Gee…you think?_

"Yeah…"

_Okay, I'm done._

Spencer stares at her therapist.

"So, did you suffer any anxiety attacks?"

"Nope," Spencer answers quickly.

_Except for the one after talking to Ashley._

"I'm glad to hear that."

_Well, I'm glad that you're glad to hear that._

"Did you speak with your parents about going on anti anxiety drugs?" Brownstein questions.

"I'm not having anxiety attacks,"

_Okay, so I'm a liar, but there's something about the idea of being on prescribed meds that makes me feel dead inside. I'm not saying I don't believe in them because I think they help a lot of people. I'm just afraid of what will happen to me if I do. This is probably something I should be saying to my therapist…_

"Spencer?" Brownstein leans forward.

"Yeah, I'm -- I'm not having anxiety attacks."

"Spencer, how was your first day back at school?" Paula asks.

Spencer shrugs. "It was alright." She plays with the food on her plate.

"Did you remember anything?" Paula looks hopeful.

Spencer shakes her head.

"Nothing?" Paula sounds slightly disappointed.

"Paula," Arthur cuts in.

"Yes, Arthur? I'm just asking a question."

"I think the most important thing here is that Spencer had a good day at school." Arthur points out.

"I just thought that being back in school would kick start something." Paula replies, trying to remain even-tempered. Her lips forming into a tight, thin lipped smiled.

"These things take time, Paula." Arthur gives Paula the same tense smile.

_They really don't like each other._

"So, Spencer, how was therapy?"

_Oh, great, she's back on me._

"It was therapy," Spencer replies.

_Glen, where are you when I need you? So, you can run your mouth ad nauseum and take the heat off of me._

"And, I don't want to go anymore." Spencer looks up from her plate.

"You what?" Paula shakes her head in disbelief. She's still smiling though because she doesn't know what else to do.

"I don't want to go to therapy anymore."

"Spencer, you have to go to therapy." Paula replies.

Spencer looks over at her father.

"Paula, I told her that we would discuss this," Arthur interjects.

Paula picks up her fork. "What's to discuss? She's going to therapy."

"Shouldn't that be my decision?" Spencer questions her mother.

"You're not capable of making these type of decisions."

"I'm not incapable of thought. I do it…all the time."

"Let's just stop and take a breath…all of us." Arthur says.

"I don't like Brownstein. I'm not getting anything out of it."

"Spencer, you have to keep going for it to work." Paula replies.

"You want me to keep going because you think it's going to help me remember. What if it doesn't?" Spencer asks.

Paula stands up from the table grabbing her plate.

"What if it doesn't?" Spencer repeats her question.

Paula doesn't answer her though.

Spencer stands up form the kitchen table. "I'm not going anymore. You can't make me go."

"Spencer, let me speak to your mother." Arthur also stands up trying to defuse the situation.

"What's the point?" Spencer asks.

Paula turns around. "'I'm your mother and I can make you do whatever I want, Spencer."

"Paula, stop. Spencer, upstairs." Arthur says.

"I'd rather go upstairs than be down here with her." Spencer mutters, walking out of the kitchen.

"Excuse me, what did you say?" Paula heads toward the kitchen entrance, but Arthur stops her.

"Let it go, Paula." Arthur says.

"No, Arthur! I will not tolerate disrespect." Paula argues.

Spencer stands at the bottom of the stairs. She can still hear them.

"Yelling isn't going to help." Arthur says, calmly.

"What do we do? Just let her do what she wants? She's been doing what she wants for the past three months. Arthur, all she does is watch T.V., or stay up in her room doing god knows what." Paula says, dramatically.

_I'm not performing satanic rituals. I've just been masturbating…a lot and reading books. I for one think that's pretty harmless._

"She's going through something that neither one of us can understand." Arthur continues to remain calm, hoping that his wife will follow his lead.

"That's why she needs to see a therapist." Paula points out.

"I know…but for whatever reasons it's not working with Brownstein. So, this time let me ask around and see if I can find someone that Spencer will respond too." Arthur suggests.

"So, it's my fault?" Paula laughs, angrily.

"I didn't say it was your fault. I'm suggesting a compromising. Spencer continues to go to therapy, but she goes to a therapist that she feels she can talk too. She's not going to get anything out of therapy if she's forced to go, Paula, and you know that." Arthur explains.

"Fine, you do whatever it is you want do, Arthur." Paula says, defeated.

"We've already lost a son. Do you want to lose our daughter?" Arthur asks.

_She's not here._

Spencer looks around the quad for any sign of Kyla. She sits back down on the bench.

_Guess you're flying solo._

Kyla approaches Spencer from behind. "Hey," She places a hand on Spencer's shoulder briefly and sits down next to Spencer.

"Hey," Spencer smiles.

"So, guess what,"

"What?"

Kyla pulls a brown sack out of her messenger bag. "I packed a lunch. I figured we could trade." She smiles.

_**"Fascinating new thing. You delight me and I know you're speaking of me.  
Fascinating new thing get beside me, I want you to love me."**_

Spencer looks over her shoulder at several students sitting on the small stretch of grass next to the quad and a girl with a guitar is singing.

"Yeah," Spencer looks over at Kyla. "My mother didn't pack me a lunch today. She's -- she's not very happy with me. So, you're going to have to share."

"Okay," Kyla smiles.

**_"I'm surprised that you've never been told before, that you're lovely and you're perfect and that somebody wants you."_**

**End of Chapter One - Part Three**

**Trivia **

The song Spencer and Glen are listening to on the car radio is 'I'll Believe In Anything' by the band Wolf Parade from the album 'Apologies to the Queen'.

Spencer is watching the movie 'Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind' when Arthur comes home from work.

The guitar girl is singing the lyrics to 'Fascinating New Thing' by the band Semisonic.

Feedback

XxMaNdyxx

Here is more for you to read, and you didn't have to wait long for it either.

2bz2breading

You won't be reading this story anymore? I guess it'd be pointless for me to reply, but you took the time to comment. So, I'll take the time to reply even though you won't see this comment. I don't know if I'll write a Spashley story after this one is finished.

AbsoluteGarbage

Thanks! And, here is more.

Sooragameela87

I'm glad you're finding the story interesting. I just thought it would be something challenging, but also interesting for the readers to have Spencer lose her memory, because as you pointed out Spencer's reactions to people aren't what is excepted of her.

Swimmer2767

I think Spyla's relationship will be interesting and quirky.

SEA

Thanks! I'm glad you like it.

Sexyluv07

I'm just trying to give people some variety in the South of Nowhere fan fiction. I decided to write this as a Spencer and Kyla story. It could have easily been Ashley, but I wanted to do something different for people that wanted to see a different pairing.

Skyler7749

Thank you for taking the time out to review my story. I just wanted to give readers something different. It feels good to know that readers appreciate that it's different and are enjoying it.

IWillAlwaysLoveSoN

I'm glad you're finding this story entertaining. I figured why not put Spencer and Kyla together? There is ton of Spashley on this site. So, if someone wants to read Spashley they can skip this story, but for those that do want to read something different they have that option.

Teriyakiskkater

I already have several chapters written on a different Spashley forum and are transferring the chapters over here to be read. That's why the updates are so fast. Don't except that in the future when I've gotten all of it over here. Ha. Sometimes Ashley and Aiden can really be quite oblivious. They really are like two peas in an egotistical pod.

April

Thank you! That's a really nice thing of you to say.

NOTxINx2xLABELS

I know that I'll go at least 12 chapters -- each chapter will have three parts that are posted individual because I think they'd be too long to put all parts together. I don't want people to lose interest while they are reading.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Title:** Pratfall_

**Pairing:** Spencer and Kyla

**Rating:** PG - I guess for language.

**Summary:** "Sometimes I go into my own little world...but that's okay, they know me there." - Joel, MST3K

__

_"I can't just be your friend." - Ashley Davies_

"Before the bell rings I want to tell you about the first book that you will read this semester. 'A Separate Peace' written by John Knowles --"

_Homosexual undertones! I'm down for that!_

"Gay subtext! Sign me up!" Bingo says, enthusiastically, raising his hand.

Spencer looks over at him.

_We have to hang out. We could point out how everything is so utterly gay._

The bell rings.

"Pick up a book on the way out. Read the first chapter for Monday's class." Mr. Fincher says.

Spencer grabs a book and walks out of the classroom. She flips the book over and reads the back cover. "Gene was a lonely, introverted intellectual. Phineas was a handsome, taunting, daredevil athlete. What had between them at school one summer during the early years of World War II is the subject of 'A Separate Peace'."

_It sounds like a gay pulp fiction novel._

_**Chapter Two - Part One - Peachy**_

"Spencer," Ashley steps in front of her. "Sorry, I haven't been around,"

I haven't really noticed actually…

"I just needed to think about what you told me, Spencer."

"Okay,"

"What we have -- I don't want to lose that." Ashley reaches out and takes a hold of Spencer's hand.

"I have this thing -- this thing about being touched." Spencer pulls her hand out of Ashley's grasp.

Ashley stares at Spencer. "What exactly did my dad's mistake say to you?" She asks, irritated.

A student walks by them singing the lyrics to the song he is listening to on his mp3 player.

**_"I can't say I've always been honest; you can't say I've done a disservice. The girl, she's just a child. She's got a lot to learn, and I'm helping out."_**

He walks over to his locker and opens it.

"She told me what happened at prom --"

"I'm going to kill her." Ashley crosses her arms over her chest.

"She filled me in on our history. Well, the stuff that she knew. You and Aiden. Me and Aiden. Her and Aiden. A girl by the name of Madison that Aiden also dated. He seems to be a hot property. I for one don't get it and I'm still not entirely convinced that I…dated him or whatever. I think she's just messing with me." Spencer says with a sense of humor about their small dating pool.

"Aiden and I are done. I swear,"

_**"Your deceit is under your wing, you won't let her go. You know it's not appropriate into the fold into the fold-but all that hair and porcelain. You swear it's more than mere lust. Into the fold. Into the fold."**_

"Spencer, that night at prom you told me to choose between you and Aiden. I choose you." Ashley says, trying to sound sincere. "It really is over between me and Aiden."

**_"If she knew what you do, the pristine routine to fool the rube. The gentle gentleman, the loathed Lothario. You feign you've changed your ways, but we know, yeah we know. Can't you quell this need for sub missives?"_**

_Who are you trying to convince, yourself or me?_

"You have to believe me, Spence." Ashley says, softly, pleading with her eyes.

"Oh such lovely girls. To lead each tender little lamb into the fold, into the fold.  
And you, my pet, the sweetest yet. I'll hold you closest to my heart."

Spencer begins to feel light headed.

"Spencer…"

Ashley's voice sounds so far away to her. Spencer tries to focus on Ashley, but everything around her seems to sway in and out of focus.

"Hey, Spencer, are you alright?" Ashley reaches out and touches Spencer's arm.

"Don't…" Spencer looks down at the pavement and sees it spinning underneath her shoes. The book slips out of her hand. "I'm fine," She closes her eyes tightly, and takes slow steady breathes.

"You're not okay, Spencer!" Ashley argues.

Spencer slowly opens her eyes and much to her relief the ground isn't moving underneath her shoes.

"I'm okay -- I just -- thought I was going to throw up..." Spencer still sounds a bit out of it.

"You sure?" Ashley asks, skeptically.

"Yeah," She picks up her book. "I just feel like you want something from me that I can't give you anymore. It doesn't have anything to do with what Kyla told me."

_Okay, so, maybe, it does have a little bit to do with what Kyla told me…if I had to tell you to choose between me and Aiden then obviously something was wrong with our relationship._

"I just --" Spencer looks down briefly. "I think I need to figure things out."

"I'll wait for you to figure things out, Spencer. I'll do whatever it takes."

"You shouldn't have to wait for me to figure things out…because it would be a waste of your time."

"So, you don't remember how things were between us and you don't even want to try and remember."

"I think we both have things we need to figure out."

"I don't need to figure things out. I know what I want." Ashley says, defensively.

"Well, that must be a great feeling -- to have everything figured out, but I don't and I don't know when I will."

"This is it?"

"This doesn't have to be it -- can't we work on being friends?"

Ashley laughs, sadly. "I can't just be your friend."

"I can't be anything else."

"Then…I guess that's it." Ashley says, bitterly.

__

"Read this," Spencer hands Kyla the book she has to read for English class.

"Okay…Gene was a lonely, introverted intellectual. Phineas was a handsome , taunting , daredevil athlete." Kyla looks over at Spencer and smiles. "Hot," She laughs.

"Keep reading it gets better."

"What happened between them at school one summer during the early years of World War II is the subject of…'A Separate Peace'." Kyla says, playfully dramatic. "This should be on a list of teen GLBT books." She opens it up and flips through the pages.

"Definitely."

Kyla reads. "We just looked quietly back at him, and so he began taking off his…clothes, stripping down to his underpants." She laughs and holds the book to her chest briefly. "You have to let me borrow this book."

"I have to read it for English."

"Oh, another choice part," Kyla grins.

_You're so hot when you read._

"He weighed a hundred and fifty pounds, a galling ten pounds more than I did, which flowed from his legs to torso around shoulders to arms and full strong neck in an uninterrupted, un-emphatic unity of strength." She laughs, closing the book and hands it back to Spencer.

"You got anything trade worthy?" Spencer asks, putting away the book and grabbing her lunch.

"Do I have anything trade worthy?" Kyla laughs. "You never have anything trade worthy."

"I like fruit." Spencer smiles.

"Don't except me to trade a rice krispies treat for a peach."

"You know you want my peach."

_Ah, yes, cheesy sexual innuendo. The easiest way to find out if someone is into you._

"Well, I do like peaches…"

"It's juicy and sweet…" Spencer smiles.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay…" Kyla hands Spencer her snack. "You've convinced me."

"You're easily swayed." Spencer grins and takes the rice krispy treat out of the wrapper.

"Maybe, I like you." Kyla takes a bite out of the peach.

Spencer looks away and smiles. "So, uh, what are you doing this weekend?"

Kyla shrugs. "Nothing, you?"

"I'm going to read a book filled with gay subtext and watch T.V. You're more than welcome to join me."

"Sure," Kyla smiles.

_Yeah?!_

"Yeah?" Spencer grins.

"Yeah," Kyla takes another bite out of the peach.

"Okay," Spencer smiles and takes a bite out of the rice krispies treat.

_**End Chapter Two - Part One**_

**End of Chapter One - Part Three**

**Trivia **

The song Spencer and Glen are listening to on the car radio is 'I'll Believe In Anything'

by the band Wolf Parade from the album 'Apologies to the Queen'.

Spencer is watching the movie 'Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind' when Arthur comes home from work.

The guitar girl is singing the lyrics to 'Fascinating New Thing' by the band Semisonic.

**Feedback**

**AbsoluteGarbage**

_amazing yet again!! pms! i look forward to reading this story when i get home :D_

Thank you and here is more for you to read.

**Dttdemon**

_sorry, my computed crapped so i couldn't review the last chapter. this one was great:) and i really don't like Paula. she's a meanie... i also don't like Brownstein, she talks too much.but these are good things...i think. anyway, i really like where you're going with this and PMS!_

Yeah, Paula needs to lighten up because what she's doing is only hurting Spencer's growth. Brownstein is out of the picture, but there is a new therapist on the horizon for Spencer.

**NOTxINx2xLABELS**

_this story is very very good and i really hope tha you will keep bringing more suprises_

And, I hope that you will continue to be entertained by this story and these characters.

**Sooragameela87**

_loved the update! once again, i got excited when i saw that it was up, and i think it's cute how spencer gets excited to see kyla :)_

Spencer is really into Kyla and vise versa. And, it's extremely cute and sweet.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Title:** Pratfall_

**Pairing:** Spencer and Kyla

**Rating:** PG - I guess for language.

**Summary:** "Sometimes I go into my own little world...but that's okay, they know me there." - Joel, MST3K

__

_"You're painfully white." - Spencer Carlin_

"Spencer!" Aiden calls out, halfway across the quad.

_You didn't hear that._

"SPENCER!" Aiden calls out louder.

_Just keep walking._

Aiden runs across the quad and stops in front of Spencer. "Didn't you hear me calling your name?"

_Damn, your fast!_

Spencer shakes her head. "No," She walks around him.

"Have you seen Ashley?"

"Yeah, before lunch." She looks over at him.

_We are done here now. Right?_

"I was thinking about getting that tattoo…"

_I guess not._

Aiden continues to talk despite Spencer's less than interested look on her face. "You know the one I was talking about getting on my upper bicep."

_How could I forget that? It was too ridiculous not to remember._

Spencer smiles.

_I'm funny._

Aiden lifts up the sleeve of his T-shirt, flexing his upper arm in the process.

_I didn't realize I bought a ticket to the gun show._

"I was going to ask her if she wanted to go with me." Aiden pulls down the sleeve of his T-shirt. "You want to go with me?"

_Yeah…no…_

"No…"

_So, now we are done here. Right?_

"Think of it as a bonding experience." Aiden replies.

_Think of it as me not wanting to hang out with you._

"I don't want to bond with you." Spencer stops walking.

Aiden grins, smugly. "This is about Ashley. Right?"

"I just -- I just don't like you, but it's not because of her. What happened at prom that night -- it didn't -- it didn't just happen to you -- you know -- people died,"

"I'm sorry about Clay, but --"

_Don't 'but' that. I don't remember Clay. He's still my bother though, and I'm not going to let you diminish what happened to him or anyone else for that matter._

"And, some were seriously injured."

"I know that."

"Do you? I know that people react to traumatic events differently, but what makes you so special?"

"You're acting --" Aiden shakes his head. "I can't talk to you when you're acting like this…"

Spencer pulls down the collar of her T-shirt just low enough to reveal the scarring that the bullet and surgery left behind. "Get over it or see a therapist, but don't ever compare yourself to me or anyone who was seriously injured that night. It really pisses me off and makes you look like an asshole."

_And, that's all I have to say about that. Forrest Gump…a wise man in a simpletons clothing._

Spencer walks away from him.

_**Chapter Two - Part Two - The Douche Gets Douched!**_

Spencer sees Glen leaning against the driver's side door waiting for her.

"You're going to open the door for me?" Spencer says, teasingly.

"I got out of the car and waved at Madison," He opens his door and gets in.

Spencer gets into the car. "Madison…the girl that dated Aiden. You dated her too?"

He nods, replying crankily. "Yeah, is that so hard to believe?"

_I don't know, Oscar the Grouch._

"I don't even know who Madison is --"

"Yeah…I forgot…sorry…" Glen puts on his seatbelt.

_Oh, please, don't get weird on me again._

"So, tell me what happened?" Spencer asks, trying to keep the conversation going.

"It was nothing…just typical Madison…seatbelt." He looks over at Spencer.

Spencer slips on her seatbelt. "I don't know what constitutes typical Madison behavior."

He starts the car. "I guess you could say she's a snob." He laughs and drives through the parking lot. "I waved to her and she acted like she didn't even know me." He pulls out of the parking lot. "Well, that's not entirely true…she did give me this how dare I speak to her look and finished it off with a sneer of disgust."

"That sucks…"

"Yeah, it does, but…" He shrugs. "I mean -- I got nothing going for me. Here's some advice, Spencer, enjoy your high school years while you can, because it's a hard cruel world out there."

"If high school is suppose to be the best years of our lives were fucked. Aren't you a little bit young to be nostalgic for your high school years?"

He nods. "It's just -- before the knee injury. I had everything going for me, Spencer. I had it all planned out. I was going to go to Duke and play college basketball."

"You play basketball?"

"I use to…"

"Ok, so…the plan changes --"

"I was going to go pro after college and get all kinds of endorsement deals. Do you know what I did today?"

Spencer shrugs. "Played guitar hero in your underwear until you had to pick me up from school?"

"HA! Funny…"

"So, funny that you forgot to laugh?" Spencer grins.

"No…I went job hunting today."

"They say the hardest job you'll ever have is finding one."

"You just wait -- you just wait until mom and dad force you to get a job."

"I won't have to wait for them to force me to get me a job. I'll already have a job because I'm self sufficient. Sure, it might be a shitty job at Mooby's, but it's a job."

"Self sufficient?" He laughs. "Yeah, right, says the girl who has everyone drive her everywhere.

"Maybe, I like having you as my personal chauffer you ever think about that? What am I suppose to do? Walk?"

Glen bobs his head lacking any rhythm. "Now walk it out, Now walk it out, Now walk it out, Now walk it out, Now walk it out, Now walk it out, Now walk it out, Now walk it out. West Side walk it out, South Side walk it out, East Side walk it out, North Side walk it out --"

"You're painfully white."

"At least I can drive. Get use to the idea of taking a bus. You're going to have to figure something out when I get a job."

"So, you're saying I have plenty of time to figure it out?" She laughs.

__

**_He was one of Hollywood's brightest stars struck down in the prime of his life. During his brief screen career he made an indelible impression on moviegoers around the world._**

"What are you watching?" Glen sits down on the living room couch.

"Documentary,"

_**Her personified teenage confusion and rage and in doing so become the idol of millions.**_

"James Dean,"

"Who?"

_**His short life and death created a legend that thrives to this day. He is the one and only James Dean.**_

Spencer picks up the remote and turns down the television. "You're kidding, right?"

Arthur walks into the living room holding the cordless phone in his hand. "I just spoke to Sean Maguire."

"Oh, the therapist guy…" Spencer says less than enthusiastic.

"Spence, I think you'll like him. A coworker recommended Maguire to me. You'll meet him on Monday -- that should appease your mouth." Arthur sighs.

_Yup, they really don't like each other._

"He's approach is a bit unorthodox -- he practices out of his home now." Arthur explains.

_Ah_

Spencer nods. "Okay," She gives her father the thumbs up.

_So you're sending me to a therapy session with a possible pedo. Great..._

Glen stands up. "So, you ready to go?" He looks at his sister.

"You two are going out?" Arthur asks.

"Yeah," Glen grins. "Spencer's got a hot date."

"Shut up," She stands up and hits Glen in the arm. "It's just -- she's just a friend."

"Oh, ok," Arthur nods.

"She's just coming over to hang out." Spencer explains.

Arthur smiles. "Okay, well, I look forward to meeting you friend."

"I think you might have met here already -- her name is Kyla." Spencer replies.

"Ashley's sister." Glen cuts in. "I'll be out in the car waiting." Glen walks out of living room.

"Oh," Arthur's eyes widen in surprise. "So, you and Ashley aren't talking…"

Spencer shrugs. "I don't know…I'm really not worried about it though."

__

Glen pulls up to Ashley and Kyla's house.

"It's huge!" Spencer looks out of the car window. Kyla is sitting on the steps. She notices Aiden's motorbike in the driveway.

"Beefcake guy is here."

"Who?" Glen asks.

"Aiden -- beefcake guy."

"Beefcake guy," Glen laughs. "That's funny."

"Yeah, I thought so too…"

Kyla stands up.

"Aren't you going to get out of the car?" Glen asks.

"Yeah," Spencer doesn't move.

"I was just joking about the date thing, Spence. I don't know what's going on with you and Kyla, but I do know it's rude not to get out of the car. So, get out of the car."

Spencer takes a deep breath and gets out of the car.

_Why am I so nervous? Where's a brown paper bag when I need it?_

"Hey," Spencer smiles.

Kyla grins. "Hey, thanks for picking me up."

"No, problem."

They walk to the car and Spencer opens the back door for Kyla.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Spencer smiles, closing the door.

**Trivia**

Glen is singing 'Walk It Out' By Unk from his debut album 'Beat'n Down Yo Block'.

**Feedback**

NOTxINx2xLABELS

_i never really thought about the kyla/spencer relationship but i think they would be cute_

I think there are a lot of relationships on the show that I'd like to explore in different stories. Spencer and Kyla being the top one right now though.

Skyler7749

_Great chapter again! The last two chapters really were great. So I've decided to review every couple of chapters just to pop up and remind you of how great this story is. I really do like the pairing, I like how Spencer and Kyla have this cute little thing going on between them. Its kinda adorable lol, although yeah I said cute and all. Either way great update, and I'm looking forward to more._

Thank you! I appreciate it! I'm enjoying writing them progressing from friendship into something more because I think at least in this story they go very well together.

Swimmer2767

_I love your story. I am a bit confused though, is Kyla like all the sudden a lesbian or is she like bi or has she always been gay? Just wondering. PMS!!_

That is a good question and it's also a question that no one has asked but I'm sure it's on a view people's minds hen they read the story. I know the show has never really given an indication that Kyla is anything else more than straight. It'd be pushing it to even say that there was subtext between Kyla and Madison when they had scenes together. I think Kyla might be in the same boat as Spencer when she first arrived in California and met Ashley. (except she's not a lesbian. She's bi-sexual.) I think Kyla is exploring her feelings for Spencer and I don't want to make it THE issue of the story even though it's important and would be right to shed some kind of light on it. How much I'm nt entirely sure even at this point.

AbsoluteGarbage

_eew a separate peace...my class has to read that haha another great story! at first i was like poor ash..but now...its yay kyla!_

I had to read A Separate Peace in 9 grade honors English and I thought it was pretty gay. Ha.

Dttdemon

_looks like Spashley's deff. over. now onto some Spyla actions or something. awesome chapter. your posts make me smile. :)_

Spencer put the kibosh on Ashley thinking that they could start over again as a couple, but Ashley's not out of this story entirely.

Sooragameela87

_i've decided that ashley is being a jerk lol way to be understanding of your girlfriends amnesia... PMS :)_

Ashley's having a hard time with Spencer's amnesia and trying to force things between them because she believes she can recreate what they had in the very beginning, but Ashley has to realize that Spencer is a different person. I've said that before, but really that's what it comes down to for Ashley understanding that she can't go back to the way things were before the shooting.

Megan

_First of all i have to say that I love this story._

Something different is always good. :

Omg, I also thought a seperate peace was so gay. Everyone was like no they are just good friend, and I was like yeah just like marco and dylan. :P

Thanks for the story love! I think it's great that there has been such a positive response to this pairing. I was excepting a lot of 'Spashley is better, but I guess this pairing is okay.' comments and I was pleasantly surprised. Finny+GeneGAY!

Wheredoesithurt

_Amazing. Please continue. ;)_

And, continue I shall.

teriyakiskater

_hmm, interesting. i would hav to really like sumone to trade a rice krispy treat for a peach. in fact i'm eating one right now. i was considering going to the other site u mentioned and just reading all of the chapters there but then i figured i would get bored waiting for u to finish another so i thnik i'll wait.thanks for writing._

Trading a sugar filled snack for a piece of fruit is LOVE! Ha. Kyla likes Spencer and Spencer likes Kyla and it's cute. So, you're not going to read ahead? Wow…I always read ahead. I've always had troubled not skipping ahead, but I'm almost down catching up the chapters on this site. So, the updates will become a bit slower.

Sammythegreatsockrocker

_I like this fic alot. It is kind of refreshing seeing a couple that isn't Spencer and Ashley around here. :_

I'm just trying to give people options in pairings and of course I hope other people will start writing different pairings.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Title:** Pratfall_

**Pairing:** Spencer and Kyla

**Rating:** PG - I guess for language.

**Summary:** "Sometimes I go into my own little world...but that's okay, they know me there." - Joel, MST3K

_"It's a tasty milk chocolate beverage best served cold out of a drink box with a straw." -- Spencer Carlin_

__

"I've never been in your room before," Kyla remarks.

_This is where the magic happens…with myself, but that's besides the point. What matters is that there is magic going on…even if it is with myself._

Okay, stop thinking about masturbation! Think about…U.S. Presidents.

What?

Who was the first president of the United States of America?

Yo, momma?

Funny…

I thought so.

I'll give you a hint…he really liked black chicks.

Thomas Jefferson?

"I just thought," Kyla shrugs. "it would be…I don't know…extremely girly."

"George Washington was the first president of the United States?"

Kyla nods. "Yeah, where did that come from?" She laughs.

"Well, I…"

_…was thinking about U.S. presidents to stop thinking about masturbation. Yeah, I probably shouldn't say that._

"I don't know where that came from -- the room use to be girly, but…it just didn't feel like me…now. I decided to change it and my dad helped."

"Your dad seems really nice."

"He's a pretty cool guy." Spencer smiles.

_So…what do we do now? It seems so much easier when we are sitting on a bench eating lunch._

"You want to listen to some music?" Spencer picks up her book of c.d.'s on her desk.

Kyla walks over to Spencer. "You have anything good?" She teases, jokingly.

Spencer nods. "Oh, yeah, I'm a huge Hannah Montana fan." She replies in a deadpan voice, and opens up the book of c.d.'s. "HUGE."

"I think she's the anti Christ -- Miley Cyrus."

"I think she's a lesbian."

"Miley Cyrus isn't a lesbian. She's just…southern."

"There's a difference between being southern and being a lesbian."

_She's staring at me. I'm staring at her. I should probably kiss her, right?_

"Do you want --" Spencer looks down.

_Uh, do you want to make out?_

"Do you want a Yoo-hoo?" Spencer asks.

_A YOO-HOO? What the hell is wrong with you?_

"Do I want a Yoo-hoo? Uh, sure…" Kyla looks slightly confused.

_Oh, great, now she thinks you're a social defect with a penchant for Yoo-hoo._

"It's a tasty milk chocolate beverage best served cold out of a drink box with a straw." Spencer says, awkwardly.

_Who are you talking to?_

I have no idea.

Spencer hands Kyla the book of c.d.'s. "I'm going to go get that Yoo-hoo now…" She makes a fumbling exit from her bedroom.

_Wow…_

_**Chapter Two - Part Three - Yoo-hoo**_

Spencer walks downstairs and into the living room. Glen is sitting on the couch watching T.V., but that doesn't stop him from teasing his younger sister.

"Bow chicka wow wow!"

Spencer doesn't break stride though. "Shut up, Glen." She walks into the kitchen and stops in front of the refrigerator. She presses her hands together and looks up at the ceiling.

_Are you there god? It's me, Spencer. Please, let there be Yoo-hoo in that fridge._

Spencer opens the fridge.

_YES! We have Yoo-hoo ladies and gentlemen!_

Spencer grabs two Yoo-hoo's and shuts the refrigerator door.

"How is the date going?" Glen asks, as Spencer walks into the living room.

_Good…until I offered her Yoo-hoo._

"We're just hanging out." Spencer replies.

Glen turns his head and looks at Spencer standing behind the couch. "You didn't answer my question. How is it going?"

Spencer sighs.

"That good, huh?" He grins.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" She replies, embarrassedly.

"Yeah, a little bit, but you're my kid sister and I care about you. So, let me help." Glen offers.

"What are you going to do?" She tilts her head.

"Whatever you did up there --"

"We didn't do anything. I mean -- I'd like for us to do things, but --"

"Please, don't say anything else. I'm saying whatever you think that you might have done wrong isn't half as bad as you think. You didn't fart in front of her did you?"

"No, I didn't fart in front of her."

"So, it's really not as bad as you think."

She sighs, and holds up two Yoo-hoo drink boxes. "Glen, I offered her Yoo-hoo."

"Wow, it is that bad." He laughs. "You offered her a nutritious beverage. She'll think you're considerate -- or that you're Cliff Huxtable." He jokes.

"You're suppose to be helping me." Spencer sounds, slightly defeated.

"I'm joking -- just relax, Spencer, and act like whatever mistake you think you've made never happened." Glen says.

She nods. "You know -- that just might work."

"Go forth young grasshopper." He turns his attention back to the T.V.

"Thanks."

"It's all a part of the job."

Spencer walks out of the living room and upstairs.

_Okay, so, it's not like you farted in front of her. I have control of my bodily functions. I'm a catch._

She opens her bedroom door. "Hey,"

Kyla is still flipping through the book of c.d.'s. "You've got an impressive and eclectic collection of music." She says, impressed.

Spencer walks over to Kyla. "I bought a lot of c.d.'s this summer and listened to a lot of music." She places the drink boxes on her desk.

"What else did you do?" Kyla looks into Spencer's eyes, pausing momentarily from flipping through the book.

_I just want you to know, that every time you look at me like that I forget to breathe for a second. _

"I -- what did I do? I listened to music and I already said that," Spencer looks down at her shoes briefly.

_Sorry, you won't find any answers here._

"You're cute." Kyla says.

_Huh?_

Spencer looks at Kyla. "Uh, I read a lot, and you just called me cute?" She says in disbelief.

Kyla smiles. "Yeah, when you look down at your shoes. I think it's cute."

_I need a drink!_

Spencer picks up her drink box and waste no time sticking the straw in the top and taking a long sip.

_If I'm drinking I can't reply. So, I'll just keep drinking._

What happens when you run out?

I'll -- I'll play dead. I'll play dead!

Spencer pulls the straw from her mouth. "I have a random mix of music on my laptop if you want to listen to that."

"Okay," Kyla puts down the book of c.d.'s on Spencer's desk.

Spencer pulls up some music on her laptop.

_We should be kissing right about…now._

"Thanks for the drink." Kyla puts the straw in and takes a sip.

Spencer finishes off the rest of her drink and sets it down on her desk.

"Tasty," Kyla grins and sets down her drink.

"I could get you another one." Spencer offers.

"There's still some left."

They stare at each other.

_We really should be kissing right…now. So, I'm going to kiss you because I think you want me to kiss you._

Spencer leans in and presses her lips softly against Kyla's mouth briefly and pulls back.

"I wanted to do that -- so, I did that. I thought you wanted --"

Kyla leans in resting her hands on Spencer's shoulders. She presses her lips against Spencer's mouth softly. "I wanted to do that," She whispers against Spencer's lips. "So, I did that."

_**End Chapter Two - Part Three- Yoo-hoo**_

**Trivia**

This chapter is seven pages in Microsoft Works Word Processor.

**Feedback**

Physcob2002

_I really like this story so far...spencer and kyla seem to make a good pair:)_

Look forward to more scenes of them together being all cute and great!

AbsoluteGarbage

_beafcake guy ...hehehe...oo looking forward to spencer's 'date'!_

The date…it gonna be GREAT!

Dttdemon

_awesome. just awesome and brilliant and wonderful. :) i really like this story. pms!_

NOTxIN2xLABELS

_ok so the story is going very good and glen deff made me laugh cause glen is glen and the beefcake guy was the best line i have ever heard about adien, i just want to now what he and ashley are doing_

What are Ashley and Aiden doing? Hmmm…you'll find out when Spencer finds out.

Sooragameela87

_I would tell you how happy i was to see an update or how much i loved the update, but i think you already know how i feel about this ff :) PMS!_

This is the end of the fast updates unfortunately, but I am working on the next update it's nowhere close to being finished, but I think you'll enjoy it all the same when I do post it.

Sexyluv07

_This chapter is so cute. The way spencer opened the door for kyla was adorable. I was surprised when ashley didn't want to be spencers friend. I keep thinking ashley is gonna get with spencer when i know she isn't. lol. I guess i've read too many Splashley stories. Ur doing in amazing job. PMS_

There will be no Ashley and Spencer hooking up. It's not one of those stories where there's a lot of back and forth between Spashley will either one of them or both of them date other people. Spencer really likes Kyla and has no intentions of screwing that up. It doesn't mean Ashley's going to stop trying, but that does give you some insight into why Aiden's motor bike was parked at Ashley's.

Theorbitqueen

_This is a really cute fic and I do like that it gives variety in a sea of Spashley. I'm really excited for it to continue._

Variety is the spice of life. Ha.


	7. Dirty Scrabble

_**Title: **Pratfall _

_**Pairing: **Spencer and Kyla_

_**Rating: **PG - I guess for language._

_**Summary: **"Sometimes I go into my own little world...but that's okay, they know me there." - Joel, MST3K_

"_That's not fair. She's Spencer's girlfriend -- she's not a guest." - Glen Carlin_

"We just looked quietly back at him, and so he began taking off his clothes, stripping down to his underpants." Kyla reads, laying comfortably in Spencer's bed.

_Literacy. Is. Hot._

Spencer tries to keep her eyes open, but she's drifting off.

"For such an extraordinary athlete even as a Lower Middler Phineas had been the best athlete in the school…" Kyla looks over at Spencer. "You're sleeping."

_Sorta…_

"I'm awake." Spencer replies.

"Your eyes are closed." Kyla says, amused.

_I'm comfortable with you._

"I'm resting them,"

"You can do better than that,"

"The sound of your voice," Spencer grins. "It's just -- relaxing -- when you're reading."

Kyla leans over and kisses Spencer. "You're turn." She hands the paperback to Spencer.

"This is nice…"

"Nice,"

"Yeah -- not nice in the way that your mother would describe one of your paintings from art class and put it up on the fridge. Nice in a good way -- not patronizing."

"Did your masterpieces make it onto the fridge?"

"I don't know."

"Sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. I obviously wasn't --"

"It's okay, Kyla." Spencer gives her a reassuring smile. "Where did you leave off?"

"You weren't listening?" Kyla grins.

"I was listening -- something about Finny taking off his clothes and Gene checking out his luscious ass?" Spencer laughs.

"Close, but, not quite," Kyla points to the passage in the book. "read."

"He was not spectacularly built. He was my height five feet eight and a half inches before he became my roommate, but he --" Spencer stops reading at the sound of knocking on her bedroom door. "Yeah,"

Arthur opens the door. "We've got pizza downstairs,"

"Okay," Spencer sits up.

Arthur shuts the door and immediately opens it up. "Oh, and, you have to defend your title as the master of dirty word Scrabble." He shuts the door.

"Dirty word Scrabble," Kyla smiles.

"Yeah," Spencer gets out of bed. "every Friday night we play." She holds out her hand to Kyla.

"You always win?" Kyla asks and takes a hold of Spencer's hand and allows herself to be pulled out of bed.

"Yeah, I've got a plethora of dirty words stored in here." Spencer points to her head.

_**Chapter Two - Part Four - Dirty Scrabble **_

_Deluxe Turntable Scrabble._

Spencer smiles and opens the box setting up the game board and pieces on the kitchen table.

"How did this family tradition of playing dirty Scrabble begin?" Kyla asks, sitting at the table next to Spencer.

"When I was still in the hospital my dad brought Scrabble in for us to play and to make it even more fun we started using dirty words." Spencer stands up from the table. "What are you drinking?"

"What do you have?" Kyla asks.

Spencer opens the fridge. "We got soda, O.J., purple stuff, and _two_ kinds of Sunny D."

"Oh, that never gets old." Glen says, sarcastically, but with a grin on his face. He places some paper plates and napkins on the table.

"What? It's a funny joke." Spencer laughs.

"Yeah, the first time -- sort of -- but _every time _ you ask someone what they are having to drink, Spence, and than do the Sunny D joke it gets kind of old." Glen replies.

Arthur sets some plastic cups on the table. "It's an oldie, but a goodie."

Spencer grabs a couple of two liter sodas out of the refrigerator and sets them down on the table.

Arthur rubs his hands together. "Okay, we got," He opens up a pizza box. "a large pizza with extra pepperoni and cheese." He opens up the other pizza box on the kitchen table. "We've got another large pizza one half is pepperoni and mushrooms for Kyla and the other half is cheese."

Glen grabs a couple of slices.

_We don't have to say grace when she's here. I like it when she's not here. _

Spencer pours herself a drink.

_Things aren't so…tense._

Spencer smiles and looks over at Kyla biting into her first slice of pizza.

"Can we get this game going?" Glen asks.

"Why are you in such a hurry to lose? Oh, and, you got sauce all over your face." Spencer points to her own face illustrating her point.

Glen wipes at his mouth with his hand.

Arthur slides some napkins over to his son. "You might need a couple of these."

Glen wipes the area around his mouth with a napkin. "How about now?" He looks at Kyla.

"Sauce free." Kyla gives him a thumbs up.

Arthur shakes the Scrabble bag and picks out letter pieces. They pass the bag around until everyone has their letters.

"Since you're a guest Kyla you get to go first." Arthur says.

"That's not fair. She's Spencer's girlfriend -- she's not a guest." Glen complains.

_SHUT UP! We haven't even talked about what those kisses meant. We haven't even talked about whether nor not we are even together._

"This is Kyla's first time in our home, Glen." Arthur replies.

"Bukake." Kyla says, placing her pieces onto the game board.

"Right out of the gate," Arthur remarks, marking down Kyla's points.

"Challenge," Glen says.

"Glen, you have a laptop and it's probably infested by porn. Don't pretend you don't know Bukake." Spencer laughs.

"Shut up, I know what Bukake is, but it's a _foreign_ word." Glen says.

"So," Spencer makes a face.

"It's still a _dirty_ word." Kyla grins.

"She's got a point." Arthur says.

"Oh, we're cheating now? Good to know." Glen replies.

Spencer looks over at Kyla. "It's not you -- Glen is just -- he's a _big baby_ when it comes to board games."

"I heard that." Glen says.

"That's the point. You were suppose to hear that." Spencer replies.

Paula walks into the kitchen. "Pizza for dinner, Arthur?"

"We have pizza every Friday night. It's a tradition." Glen answers for his father.

"It's an unhealthy tradition." Paula replies, disapprovingly.

_Paula just wants a reason to pick on my dad._

"You've never had pizza? You should try it sometime." Spencer says.

_That's the thing about having your memory wiped clean -- sometimes people don't know whether or not your being sarcastic._

"Spencer," Arthur says.

"I see that you're playing dirty word Scrabble." Paula doesn't sound too amused.

"Are you on a break?" Arthur asks.

"Yes, I thought I would come home and grab a bite to eat." Paula replies.

_Yeah, for once…_

"You usually don't come home for dinner though…trouble in paradise?" Arthur tacks on that last part impulsively.

_OH, SNAP!_

Paula smiles, embarrassedly. "I don't know what you're talking about, Arthur."

"Of course you don't, Paula." Arthur stares at his wife and she turns her attention to Kyla.

"Ashley's sister," Paula says.

"Kyla," She replies with her name.

Paula nods. "Where's Ashley?" She looks at Spencer.

_I'm not Ashley's social director, but she's probably underneath some beefcake by the name Aiden._

Spencer shrugs. "I don't know."

"Oh, so the two of you aren't…spending time together anymore?" Paula says, obviously relieved.

"Paula, why don't you have some pizza with us?" Arthur asks, trying to get the focus off of their daughter.

"I think I'll go upstairs and take a nap before I have to go back to the hospital." Paula walks out of the kitchen.

"Bitched." Spencer places her letters onto the game board.

"Why does the guy with the same name as me have to die?" Glen asks no one in particular.

The only light in the living room is coming from the television. Kyla is cuddled up to Spencer on the couch. Her arms wrapped around Spencer's arm.

"_**Glen, don't fall asleep."**_

"The best part in the movie." Spencer whispers to Kyla.

"_**Oh, brilliant. What if Glen tries to call?"**_

"Here it comes." Spencer feels Kyla bury her face in her shoulder and grip her arm tighter,

"_**I'm your boyfriend now, Nancy."**_

Spencer and Glen laugh.

"You can look now." Spencer smiles.

"I can't because that blood bath scene is coming up." Kyla replies.

"I thought you liked scary movies?" Spencer asks.

"I do -- I love to be scared, but -- I don't know it's hard for me to look." Kyla explains.

"If it makes you feel any better Freddy can't get you when you're awake." Spencer jokes.

"Oh, you're _hilarious_." Kyla smiles.

"Here comes the BLOOD!" Glen says, excitedly.

Kyla immediately hides her face in Spencer's shoulder again.

Glen pulls up in front of Kyla and Ashley's house. Spencer notices Aiden's motorbike parked in the same spot.

_Beefcake guy is still here._

Spencer and Kyla get out of the car and walk the path to the front door.

"I had a really great time tonight." Kyla smiles.

"Yeah?"

Kyla nods. "Yeah, so, call me tomorrow?"

"Yeah,"

_Do you know any other words besides 'yeah'?  
_

_Yeah._

Spencer looks over briefly at her brother waiting in the car for her. "Goodnight."

Kyla kisses Spencer. "Goodnight."

"Yeah," Spencer smiles, goofily and watches Kyla open the door and walk inside. She stands there after the door closes and only moves after Glen honks the car horn.

Spencer runs down the path and gets into the car.

"Nice." Glen teases his sister.

"Shut up." Spencer grins.

"What's Ashley going to think?" He asks.

"I don't care."

_**End Chapter Two - Part Four**_

**Trivia**

Scrabble is a variation of the game Lexiko.

They are watching 'A Nightmare on Elm Street' after the Scrabble scene.

**Feedback**

AbsoluteGrabage

_hahahaha omg "u didnt fart in front of her did you?" omg that was priceless! i could see my bro sayin that to my boyfriend if i had one hahaha great chapter! they kissed! yay!_

Hopefully you liked the beginning of this chapter and the ending of it.

NOTxINx2xLABELS

_ok very interesting chapter and i want to be honest and say that I LOVE THIS FF! (DAMN CAPS LOCK) oh well_

Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it as much as you do. I hope I can keep your interest.

Dttdemon

_yay they kissed! so...is there gonna be a make out session? :)_

No, make out session…yet.

Physcob2002

_lovin' this chapter, spencer is pretty witty it seems, i like that. keep on keepin on lol_

Yup, this Spencer is pretty witty and brings the funny whether or not she's saying it inside her head or speaking to another person.


	8. Phoning It In

_Title - _Pratfall

_Pairing_ - Spencer and Kyla

_Rating_ - I don't think this story will warrant anything more than a PG - 13.

_Summary_ - Spencer and Kyla's friendship evolves into a relationship.

"_Who did you give a hand job to in a previous life?" _- Spencer Carlin

"I won't do this anymore, Paula!"

"Keep your voice down, Arthur, they might hear you."

Spencer is standing in the doorway of her bedroom.

_It's too late for that though. I can hear them and I'm pretty sure Glen can too, but he hasn't come out of his room._

"I can't stay in this marriage --"

"Arthur, will -- will go to counseling."

"You're still seeing him."

"We haven't done anything, Arthur."

"Yet, Paula, and I don't even know if I believe that. I'd be an idiot if I did, but I really do want to believe you."

_Paula Carlin, wife, mother, doctor, conservative , Catholic, and apparently adultery. _

_**You're a part time lover and a full time friend. You're a part time lover and a full time friend. You're a part time lover and a --**_

_My 'Kyla' ring tone. _

Spencer walks into room and picks up her cell phone from her desk. "You're timing is _perfect_."

"Are you being a smartass?"

"I'm genuinely happy to hear the sound of your voice -- or at least I was until you referred to me as a smartass."

"I didn't refer to you as a smartass."

"I think you did."

"No, I think I _asked_ you if you were being a smartass."

Spencer grins.

_She shares my sense of humor._

"Spencer,"

"Yeah,"

"What would you do with twelve point five million dollars?"

"I'd buy the world a coke."

"I'm being serious, Spencer."

"Why twelve point five million?" Spencer sits down at her desk.

"I inherited twenty-five million dollars. I mean -- Ashley and I inherited twenty-five million dollars. Will each get twelve point five million."

"Who did you give a hand job to in a previous life?"

"I'm not that _kind_ of girl -- at least not until the second date. We inherited the money from our father's estate."

"What are you going to do with all of that coinage?"

"I have no idea -- I mean -- I know this is a good thing, but -- it's still overwhelming. I sound like a trust fund brat."

"You're allowed, Kyla. It's a lot of money -- money that you didn't have yesterday."

"Ashley is going to drop out of school. She doesn't see the point of going when she's _set for life_ and I'd like to add those are her words not mine."

"There aren't any stipulations attached to the inheritance?"

"Nope,"

"Oh, wow, that's not a recipe for disaster."

_**Chapter Three - Part One - Phoning It In**_

"Christine, offered to handle my finances."

"Who is Christine? I think I'm fully capable of handling your _ass_ets."

"Sexual innuendo of the cheesy variety coming from you doesn't sound half bad."

"You want to hear another one?"

"Sure,"

"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put _U_ and _I _together."

Kyla laughs. "Oddly enough I still find you extremely charming."

"I owe it all to the number two combo."

"What's the number two combo?"

"The hair. The eyes. Number two combo."

"You're weird, but it's -- refreshing."

"That's me -- weird but refreshing and now with half the calories."

"Hey, you,"

"Yes, you,"

"I like _us_, Spencer."

"I like us, too, Kyla."

"I don't want this to change,"

"It won't,"

"You know -- how friendships evolve into relationships and then we're not friends."

"I don't think -- I don't -- I don't see why things between us have to change. Don't you kind of have to be friends?"

"It just -- things change. You're a couple -- and I don't want -- I don't want for you to feel that how we are with each other has to change."

"Kyla, I know -- will still eat lunch out of brown paper bags and you'll make shitty trades with me. Will still be us."

"I really like being with you,"

"I really like being with you, too."

"And for the _first_ time since my mother sent me out here from Baltimore I finally feel -- I don't know -- that I -- that I belong here because of you. I don't have to try and fit into Ashley's life -- that I have a life of my own separate from her. Which is weird though."

"Why is that weird?"

"You two and your history."

"History that I can't remember."

"What if you do? Eventually --"

"If my memories came back -- those memories wouldn't change how I feel about _you _-- _us_."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I've been dreading talking to Ashley," Kyla sighs.

"About us?"

"Yeah,"

"Don't,"

"Are you suggesting that I take the Ostrich approach?"

"Yeah, hiding your head at the first sign of danger."

"I figuratively and literally wouldn't do that."

"Is this something that I should be there for -- when you tell her?"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I think this is something I should do on my own."

_Thank you!_

"Arthur, you're just going to walk out on your family?"

"Don't do that, Paula! You don't get to do that! You lost that right when you started having feelings for another man!"

_That's a little bit more than I needed to hear._

"Did I call at a bad time?"

"No, I told you that your timing is perfect. I'd rather listen to the sound of your voice than my parents arguing about my mother's -- emotional cheating. I mean -- I think it's just emotional cheating -- I mean that's her story and she seems to be sticking to it."

Spencer rolls her chair across the floor and closes her bedroom door.

"I'm sorry, Spencer."

"I'm okay."

Spencer suddenly hears Ashley's voice filled with excitement in the background.

"I have to go."

"Okay, night."

"Hey, you,"

"Yes, you,"

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Spencer closes her cell phone.

_She's in like with my peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. _

_You know that could be considered a euphemism for a certain sex act. _

_We are nowhere close to having sex and that's okay. We just kissed this weekend and it was really nice._

Spencer grins, goofily, twisting the lid back onto the jar of jelly.

_Her lips are super soft._

Arthur walks into the kitchen working on his tie.

"Good morning," Spencer says.

"We're running late this morning, Spencer. We need to get a move on it." He replies, harried.

Spencer nods and watches her father walk out of the kitchen.

_He's so quite this morning._

Spencer looks over at her father in the driver's seat.

_I guess I would be too if I slept on the couch last night. _

"What's the name of that therapist I'm suppose to see?"

_Sean Maguire._

"Sean Maguire." Arthur replies, distractedly.

"You think I'll like him?"

Arthur nods.

_Look! Up in the sky! It's a bird! It's a plane! It's Monosyllabic Man! -- Hypocrite Wife sold separately. _

"You said he was unorthodox."

Arthur nods.

_Okay…_

Arthur pulls into the parking lot of King High.

"Bye, dad." Spencer hastily gets out of the car.

"Spencer," Arthur calls out.

"Yeah,"

He stares at her momentarily. "Have a good day."

"You too." She closes the car door and walks away.

"Are you going to watch that True Life special on the school shooting?" Madison asks.

"Uh," Spencer looks over at her. "I don't think I am."

"They interviewed me for it." Madison, self importantly.

_Yup, you and anyone else that would talk to them. _

"How is Glen?"

"Glen is -- Glen."

"Aiden was telling the truth. He told me that you didn't remember _anything_. He said that's what Ashley told him. I just didn't believe him, because it sounded so ridiculous. It's straight out of those telenovelas my abuela watches _religious_."

_Why are you telling me? Is there going to be a pop quiz on the T.V. viewing habits of your abuela? _

"That's -- that's _tremendous_." Spencer deadpans.

"I thought your _amnesia_ was just some kind of ploy to get attention. It's understandable -- considering what happened at prom. Aiden confessing his feelings for Ashley, but those two do have a history."

_She's enjoying this…_

"It was a pleasure talking to you…"

"Madison,"

"Madison, but, I have to go and eat glass. So, I should probably go _now_." Spencer walks away.

Kyla walks over to Spencer. "Hey, you," She smiles.

"Yes, you,"

_Do we kiss? Do we hold hands. What do we do?_

Spencer holds out her hand to shake Kyla's.

_Wow…what in the hell did you just do?_

_I don't -- I don't know…_

"We talked about this last night, Spencer."

"Yeah, I know," Spencer's hand falls to her side. "I just -- I don't know --" She looks down.

"Hey, look at me." Kyla gently takes Spencer's face into her hands and their eyes connect. "Lets just be _us_. Okay?"

"Okay,"

Kyla leans in and kisses Spencer. "Walk me to class?"

"Okay,"

_Oxygen slowly returning to my brain._

Kyla slips her hand into Spencer's and they begin to walk.

**Trivia**

Spencer's 'Kyla Ring tone' is 'Anyone Else but You' by the Moldy Peaches.

I haven't seen Juno.

I thought Ellen Page was only fifteen until I IMDB her.

**Feedback**

AbsoluteGarbage

_great chapter!! haha dirty word scrabble...i am soo playing that with my friends...i love this ff! keep the udates comin!_

I'm a huge fan of Scrabble!

NotxxWhatxxItxxSeems

_just happened upon this fic recently and i love it!! keep going, its an amazing idea with an even more amazing writer behind it :)_

Thank you. I'm glad that you're enjoying my writing because I am putting a great deal of effort into this story.

Dttdemon

_awesome chap. Spyla's such a cute couple. but i wonder how Ashley's going to take it. :) pms_

Lets just say that Ashley isn't going to be thrilled about her sister dating her ex-girlfriend. Her reaction when she finds out will be interesting though.

Skyler7749

_Awesome chapter(s) once again! This story is great, keep it coming. D_

Thanks! I seem to be on a roll of some sort. I just hope I can keep the momentum going for everyone reading.

NOTxINx2xLABELS

_yes you did keep my interest and i have to say that the dirty scrabble was hilarious, btw ashley and adien are getting on my nerves_

Ashley and Aiden are made for each other! At least in this story and that's not a compliment. Ha.

Physcob2002

_another great chpater, spyla's fantastic hehe, keep on keepin on lol pms!_

Spencer and Kyla are so good together in this story. I just wanted to show readers that they can work as a believable couple.

Quinze85

_O we played dirty scrabble in night school english back in my senior year. I was soo the champion to...And me to I don't care what ashley thinks i like them as a couple_

Dirty Scrabble Rules!

Sooragameela87

_I was very pleased to see an update even sooner than i'd imagined, and i like the progression in the relationship of spencer and kyla, its quite endearing :) PMS!_

Thank you! I just want for readers to realize that this two can work together as a couple.

Madam-xt

_lol, haha, just started readin this, spencer is heaps funny. i love how they play dirty word scrabble, lol, i personally hate scarbble because my sister always kicks my ._

I'm the Scrabble champ when I play against my sister. Ha. It's pretty fun, but we haven't played in a long time. I hope that Spencer keeps delivering the funny for you.

Giveusakiss82

_aww so i never thought about Kyla & Spencer together but sumhow it makes more sense than Spashley. hmm wats ky and spence called?  
I rly lovvee the whole memory thing funny cause i watched 50 first dates right b4 i read ur story ha close but not. this is better tho cuz m spencer.  
well keep it up LOVE THE STORY  
post more soon_

Spencer plus Kyla equals 'Spyla'. I got the idea for this story thinking about what if Spencer didn't remember anyone or what happened. Would she automatically have a connection with Ashley or would she have a connection with someone else? I thought it was the perfect story to explore a Spencer and Kyla relationship without Spencer at least not having all the emotional baggage of having been with Ashley.

teriyakiskater

_hahaha, i would never be willing to play dirty word scrabble with my family. i just seems so wrong, like talking about last nights one night stand with um or sumthin. couldn't do it. but i'm glad that spence and kyla are gettin together now._

I'd never play dirty word Scrabble with my mom or dad, but with my older sister of course. Spencer and Kyla are well on there way to couple-hood.


	9. The Bus

_Title - _Pratfall

_Pairing_ - Spencer and Kyla

_Rating_ - I don't think this story will warrant anything more than a PG - 13.

_Summary_ - Spencer and Kyla's friendship evolves into a relationship.

"No, I don't think I'm tough motherfucker! I know if you come for me I'm spraying your black ass with mace and then I'm going to beat the shit out of you with my goddamn shoe! You think I'm playing?" - Drag queen on the bus

"I couldn't tell her. I tried, but," Kyla shrugs.

Spencer looks down at their hands together.

"She was just _so_ excited about the inheritance." Kyla explains.

_The inheritance that she received after her father died. I can't be the only one to find that a bit…odd and somewhat…callous?_

_Oh, it's just me? Okay._

Kyla continues. "She wants me to move out with her."

"Are you going to move out with her?"

"I have to tell her first -- about us."

"You don't have to tell her alone."

"You would really tell her with me?"

"Yeah,"

"I just might take you up on that offer."

"Okay,"

They stop in front of an open classroom door.

"Thanks for walking me to class." Kyla leans in and kisses Spencer's cheek.

"Do you have to go to class?"

Kyla takes a hold of Spencer's hand and leads her away from the open classroom door. "What did you have in mind?"

Spencer shrugs. "We could -- I don't know -- we could go somewhere -- but my house is definitely out though. Glen won't be home because he's looking for a job, but Paula is home during the day because she works the night shift. Your house?"

Kyla shakes her head. "I don't know if that's a good idea. Ashley is apartment hunting this morning, but I have no idea when she'll be back."

"I guess it's a day filled with classes." Spencer says less than enthusiastic.

The bell rings.

"Spencer," Kyla pauses. "forget classes." She smiles.

"You sure?"

Kyla shakes her head and laughs. "No,"

_**Chapter Three - Part Two - The Bus**_

_Public transportation is…interesting, but that's only if you're sitting on the bus watching a homophobe and a drag queen having it out. _

"Mother fucker! I asked for your ass to be mother fucking quite!" She pulls her cell phone away from her ear.

"And, what are you going to do if I don't?" He leans forward in his seat.

"I asked you to be quite very goddamn politely!" She points her cell phone at him briefly and then looks at Spencer and Kyla sitting directly across from her. "You heard me, right?"

"Uh," Spencer looks over at Kyla.

"Nobody wants to hear that shit!" He sits back in his seat.

"Shut the fuck up and leave me the fuck alone!"

Spencer whispers into Kyla's ear. "Who needs the theater when you have the Los Angeles Department of Transportation."

Kyla smiles and buries her face in Spencer's neck briefly. She found the drag queen's verbal assault hilarious and brilliant. She loved that the she was able to put that homophobic asshole in his place with a few choice words and remain fierce while doing it.

"You think you tough?" He asks.

She digs into her purse.

_Oh, shit…_

She pulls out a can of mace out of her purse and shakes it. "No, I don't think I'm tough motherfucker! I know if you come for me I'm spraying your black ass with mace and then I'm going to beat the shit out of you with my goddamn shoe!" She pulls off one of her heels to illustrate her point. "You think I'm playing?"

_You get him girl!_

"We'll see -- Where you getting off at tough ass?"

"Oh, I'm getting off on the stop after this one, baby. So lets walk," She slips her heel back on. "lets ride the mother fucking bus, then there won't be any fines for either one of us." She still holds the can of mace in her hand.

Kyla whispers into Spencer's ear. "I _love_ public transportation."

"Now, are you going to leave me the fuck alone or are you going to continue to fuck with me? That's a yes or a mother fucking no!"

Kyla pulls the chord above them and driver abruptly halts the bus.

"This is our stop." Kyla says to Spencer and they stand up.

_We can't leave now!_

The doors open and Spencer follows Kyla off of the bus and onto the sidewalk.

"I move we ride the _mother fucking _bus everyday." Kyla grins.

Spencer nods her head in agreement. "Motion granted."

They begin to walk.

"You think they're still going at it?" Kyla laughs.

"If he's smart -- _he'll shut the fuck up and ride the mother fucking bus!_" Spencer imitates the drag queen.

Kyla continues to laugh. "When she took her heel off -- I really thought she was going to beat him with it!"

Spencer laughs. "The entire argument was quote worthy! "Oh, I'm getting off on the stop after this one, baby. So lets walk, lets ride the mother fucking bus, then there won't be any fines for either one of us." She does a neck roll.

Kyla shakes her head. "No, no, no this was the best part!" She pretends to shake a can of mace with her hand. "No, I don't think I'm tough motherfucker! I know if you come for me I'm spraying your black ass with mace and then I'm going to beat the shit out of you with my goddamn shoe! You think I'm playing?"

"And, we wouldn't have experienced this if we stayed at school. Are you hungry? I didn't get to eat breakfast this morning."

"There's a small diner not too far from here. We could eat there if you want."

Spencer nods. "Okay,"

"Why didn't you get a chance to eat breakfast?"

"My dad was running late this morning."

"Oh, so, how is your dad -- your parents?" Kyla asks, hesitantly, she didn't know if Spencer wanted to talk about what happened with her parents last night. She wanted Spencer to know that she cares about her and that's why she is asking her.

"Uh, I don't know -- I mean -- my dad slept on the couch last night -- I don't think that's a good sign of a healthy marriage. I could be wrong though." Spencer tries to add some humor into the conversation.

Kyla takes a hold of Spencer's hand and gives it a caring squeeze.

Spencer smiles. "I'm sure I'd feel emotionally devastated if I could -- feel."

"Oh," Kyla's grip on Spencer's hand remains firm.

"I mean -- it's hard to feel for them when -- when I don't feel that I really know them." Spencer's tries to explain.

_It's not coming out right._

"I mean dad and Glen are great -- awkward moments aren't -- don't happen as often. It's just -- if I could remember the past -- if I could remember us being a family I probably wouldn't feel -- detached from what's happening in their marriage." Spencer pauses briefly. "It's like I'm on the outside looking in and all I can think is -- you know -- these people need to separate because they're both unhappy."

Kyla doesn't know how to respond. She doesn't think _I'm sorry_ would be the _right_ thing to say, but what else can she say?

They both remain quiet, but it's a comfortable silence.

They stop in front of the small diner.

"Good, it doesn't look busy. I guess we missed the breakfast rush." Kyla says and opens the door for Spencer.

"Thanks,"

Kyla walks in behind Spencer.

"Booth or counter?" Spencer asks.

"Booth of course." Kyla smiles.

_Lets make babies._

They sit down at a booth and Kyla picks up a menu. Spencer looks around the diner apparently stuck in the 1970's.

"Nice décor," Spencer grins.

"Don't let the interior fool you, Spencer, the food here is excellente!" Kyla says from behind her menu.

Spencer makes a face. "Oh, man, don't start speaking spanglish. It's flashing me back to talking with Madison this morning."

Kyla lowers her menu. "You talked to her?"

"Yeah, but, that's only because she caught me off guard. I had no idea who she was until she told me and I think she was enjoying it. On a side note." Spencer leans in. "She seems like she'd be into the slave slash master dynamic."

Kyla laughs. "Slave slash master dynamic."

Spencer nods. "Oh, yeah, definitely the type -- if you know what I mean."

"What did she say to you?"

A stressed looking waitress walks over to them. "Sorry, we just finished with the breakfast rush." She pulls a pen and pad out of her apron. "I'm Joyce," She points to her name tag with her pen.

"That's okay," Kyla replies.

"What can I get you two?"

_Breakfast…_

"Orange juice for me." Kyla replies.

"And, you?" Joyce looks at Spencer.

"Uh," Spencer picks up the menu.

"The drink menu is on the back." Joyce says.

_Milk and orange juice are out unless I want to spend the rest of breakfast in the bathroom._

Spencer looks over the drink menu.

_I really don't want soda._

"If you want I can give you more time." Joyce offers.

_I can't make decisions under pressure! _

_She's just taking your drink order, not asking you about your plan to get the troops out of Iraq._

"Lemonade." Spencer says.

_I like lemonade_.

"One glass of orange juice and a glass of lemonade. I'll be right back with those drinks." Joyce walks away from the booth.

_I'm painfully awkward. It's cute, right?_

"So, what did Madison say to you?" Kyla asks, looking at the menu.

"I learned that Ashley and Aiden have a history, but I already knew that and the stuff she told me about prom." Spencer looks down at the menu. "Oh, and, I also leaned that Madison's _abuela _ watches telenovelas."

Joyce sets down their drinks and straws in front of them. "One O.J. and one lemonade," She pulls her pad and pen out of her apron again. "What can I get you two to eat?"

"The number one," Kyla replies.

_Okay, Spencer, lets pull it together. It's just breakfast._

Spencer listens to Kyla order.

"And, you?" Joyce looks at Spencer.

"Can I get the kids breakfast -- the number one, just with a waffle. Oh, and can I get the placemat and crayons that come with it?" Spencer asks.

"Sure," Joyce nods and walks away.

"I like coloring and puzzles." Spencer shrugs, looking at Kyla.

Kyla smiles. "You're cute." She takes a sip of her orange juice.

"What was I like -- before the shooting?"

"Where you like -- I don't -- I don't really know. I knew you through Ashley. You and I didn't really hang out."

"Why not?"

"Why didn't we hang out?"

"Yeah, why didn't we hang out?"

_I can't imagine not being this close to you._

Kyla shrugs. "Ashley, didn't want me hanging around. She was still getting use to the idea of my existence." She looks down. "I can understand her -- not warming up to me immediately." She looks up. "I can't even imagine what she must have been going through at the time."

"If I could remember, Kyla, I would tell you."

She smiles, but it's bittersweet. "I know,"

Joyce walks over to their table, holding a coffee pot by the handle. "How are you doing?"

_Fine…if you'd leave us alone…_

"Good," Spencer replies.

"Your orders will be up soon."

"Thanks,"

_You can go now._

Joyce walks away.

"She's going to hate me when I tell her about us." Kyla says.

"I don't want her to hate you."

Kyla laughs to relieve the stress she's feeling. "I don't either."

"Do you want --"

_Do you want to be just friends?_

"I don't want that." She didn't need for Spencer to finish her sentence to know what she was going to say. "Do you -- do you want that?"

Spencer shakes her head. "No," She smiles. "I want to ride buses with you and eat breakfast in kitschy diners."

"Good," Kyla smiles. "If you didn't I'd have to beat the shit out of with my goddamn shoe."

Spencer laughs. "That --" She points at Kyla. "Will _never_ stop being hilarious."

_**End Chapter Three - Part Two - The Bus**_

**Trivia **

The drag queen fight scene is a 'homage' to this video on you tube. I suggest you watch it and laugh.

/watch?vRKdcJfIM-tE

**Feedback**

NOTxIN2xLABELS

_wow good chapter i hope kyla can tell ashley about them soon_

It might be sooner rather than later.

Sooragameela87

_okay, so i'm officially giving madison a cyber-B-slap. oh, thanks for the update, and of course, PMS :)_

I don't know if it will knock any sense into her.

AbsoluteGarbage

_another great chapter i love the chemisty between spence and kyla! oh and i had thought ellen page was only fifteen too hhahaha looking foward to more!_

I can't say it enough, but I really like writing the two of them together. That's why the chapters are coming on such a consistent basis.

Physcob2002

_another well written chapter! great job, i love love love spyla. pms!_

Thanks! I'll try to keep them coming and well written.

Dttdemon

_ooh drama between the parents...the ending was cute. :) pms!_

There will be more drama to come with the parents and of course when Ashley finds out the truth

Catastrofairy

_"i would buy the world a coke." i seriously lol'd at that part. keep it up. :_

It's nice to know that I'm actually making someone laugh with my attempts at humor.

Punk487

_this story is great... its a refeshing twist from the norm_.

Thanks! I like Spashley just as much as the next person, but variety would be great. So, I'm contributing to that in the hopes that other writers will do the same.

ShadowStalker001

_I just started reading this but am so loving the spayla pairing. way to go against the norm. can't wait for more_

Thanks! I'm writing it for the readers that want to read stories outside of the Spashley pairing.

teriyakiskater

_twelve million. i would love to have that much . i could start my own business and pay back all the money i owe my parents too. heck my dad could even retire, but i doubt he would cuz he's a working type of guy. here's to hoping that kyla will do sumthing awesome with the money. oh and i now luv spyla fics._

It's safe to say that Kyla will be responsible about her money. She's a good kid.

NotxxWhatxxItxxSeems

_well its very obvious that you put a lot of effort and i as a reader appreciate that effort a lot :)_

Thanks. I'm just trying to write what I would like to read in regards to quality and effort put into the story. Who wants to read a story that has a great idea, but is poorly written?

Bogvampire21

_I love it so much I want to know how ashley reaction to spencer and kyla dating?_

You'll find out sooner than you think.

Chaoschaos

_this is a new spin on things and i must say that i love it. spencer is really cute as a little sarcastic smartass ha )_

It's great isn't it? Ha.


	10. Ashley and a Side of Beef

Title / Pratfall

Pairing(s) / Spencer and Kyla

Rating / PG-13 (Is subject to change. I always feel ridiculous rating a story for content.)

Disclaimer / Do I really have to state that I'm not affiliated with the show and I'm not profiting from it either?

Summary / Spencer plus pratfall equals retrograde amnesia.

"'_The Catcher in the Rye', you're reading a book about bread?" _/ Aiden Dennison

_I'm in love with the fact that you own books. _

Spencer peruses Kyla's collection.

"Pick something to read." Kyla says, laying on her bed.

Spencer turns around. "Are you reading anything?"

"'The Catcher in the Rye' -- for English," Kyla reaches over and grabs the book on her bedside table. "I've read it before, but it's been awhile."

Spencer walks over to Kyla's bed and lays down next to her. "You get to read 'The Catcher in the Rye' for English," She takes the book from Kyla. "That's not fair."

"It's not my fault your English teacher has a _hard-on _for gay pulp fiction novels." Kyla grins.

"Shut up," Spencer opens the book. "Where did you stop?"

"I haven't even started."

Spencer reads. "If you really want to hear about it, the first thing you'll probably want to know is where I was born,"

Kyla turns on her side and drapes her arm over Spencer's waist.

Spencer continues to read, stretching out her arm for Kyla to rest her head on her shoulder. "And what -- and what my lousy childhood was like, and how my parents were occupied and all before they had me,"

"You're the best human pillow _ever_." Kyla slips her hand underneath Spencer's T-shirt and caresses her side.

Spencer stops reading "It's -- it's nice to know that -- those AP classes are coming in handy." She replies tongue tied.

"Keep reading," She presses her lips against Spencer's neck.

"You didn't -- you didn't say that word your suppose to say when you -- when you want someone to do something for you." Spencer barely manages to get out.

"Please," She kisses Spencer's neck, her hand still caressing Spencer's side.

_Uh…_

Spencer looks at the page.

_I think I've forgotten how to read. _

"I -- uh, where was I?" Spencer asks.

"I don't know," Kyla laughs against Spencer' neck.

Spencer promptly closes the book and tosses it to the foot of Kyla's bed.

"Hey, you," Kyla whispers.

"Yes, you," Spencer leans in and kisses her.

Kyla's bedroom door opens. "I found this great place!" Ashley says, excitedly.

Kyla pulls back from Spencer. "Shit," She whispers underneath her breath.

Ashley stares at Kyla. "What are you doing?"

Aiden walks into the room behind her. "_Whoa_…"

_We were about to make out, and then you came in with a side off beef._

Kyla sits up in her bed. "Ashley, it's -- we read -- we like to read to each other -- in bed."

Ashley walks out of Kyla's bedroom.

Kyla jumps out of bed and runs after her sister, leaving Aiden and Spencer alone.

_**End Chapter Three - Part Three - Ashley and a Side of Beef**_

"You and Kyla," He laughs and walks over to Kyla's bed, sitting down across from Spencer's tube sock clad feet.

_Sure, go ahead and make yourself comfortable. _

Spencer sits up. "Something like that."

Aiden picks up the book in-between him and Spencer's feet. "'The Catcher in the Rye'," He looks over his shoulder at Spencer briefly, confusion etched onto his face. "You're reading a book about bread?"

_I couldn't make this shit up if I tried._

"Yeah, Kyla and I were reading a book about -- bread." Spencer replies.

_I'm going to give him the benefit of the doubt -- because he's clearly taking the sarcastic approach to tell a joke. _

_He's just probably never heard of 'The Catcher in the Rye'._

_Yeah, but to assume I was reading a book about bread…_

"What's with the horse on the cover?" Aiden asks.

"The protagonist of the story is The Catcher --"

"The horse?"

_Are your parents first cousins?_

Spencer shakes her head at a momentary loss for words. "The Catcher is the protagonist of the story and he delivers rye bread on _horseback_."

_Don't be an asshole, Spencer. _

_I can't help myself. _

"Oh," Aiden puts the book down. "Cliff's notes are my friend."

_I'm kind of thinking they'll be your downfall. _

Spencer gets out of bed.

"You did me a favor." Aiden stands up.

"You're welcome." Spencer slips on her shoes.

"Don't you want to know what I'm talking about?" He asks, an undeniable hint of glee in his tone.

_No._

"What?" Spencer looks at him.

Aiden takes a step forward.

_Where's a rape phone when you need it?_

"You did me a favor, Spencer." Aiden lowers his voice. "Your memory loss is working wonders for my relationship with Ashley." He smirks.

Spencer grins. "You're not as much of a mental lightweight that I took you for -- that whole muscle head routine you have down isn't effectively disarming -- at least not to me. You're an asshole, but I thought you were harmless."

Aiden doesn't know how to respond. He didn't anticipate Spencer's straightforward response.

"She came back to me." He says, with a touch of desperation to his voice and Spencer intends on exploiting it.

"I'm thinking -- after I told her that I'd rather be friends."

"I've been spending a lot of quality time in Ashley's bed. It's just like old times -- before you moved to California." Aiden says, arrogantly, recovering from his initial surprise to Spencer's deliberately hurtful words.

"I think we both know that if I wanted to be with Ashley -- I could." Spencer replies, mater of fact about the situation.

_Now, it's my turn to be the conceited asshole. _

"You keep telling yourself that when she's laying underneath me." Aiden smirks.

_Touché. _

Spencer grins. "You keep telling yourself that she's not thinking about me when she is laying underneath you."

The muffled sound of Spencer's cell phone ringing in her messenger bag fills the room. She picks up her messenger bag from the floor and pulls out her cell phone.

"Spencer," Arthur says.

"Yeah, dad,"

"I left work early this afternoon." Arthur replies.

_Uh, okay…_

Arthur continues. "I told Glen that I would pick you up from school this afternoon, but I can't pick you up if you're not here, Spencer." He says, irritated.

"Dad --"

Arthur cuts her off. "Where are you, Spencer?"

"Kyla's house, but --"

"You stay there -- I'm picking you up and hopefully we won't be late for your therapy session with Maguire." He says and then closes his cell phone.

_Great…_

"Dad?" Spencer waits for a response.

_He hung up on me._

Spencer closes her cell phone and walks out of Kyla's bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Aiden asks, following her.

"I'm going to wait outside for my dad to pick me up, Mein Fuhrer."

"You didn't think you had to go to school?" Arthur asks, looking over at Spencer in the passenger seat.

"I did --"

"Spencer --"

"I did go to school today. I just didn't -- you know -- stay there." She replies.

Arthur shakes his head. "I'm on your side, Spencer, but when you do things like this…" He sighs.

"Are you going to tell her?" Spencer looks over at her father.

"No," He sighs after silence fills the car for several awkward beats.

"Thanks," She says, relieved that she wouldn't have to deal with Paula.

"I'm not doing this for you."

_You kind of are…_

"I'm doing this for my own sanity." Arthur says, his reasoning for withholding Spencer's truancy from Paula the same as his daughter's.

"Spencer, do me a favor,"

_Depends._

"Yeah," She replies.

"Don't cut school again."

_I can't make any promises._

"Okay," She replies.

"I want you to give Maguire a chance, Spencer."

"He can't be any worse than Brownstein."

Arthur pulls into the driveway of the craftsman-style bungalow.

_I like his house._

Spencer and Arthur get out of the car.

"Nice house," Arthur remarks.

"Yeah, but, ridiculously expensive."

They walk up the steps and Arthur knocks on the door. They wait several moments before Arthur presses the doorbell.

The door is opened, revealing Sean Maguire. He's taller than her father, but Spencer can't tell if he's younger or not because of his thick, bushy beard and his long slightly unkempt hair make it hard to pinpoint his age.

_Oh, look, it's Jim Morrison._

"Sean Maguire?" Arthur asks.

_You want to leave my mental health in the hands of this guy?_

Maguire nods.

"I'm Arthur Carlin and this is my daughter --"

Maguire cuts him off before he can finish with the introduction. "Spencer," He holds out his hand.

_I think I'm going to pass._

She slides her hands into the front pockets of her jeans.

"Thank you for agreeing to see her." Arthur says.

"You're welcome," Maguire takes a step back to allow Spencer inside. "Will see you in an hour, Arthur." He says.

"Okay," Arthur nods and looks at Spencer. "I'll be back in an hour."

Spencer nods and watches her father walk down the steps before she walks inside.

"You don't mind if I make myself a cup of tea first?" He shuts the door.

_It's on their dime. Go for it._

"No," She replies.

He walks ahead of Spencer through the entrance leading into the living room. "Go ahead and have a seat." He motions to one of the couches in the living room before walking through the dining room entrance and disappearing around the corner.

Spencer looks around the living room. Even though he was practicing out of his home nothing about his living room seemed professional.

"I can't believe they are paying this guy." She says, underneath her breath.

His decorating 'style' seemed to be a mesh of several different design aesthetics. Spencer notices the acoustic guitar propped up against the couch and she picks it up.

"You play?" He walks into the living room, bringing the mug up to his lips.

Spencer shakes her head and carefully puts the guitar back down into it's position against the couch. "I don't know -- I mean -- I don't own a guitar."

He sits down on the couch opposite from the couch Spencer props the guitar against.

"Let the healing begin." Spencer sits down on the couch with an amused look on her face.

"There are three major chords you should familiarize yourself with," He takes another sip from his mug before placing it on the coffee table in between them.

Spencer notices his paint stained T-shirt and hands. She had been so overwhelmed by his unkempt appearance she was finally soaking in the rest.

He continues. "G,C, and D."

_Okay…_

"You don't seem too interested though." He laughs and waits several moments allowing more than enough time for Spencer to speak, but she doesn't utter a single word. "The first session is free,"

_Good to know that you won't get paid for sitting here._

"I start billing with the second session, but that's only if I want to see you again." He says.

_What does that mean? I have to be worthy of your ridiculous set of 'standards' to warrant a billed session?_

_I hope you're prepared to sit here for an hour filled with silence._

Spencer stares at him, never breaking eye contact.

"How did it go?" Arthur sounds hopefully, pulling away from Maguire's home.

"It was -- interesting -- did you know that he decides whether or not he wants to see a patient again?"

"I wasn't aware of that…do you think he'll want to see you again?"

"Yeah,"

_If he enjoys silence and staring contests._

Arthur smiles. "Good."

_Lunch is half way over and she's not here. _

Spencer looks around from her position sitting on their bench.

_She'll be here._

_I called her yesterday, and she didn't call me back._

_Maybe, she was busy?_

_Maybe, she was avoiding me?_

_Why would she do that?_

_I don't know._

_Okay, so stop worrying. She likes you and you like her._

Spencer looks down at her bagged lunch.

"Hey,"

Spencer looks up and sees Bingo standing in front of her.

"What did I miss in English today?" He asks.

"Random pop quiz on chapter one of 'A Separate Peace'. What did I miss yesterday?" Spencer asks.

"Oh, you know, just grammar stuff." He replies.

"Grammar stuff," Spencer grins.

"So, what's in the bag?" He sits down next to her.

"Lunch."

_**End Chapter Three - Part Three - Ashley and a Side of Beef**_

**Trivia**

"Let the healing begin." is taken from the movie 'Good Will Hunting' when Will meets his therapist Sean Maguire (also the name of Spencer's therapist) for the first time.

**Feedback**

Dttdemon

_I love the bus scene! lol, i saw the vid on youtube and it was funny as hell! i can only imagine what the girls went through on the bus. lol. Spyla was so cute at the diner. :) pms!_

That video always gives me the giggles. It's just that funny and the girl sitting in the middle of it is HILARIOUS! Ha.

Catastrofairy

_hilarious chapter! n.n_

but your link didnt work. heres the vid if anyone wants it. just take out the spaces-

w. youtube .com/watch?vRKdcJfIM-tE&featurerelated

Thanks for the link. I forgot that doesn't allow that.

Sooragameela87

_so i've decided that in order to write the bus scene, you either had to witness this actual scene happening somewhere, or, you're incredibly creative lol regardless, i friggin loved it, and i'm waiting for more :)_

I got the bus scene from a video on you tube. Ha. So, I took that and switched around some stuff and wrote it into the story because I thought it was pretty funny and hoped that readers would think the same.

Physcob2002

_lol wow i think i spent a good 10 minutes laughing at the bus scence before i fishished this chapter lol...again it was another awesome chapter...pms!_

Thanks! It was pretty LOL worthy. Ha.

ShadowStalker001

_that drag queen scene cracked me up. keep up the awesome work;)_

Thanks, just trying to deliver the funny.

Sexyluv07

_Loved it! They are so cute together and Spencer is so chill in this story. I'ts awesome. PMS_

Yeah, Spencer is pretty cool in this story and her and Kyla just mesh so well together.

AbsoluteGarbage

_hahahah loved the idea of putting that drag queen in the story so funny...loved the diner scene too! uh oh they gotta tell ashley sooner or laterz i wonder what its gonna be like... hm..._

It's going to be an interesting unraveling of events.

NOTxINx2xLABELS

_very nice chapter and the dragqueen scene was hilarious PMS_

Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.

Mythic-lionheart

_haha, how true, public transportation can be a hoot. My roomates and I have had our far share of moments... like:  
"Lady! Get your god damn smoking bag off my bus!"  
haha ;)_

Lets hear it for public transportation! Ha.


	11. Hobo Clown

Title / Pratfall

Pairing(s) / Spencer and Kyla

Rating / PG-13 (Is subject to change. I always feel ridiculous rating a story for content.)

Disclaimer / Do I really have to state that I'm not affiliated with the show and I'm not profiting from it either?

Summary / Spencer plus pratfall equals retrograde amnesia.

_Quote_

"Hey, Kyla, it's me, Spencer -- Spencer Carlin,"

_Uh, I think she knows you. _

Spencer stumbles over her words. "Yeah, uh, so -- you -- we -- we haven't seen each other since yesterday, and we -- I didn't see you during lunch today, because -- we haven't seen each other since yesterday, but -- I already said that. So -- yeah, call me. I mean -- I'm not telling you that you _have _to call me."

_Your inability to articulate a simple sentence is astounding. _

"So, uh, call me -- when you get a chance." She pulls her cell phone from her ear.

_Shit…_

_**Chapter Four - Part One - Hobo Clown**_

"Spencer," Glen says, excitedly, knocking on her bedroom door.

"Yeah," Spencer calls out, sitting at her desk, trying to finish her homework.

_Geometry can suck my dick._

Glen opens the door. "You might want to familiarize yourself with a bus schedule," He walks into Spencer's room.

She turns around in her chair.

"Because, you are looking at the newest edition to the Sports-Time family." He grins.

"How does it feel to be a _productive _member of society?"

"I take offense to that --"

"Glen, playing Guitar Hero in your underwear isn't productive. It's -- _hobo clown _sad."

"Hobo clown sad…"

"Hobo clown sad -- you know -- eating cold beans out of a can with a stick, all of your worldly possessions in a sack tied to a_ stick_. The horrible pancake makeup they wear with the beard showing through. Who wants to see that? Nobody, Glen, just like nobody wants to see you in your underwear."

"Spencer, before we moved to the land of swimming pools and movie stars I didn't have any trouble getting a _date_." He emphasizes the last word with 'air quotes'.

Spencer laughs. "I'm an amnesiac not a moron, and you really need to work on your double entendre."

"It's true! I was the man!" He brags.

"Glen, I'm going to let you in on a little secret."

"What?"

"High school isn't the best years of our lives. Women live well into their late seventies, right?"

Glen shrugs. " I guess --"

"Okay, well, women live well into their late seventies and men -- early seventies --"

"That's because women nag us to death." He grins.

"Wow, some of that fresh _1950's_ humor. So, early seventies, Glen, that's a lot of time to cram some serious living into."

"Yeah, if you haven't peaked in high school."

"I doubt high school is the apex of your life, Glen.".

"Spencer, I was --"

"_The man_," She finishes for him unimpressed with the moniker.

"You have no idea what it feels like to -- to not know who you are --"

"Oh, yeah, I have no idea what that feels like, Glen."

"You know what I mean…if Clay were here he could --" Glen pauses. "He could back me up."

"What was he like?" Spencer asks, genuinely curious, no one in her family seemed to talk about him. She found it a bit unsettling though. His pictures were still up and his room still in tact, but rarely a word was spoken about him.

"He was a better brother to you than me." Glen says, regretfully.

Spencer's cell phone tone fills her bedroom.

She picks up her phone and flips it open. "Bingo?"

"Bingo…" Glen makes his face and walks out of Spencer's room, closing the door on the way out

"I think we should make our friendship official." Bingo says.

."How do you propose we do that?"

"Ice cream."

"You propose ice cream?"

"I propose ice cream."

"I'm not familiar with Bingo-lingo. What the hell are you talking about?"

"Instead of saying _lets meet up for coffee_. I'm suggesting we meet up for ice cream. I can introduce you to the _others_."

_A social situation…with a group of people I don't know…_

"I've got geometry homework."

"I'm a math whiz!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah, I'm a regular Good Will Hunting."

"Why do I doubt that we would get anything done?"

"I don't know…maybe, because you're a pessimist."

"I can't…this geometry homework is kicking my ass. Another time though --"

"I'm holding you to that."

"Spencer," Glen knocks on her door.

"Okay. I'll talk to you later, Bingo, bye." She says.

"Later, Spencer."

She closes her cell phone. "Yeah," She calls out.

"Uh," Glen walks into her room.

"Are you about to come out to me?"

"Funny…_she's_ here." He says.

"Could you be any more vague?"

"Ashley, she's here -- in our house."

"Okay,"

"Do you want me to get _rid_ of her?"

Spencer stands up. "No, Don Corleone, but thanks for the offer."

"Spencer," Ashley looks at Spencer sitting across from her on the Carlin's front porch.

"Yeah,"

"I'm not mad at you." She says, softly.

_Uh…_

"I'm mad at Kyla -- for taking advantage of your _condition_."

"Condition…I'm not Rain-man, Ashley."

"I just -- I just -- I know that you didn't understand how this -- thing you _had_ with Kyla would effect _everyone_, but now you know."

_And, knowing is half the battle._ _G.I. Joe!_

"Who is everyone?" Spencer asks.

"Well, me…"

"I'm sorry,"

_Not really…_

"It's okay, Spence."

"She was going to tell you."

"Is she the reason why were not together?"

"She's not the reason. You know that I don't remember _us_ --"

"And, that's the reason why you like her."

"That's not the reason."

"How can you be sure?"

"How can you?"

"I know that if you remembered us that you wouldn't date my sister. The fact that she would -- is just -- first Aiden and now you. It's like she's trying to take over my life!"

_And, the Oscar goes to…_

"You're dating, Aiden." Spencer points out.

"That's different, Spencer, because I knew him first and I knew you first and she just comes in and takes what's mine."

"I didn't realize I was your property."

Ashley sighs. "I didn't mean it that way."

"I understand why you're upset, but it doesn't change how I feel about Kyla."

Ashley stands up. "Okay,"

"What did you think I was going to say?" Spencer stands up.

Ashley walks to her car. "I don't know, but you could at least act like you care."

_**End Chapter Four - Part One - Hobo Clown**_

NotxxWhatxxItxxSeems

_loved this chapter_

cant wait for the next one!

and you're right about good writing...an idea can only tqake a person so far in life

Yup, it's one thing to have a great idea it's another thing to be able to execute it.

AbsoluteGarbage

_erg aiden is such a jerk but wutevs as long as spyla is around im good...looking forward to more!_

There isn't any Spyla in this chapter. Come to think of it there's more Spencer and Aiden interaction than anything else.

ShawdowStalker001

_omg the catcher in the rye scene where aiden thinks it's about bread portrays him oh so well;) the idiot he really is!_

That was a really FUN scene to write!

Sooragameela87

_soo, i'm thinking aiden is kinda dumb... but i'm loving the whole ashley walking in on spencer and kyla thing, and i'm really hoping to learn more about her reaction to it soon, so please pms :)_

I think Ashley's reaction might be a bit of a letdown because she's not angry with Spencer. She's angry with Kyla.

Sexyluv07

_I really do love they way spencer and kyla are. It's genius. They are so out of character and i love it. PMS Please_

Well, Spencer is different, but I'd like to think that at the core of her character in this story she's trying to do the right thing like canon Spencer tries to do the right thing on the show. And, Kyla…I just decided not to write her as an airhead like they did this latest season because I think she deserves better than that.

Sayanythinglover

_wow. i'm not one to write reviews but you pretty much forced me to. this story has completly captured my interest and it won't let go. and honestly, i don't think i want it to. i always find myself smiling as i'm reading each line. you're doing one hell of a job from one writer to another, especially with this chapter. the lines between spencer and aiden? brillant. keep up the good work :)_

Thank you! It always feels good to know that readers and writers appreciate the face that I'm trying to put out a well written story. And, some chapters just come easier than others. 'Ashley with a Side of Beef' was pretty easy for me to write. 'Hobo Clown' not so much though. It probably seems underwhelming in comparison.

Dttdemon

_aww where's Kyla? Aiden's a prick. and I _

Kyla's missing in action again, but all will be revealed in the next chapter.

Madam-xt

_lets see i missed a few update.  
first off, that public transport thing, was funny as, but i couldnt watch the video, the link didnt work for me so i hoping you could do it again? lol_

secondly, when they were at the diner, after kyla choose the booth, spencers thought was  
'lets make babies'...can i say i love you yet? LOL, i laughed so hard. i was really quite in the lounge and i started laughing and my mum looked at me weird, haha

so this is long isnt it? lol, just a few more things. very nice updates, lovely lovely. and post some more son

I forget that unfortunately on this site you can't post website addresses in a story.

hxxp/ww./watch?vRKdcJfIM-tE

Just change the 'x'' into 't' and add the 'w' after the two '/' and you should be able to view the video.

NOTxINx2xLABELS

_wow this chapter had so much things wrapped into one. very funny title. but the one thing that is weird is that adien is a self absorbed jackass. awsome update PMS_

You think Aiden being a self absorbed jackass is weird?

Skyler7749

_Once again pure awesomeness! The bus stuff was freaking hilarious and Aiden is a jackass. lol I just had to say that, anyways great stuff like always._

Thank you, and it's pretty easy to write Aiden as a jackass, but I'm going to try to spot relying on that so much to bring the funny. I wouldn't want readers to become bored with their banter.

Physcob2002

_good chapter, hope things turn out for the good with spyla pms_

Of course things will turn out good for Spyla, but there might be some bumps along the way.


	12. Chapter 12

Title / Pratfall

Pairing(s) / Spencer and Kyla

Rating / PG-13 (Is subject to change. I always feel ridiculous rating a story for content.)

Disclaimer / Do I really have to state that I'm not affiliated with the show and I'm not profiting from it either?

Summary / Spencer plus pratfall equals retrograde amnesia.

"_I do," - Spencer Carlin_

_Ear buds in._

Spencer walks through the parking lot of King High listening to her mp3 player.

"_**I'm not the tiger he never had. I'm not the first hit when you got it bad. I'm not your second. I'm not your third but I'll be your bird." **_

_She's waiting for me this morning._

Spencer grins, goofily, removing her ear buds.

_She didn't call you back._

Her goofy expression remains intact.

_Yeah, but, she makes me feel optimistic._

"Good morning," Spencer leans in to kiss her.

"Spencer," Kyla slides her hands onto Spencer's shoulders and stops her from moving in for a kiss.

_Ouch…_

Spencer steps back. "I called you --"

"I know,"

_Ouch…again._

"We need to talk."

_No, we don't need to talk, Kyla. I think we can go our entire lives without 'talking' to each other and have a healthy relationship._

They walk through the quad in silence.

_Dead man walking!_

_Inner monologue…silencio, por favor. _

They stop in front of _their_ bench.

Kyla sits down first and looks up at Spencer.

_Spencer, be a grown up and sit down with her._

_No…_

Spencer sits down.

"_**I'm not your Chesnutt. I'm not your Mould. I'm not your DJ on late night radio. I'll be the first one to ask where you were. I'll be your bird."**_

_Just rip off the band-aide, Kyla._

Spencer looks down. "Those green flats are growing on me." She taps her low top sneaker against Kyla's flat.

"We can't do _this_, Spencer."

_It's too late._

"What are we doing?" Spencer asks, looking at Kyla's flats.

_Breaking up._

Kyla laughs, miserably. "I don't know --"

"You're breaking up with me."

"She's my family --"

"Okay,"

Kyla stands up. "You could at least _act_ like you _care._"

"I do," Spencer grabs a hold of Kyla's hand.

"_**Then when there's no one to care. I could protect like I've always been there. I'll become your bear." **_

"We can't, Spencer." Kyla slips her hand out of Spencer's.

Spencer stands. "Why? I get that she's your family, but --"

"Raife wanted us to have a relationship."

"That's not it, that's not the reason."

The bell rings putting a premature kibosh on their conversation.

Kyla impulsively wraps her arms around Spencer's neck. "I'm sorry," She whispers into Spencer's ear.

"_**I'll sing statistics, and hide the truth. I'll tell your dad anything that you want me to. I'll hide your locket under the dirt. I'll be your bird."**_

Kyla pulls back and quickly walks away from Spencer.

_**End Chapter Four - Part Two**_

**Word**

This chapter went through several variations and was 'lengthy', but then I decided to end the chapter here.

**Trivia **

The song excerpt guitar girl sings is 'I'll be Yr Bird' by M. Ward on the album Transistor Radio.

**Feedback**

Sooragameela87

_not a let down at all! i actually liked the reaction that ashley had, talking to spencer like it was going to change something between spencer and kyla, and trying to say that the relationship she has with aiden is 'different', that's classic. PMS please :)_

Ashley is nowhere close to 'getting it'. She's use to things being a certain way, that she treating Spencer the same way she would before the shooting and it's obviously not working for her because Spencer isn't the same.

Sammythegreatsockrocker

_Honestly I can say Ashley isn't one of my characters in this story or the show. She is hot, yes, but as you have shown so well, she is way to in her own little 'me' world. I hate how she can't see past the whole 'I'm not beig chased by Spencer' thing in order to see that Spencer really is happy with her sister. It reminds me of the first episode of season three how she tells Spencer, "I choose you." I mean that to me sounded more like "Well you can start your love life again, because I decided who I want to screw tonight." Anywho, can't wait for the next part._

Ashley left for Europe and came back excepting things to be the same and start off where they left off. It isn't going to happen in this story because I believe the way that Ashley treated Spencer was horrible. You've stated it perfectly Ashley is very much into herself and excepts people to revolve around her wants and needs. It's not going to happen with Spencer anymore.

Physcob2002

_another great update of course, but...just where the hell did kyla run off to? lmao pms!_

Kyla was at home thinking about how to break things off with Spencer as we see in this chapter.

NOTxINx2LABELS

_very nice chapter and i really wish that ash would get her act together_

Ashley has some distance to travel to get her 'act together'.

Rarely

_I am completely in love with this story. It is a testament to good writing when a story that isn't Spashley (ugh) can survive on here. This is seriously a breath of fresh air, and the quotes from MST3K, Eternal Sunshine, and Wolf Parade just floors me. Whoever you are I plead my undying love to you. Dramatic I know, but I am gay. We have a flair for it._

Thanks! I really appreciate your more than kind words! I just put things into this story that I enjoy. I wish MST3K on you tube. Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind is one of my favorite movies, and Wolf Parade is a really great band. I'm surprised that the response to this story has been pretty positive and the amount of feedback makes me feel that I'm getting something right with this story.

Shadowstalker001

_i'm starting to think ashley didn't get the memo that spencer doesn't want her back. go spyla!_

Ha. Lost in translation I guess.

Wizdmgoddess

_I like how ashley thinks her sleeping with aiden just after begging to be with spencer is ok, but that spencer being with kyla is a crime against nature. i like the new spencer. telling aiden how she could be with ashley if she wanted. it was cool to see spencer do what she should have done on the show, which is shut aiden down and put him in his place._

Ashley is extremely fond of double standards apparently. I can understand her being hurt, but her actions really don't give her any room to judge the actions of others.

Jd Midnight

_good fic. i'd like to read more._

And, here is more for you to read.


	13. The Breakfast of Champions

Title / Pratfall

Pairing(s) / Spencer and Kyla

Rating / PG-13 (Is subject to change. I always feel ridiculous rating a story for content.)

Disclaimer / Do I really have to state that I'm not affiliated with the show and I'm not profiting from it either?

Summary / Spencer plus pratfall equals retrograde amnesia.

Music / In this chapter - 'The Way We Get By' performed by the band Spoon from the album 'Kill the Moonlight'. 'Sea of Love' performed by Cat Power from the album 'The Covers Records'. 'Damn It Feels Good to Be a Gangsta' performed by the Geto Boys from the soundtrack 'Office Space: The Motion Picture Soundtrack'.

"_Multicolored boogers." - Spencer Carlin_

"_**We get high in back seats of cars. We break into mobile homes. We go to sleep to shake appeal. Never wake up on our own." **_

Arthur opens Spencer's bedroom door. "Rise and shine."

_No…_

"I'm…awake." She mumbles.

"Spencer."

"I'm _awake, _dad._"_ She replies, sitting up in bed.

Arthur closes Spencer's bedroom door, and she immediately falls back into bed.

"_**And that's the way we get by, way we get by. And that's the way we get by, way we get by."**_

A hand wipes through the condensation of the bathroom mirror to reveal Spencer Carlin's expressionless face.

She is wearing a pair of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles briefs studying her reflection in the mirror.

"You talkin' to me? You _talkin'_ to _me_? You talkin' to me?" She looks around the bathroom.

"Then who the hell else are you talkin' to? You talkin' to me? Well, I'm the only one here. Who the fuck do you think you're talkin' to?"

For a long moment, she does nothing. She continues to look impassively into the mirror at the scarring on her chest for what becomes an uncomfortably long time.

"_**We go out in stormy weather. We rarely practice discern. We make love to some weird sin. We seek out the taciturn."**_

Spencer looks out her bedroom window at the pouring rain.

_Another beautiful day. _

She slips her messenger bag onto her shoulder.

"_**And that's the way we get by, way we get by. And that's the way we get by, way we get by."**_

Spencer opens up the kitchen cabinet.

_What are we shoveling into our mouth this morning?_

_Fruity Pebbles?_

Spencer shakes her head. "Multicolored _boogers._"

_Raisin Bran?_

"Yeah, that's what I need a heaping does of _bran_ and _milk_ because it's never too early in the morning for _number two_."

_Frosted Flakes?_

"Well, they're _grrr_eat!"

_Lucky Charms?_

"The _real_ breakfast of champions." She smiles and grabs the box of cereal.

Arthur walks into the kitchen. "The great cereal debate." He smiles, miserably, rubbing his sore neck from another night sleeping on the couch.

"I turned the coffee maker on for you." She replies, walking over to the kitchen table, a bowl, spoon, and carton of milk on the table.

"Thanks," He pours himself a cup of coffee. "What happened to making lunch before eating breakfast?"

_She broke up with me._

Spencer shrugs, pouring the cereal into the bowl. "I didn't feel like it this morning."

_**Chapter Five - The Breakfast of Champions **_

Spencer buttons her denim coat and she pulls the hood of the jacket underneath her denim coat.

She opens her father's car door and slams it shut making a break for cover underneath one of the many breezeways.

She tries to navigate her way through the crowd of students all staking a claim underneath the breezeway.

"What's the story morning glory?" Bingo grins, falling into step with Spencer.

She looks over at Bingo. His trademark pompadour, slicked back and covered underneath a newsboy cap.

"It's raining and it's cold." Spencer replies.

"Where's that _beautiful_ bohemian looking --"

"She broke up with me." Spencer interrupts him.

"Oh, sorry," He replies, genuinely apologetic. "How about we partake in an _herbal refreshment_ -- I mean -- you know -- if you're _into_ that."

Kyla breaks through the crowd. "Hey," She says, surprised.

_Uh…_

"Hey," Spencer slides her hands in the pockets of her denim jacket.

Kyla and Spencer stare at each other.

Bingo digs in the front pocket of his jeans producing a set of keys. "Take these," He says, dangling them in front of Spencer.

Spencer turns to look at him, confusion etched onto her features, but she holds out a hand and Bingo drops the keys into her open hand.

"67' White Chevy Nova," He points to the parking lot. "It's a big boat of the car near the front gate." He grins, proudly.

"Why are you giving me your car keys?" Spencer asks.

"I should go." Kyla cuts in.

"You should stay. You two _need_ to talk. My _existence_ depends on it." He says, his tone ambiguous.

"You're _weird_." Spencer grins.

He shrugs. "What do you except from a guy named Bingo?"

Spencer turns the key in the ignition and immediately turns on the heat.

_Say something!_

"It's cold." Spencer says.

Kyla nods. "Yeah."

_Okay…_

Spencer turns on the radio.

"_**Come with me. My love to the sea. The sea of love. I wanna tell you. How much. I love you." **_

Kyla opens the car door and slams it shut behind her running out into the pouring rain.

Spencer doesn't hesitate to go out into the pouring rain after her.

"Kyla!" Spencer calls out, sprinting across the parking lot. "Kyla!" Spencer grabs a hold of Kyla's arm and turns her around.

"_**Do you remember, when we met? That's the day I knew you were my pet. I wanna tell you. How much. I love you."**_

Spencer grabs a hold of Kyla's face with both hands and pulls her into a intense kiss.

Kyla wraps her arms around Spencer's waist, leaning into her and returning Spencer's kisses with an equal amount of need and want.

Spencer pulls out of the kiss and grabs a hold of Kyla's hand. They run back to Bingo's car and get in both of them soaking wet and neither of them caring.

"_**Come with me. My love to the sea. The sea of love."**_

"Come here," Kyla whispers with a flirtatious smile on her face.

Spencer slides across the leather of the front bucket seat and her lips met Kyla's for another series of kisses.

"_**I wanna tell you. How much. I love you."**_

"_**Damn it feels good to be a gangsta. A real gangsta plays his cards right. A real gangsta never runs his fuckin mouth. Cuz real gangsta don't start fights."**_

Spencer walks into English class with a grin on her face.

"How did things go?" Bingo sits up.

Spencer hands the keys over to him.

"So, how did things go?"

She sits down in the desk next to him. "Pretty good."

"Pretty good, that's all you're going to give me?"

Spencer nods. "Yeah, that's all I'm going to give you." She grins.

_**End Chapter Five - The Breakfast of Champions**_

**Feedback**

**Toria**

_no, they can't break up. that's totally not cool. like ouch. that's how uncool it is. ashley is being a total by getting between them when she's the one that left first. they gotta get back together! spyla must live on.  
oh and good update_.

Spyla will live on. I think you will be happy with this chapter. It doesn't mean things are resolved though.

**Sammythegreatsockrocker**

_I think I literally slipped out a tear at the fact the chapter ended so fast. I shall now be titled the loser of fanfiction who cries at short chapters xD_

I hadn't intended for it to be short, but I just omitted a bunch of scenes that I didn't feel worked for the last chapter. This one is two pages longer than the last update, but I think there is some good stuff in it that won't make the shortness of it harsh for readers use to longer updates.

**NOTxIN2XLABELS**

_wow i didn't see them breaking up for a while but i guess it was for the best PMS_

For the best? No way!

**Music ismyboyfriend**

_wtf, i was expecting more. however, it was another great chapter. can't wait for the next._

I was going to write more, but it just didn't work for the chapter.

**Physcob2002**

_aww such a tease lol but i love it anyways! great update. pms :)_

Thanks! Yeah, it was a tease, but unintentional.

**Sooragameela87**

_You would never know that ashley and kyla are related in this fic cause of how selfish ashley is while kyla is the complete opposite, giving up spencer just to stay loyal to her sister. Well, I must say that it's become a need for me to find out what happens next. Yup, it's not just a want anymore, it's just been upgraded. So please, help me out, PMS :)_

One thing to remember about Ashley and Kyla in this story is that although they are sister's they had two different upbringings.

**Dttdemon**

_that was a dumb reason to break up with Spencer! love shall prevail!_

There's more behind Kyla's decision to break up with Spencer, and although they do 'make up' in this update. That doesn't mean that things are resolved.

**Shadowstalker001**

_wow that's got to suck, poor spence._

Yup, considering that Kyla is the first person that Spencer has gotten close to outside of her family.

**Warsawdivision**

_Love the story. It's so refreshing to read something other than spashly. You're a great writer and I have to say I love your choice of movies and music. You seem like a cool cat. Keep the updates coming, please._

Thanks! Me a cool cat? Nah. I'm just writing what I'd like to see more of in the Spashley fandom. I just want to add some variety into the mix and give readers options to choose from.


	14. The Almost Big Bang

Title / Pratfall

Pairing(s) / Spencer and Kyla

Rating / PG-13 (Is subject to change. I always feel ridiculous rating a story for content.)

Disclaimer / Do I really have to state that I'm not affiliated with the show and I'm not profiting from it either?

Summary / Spencer plus pratfall equals retrograde amnesia.

Music / 'Follow You, Follow Me' performed by the Red House Painters from the album 'Shanti Project Collection 1'.

"_Whoa! Lets slow down there date rapist!" - Spencer Carlin_

Spencer is sitting on her bed across from Kyla, a bed sheet over them and shutting out the rest of the world.

"What happens _when_ you remember?" Kyla asks.

Spencer looks down.

"Spencer," Kyla slides herself in between Spencer's legs.

Spencer looks up. "_If -- _it wouldn't change the way I feel. Is that why you broke up with me?"

"You are -- were in love with her --"

"_Were_ as in _past tense_ as in _no longer_ --"

"You don't remember her, but,"

_I'm well aware of that…_

"If you did, Spencer, you would --" Kyla sighs. "You would _still_…love her, and,"

"Thank you, for deciding that for me, Kyla." She replies, sarcastically, leaning back on her hands.

"We agreed that we needed to talk and that _includes_ me saying things that you might not want to hear."

"I know -- I just -- I don't like people telling me how I _would_ or _should_ feel."

"I'm not doing that," Kyla says, hesitantly. "At least -- I wasn't _trying_ to do that." She replies, apologetically.

"I know,"

"I want you to know that _when_ -- _if_ you remember," Kyla looks down. "I'd understand if you…got back together with…her."

"You would?" Spencer says in disbelief. "How _enlightened _ and _mature_ of you." Her sarcastic tone returns.

"Spencer --" Kyla looks up.

"I would be _pissed_ off if you decided to break up with me to date that illiterate fuck, Aiden!" She pushes herself away from Kyla and sits up 'Indian Style'.

Kyla sighs. "You're not listening to me."

Spencer shakes her head. "_Everyone_ excepts me to act a _certain_ way. I thought you were different." She pulls the bed sheet from over them.

"I just -- I didn't want -- I didn't want you to feel -- obligated to be with me."

"You've already given up on us." Spencer laughs, miserably. "It's so easy for you to say." She replies, hurt.

"This isn't easy, this is very _not easy_ --"

"So, you want to break up -- _again_?"

"I _don't_ -- _I don't_ want to break up. I'm just -- I'm just trying to be --"

"Mature about the situation?"

"Yeah, I guess -- something like that --"

"Well, don't be --"

"I'm doing this for you, Spencer."

Spencer shakes her head. "No, you're doing _this_ for her."

"I'm trying to be --"

"Selfless -- and I'm suppose to appreciate that fact? You'd be willing to step aside _if_ I remembered and wanted to be with her again. I think it _sucks_ and it _hurts_ that you could _bow out_ _gracefully_."

"Spencer --"

"I wouldn't do that with you. I wouldn't step aside, because I'm not selfless -- I'm _selfish_, Kyla, and I want to be with you, because I really like you _a lot_ -- my like of you is _epic_, and --"

Kyla grabs the front of Spencer's plaid, flannel, button down. The color bringing out the blue in Spencer's eyes. She presses her mouth hard against Spencer's.

_Uh…_

"I want to be with you _so bad_." Kyla smiles against Spencer's warm and inviting lips. "I was just -- setting myself up for the inevitable --" She rests her hands on Spencer's shoulders.

"Do you think I'm that shallow?"

Kyla shakes her head. "I'm just _that afraid_." She whispers.

Spencer leans in and kisses her softly on the lips, pulling the bed sheet back over them.

_**Chapter Six - Part One - The Almost Big Bang**_

"_**Stay with me, my love, I hope you'll always be, right here by my side if ever I need you." **_

Spencer leisurely pulls out of their kiss. "I want to be with you, Kyla. I'm _not_ going _anywhere_."

She slides herself onto Spencer's lap, draping her arms on Spencer's shoulders.

_You have no idea how much I like you, Kyla._

Spencer wraps her arms around Kyla's waist. "You're beautiful." She whispers, leaning in and pressing her lips softly against Kyla's.

_It's not Shakespeare, but it's truth. _

Kyla slides her hands up and down Spencer's back, and rests her head onSpencer's shoulder. "Hey, you," She pulls down the collar of Spencer's button up and kisses the soft skin of Spencer's neck.

_Uh…_

Spencer feels her stomach turning in that _good_ way. "Yes, you," She barely manages to get out. Her facial expressions growing increasingly goofy with every press of Kyla's warm and wet lips against her neck.

_Uh…_

"I think we should stay like _this_," Kyla's lips form into a smile against Spencer's neck. "What do you think?"

_Uh…_

"Should I lock my door?" Spencer asks.

Kyla nods. "Yeah," She smiles, kissing Spencer. "You should." She whispers, suggestively.

Spencer slides from underneath the sheet. She slips her head underneath the sheet. "I'll be right back." She disappears from underneath the sheet.

_We're going to have sex -- sex for the **first** time!_

Spencer locks her bedroom door.

_Whoa! Lets slow down there date rapist!_

"Did you get lost?" Kyla teases, playfully.

"Yeah, you should probably go on without me." Spencer replies, walking over to the bed she feels a sharp pain in her chest. She's finding it increasingly harder to breathe.

_Don't do this to me!_

_You're okay._

Spencer closes her eyes and takes slow and steady deep breaths.

"Spencer," Kyla pulls back the sheet.

She opens her eyes. "Yeah,"

"What's wrong?" Kyla asks, concerned.

"It's nothing," Spencer replies, nonchalantly, getting back into her bed, and pulling the sheet over them.

"You're face is _flushed_, Spencer."

Spencer grins. "Yeah, because of _you_ and my attempt to appear 'indie'." She says with a sense of humor about herself and motions to the long sleeved plaid flannel button up she's wearing."

Kyla slides onto Spencer's lap.

"_**Oh, my love, in your arms I feel so safe and so secure everyday is such a perfect day to spend alone with you.**_

Kyla leans in and kisses Spencer, undoing the buttons on Spencer's shirt.

_Steady. Slow. Deep. Breathes. _

Spencer slides her hands over Kyla's breasts, a bra and a T-shirt the only barrier between her hands and Kyla's breasts, and they are both hyper aware of that fact.

"I want you to touch me." Kyla whispers against Spencer's mouth, pushing Spencer's shirt off of her shoulders and down her arms.

Their kiss deepens and Spencer slides her hands down Kyla's shirt.

Kyla pulls out of the kiss, resting her hands on Spencer's shoulders. "I want you to touch me."

Spencer doesn't break eye contact with her, slipping her hands underneath Kyla's shirt.

_Skin. Her skin._

Spencer feels fabric and skin underneath her hands. Kyla's lips pressed against hers again.

Spencer cups Kyla's breasts, rubbing the pads of her thumbs over Kyla's hard nipples.

Kyla inhales sharply, loving the feel of Spencer's hands ."Spencer,"

"Yeah," Spencer doesn't stop touching Kyla's breasts.

"_**I will follow you, will you follow me, everyday and night that we know will be? I will stay with you, will you stay with me, just one single tear in each passing year?"**_

Kyla lays back, face partially hidden by the sheet.

Spencer rubs the front of her T-shirt, feeling the scarring underneath.

_She'll see…_

"Spencer," Kyla sits up.

Spencer continues to rub the front of her T-shirt. "I have -- I have this -- some scarring on my chest from --"

"It's okay," Kyla gently pulls Spencer's hand away from the front of her T-shirt.

"the bullet and the surgery."

"Is it okay if I --"

"Yeah, it's okay,"

_Famous last words. _

Kyla slips her hand underneath Spencer's T-shirt.

Spencer closes her eyes, afraid to see Kyla's expression as her fingers slide against the scarring on Spencer's chest.

"I put this _stuff_ on it -- you know -- to help with the scarring -- I don't know -- I think it's working."

Kyla doesn't reply though, fingertips still moving over skin.

Spencer is forced to opinion her eyes, because she's curious as hell to see Kyla's reaction even if it hurts.

Kyla's staring at Spencer. She lifts up the front of Spencer's T-shirt and leans in kissing the scared area of Spencer's chest.

_**End Chapter Six - Part One - The Almost Big Bang**_

**Feedback**

**NOTxINx2xLABELS**

_wow very unexpected chapter, but very good PMS_

I think you might find this one also unexpected.

**Physcob2002**

_another great update! wow that kinda rymed lol eh o well...anyways, hopefully things will start to work out for the two lovebirds,yeah? pms!_

Yes, and things really worked out in this chapter for the most part.

**Jd Midnight**

_rain...always makes the best break-up and getting back to together scenes. good update. please update soon. it's hard to find spyla on here._

If you do find other Spyla stories on this site. Let me know.

**dttdemon**

_I hope things get better for Spyla soon! :) pms!_

They will a lot sooner than you thought. Ha.

**Catastrofairy**

_the fact that spencer wears tmnt briefs just made my freaking day xD_

that, and the bran cereal thing. youre hilarious. lol

Thanks! I try. Ha.

**Toria**

_you're right i do like this chapter. but the drama that is ashley will follow. here's to hoping that spencer and her dad will get their relationships sorted out_

It's not that there is anything in particular that's wrong with Spencer and her father Arthur's relationship. It has more to do with Arthur and Paula having trouble, and unfortunately that is spilling over.

**Taymm15**

_so I just read all of it and I honestly didn't think I was going to like this pairing but I really do I love you sense of humor it very refreshing and witty a superb combination_

Thank you, it's nice to hear from people that aren't fans of this particular pairing enjoying the story.


	15. Uh

Title / Pratfall

Pairing(s) / Spencer and Kyla

Rating / PG-13 (Is subject to change. I always feel ridiculous rating a story for content.)

Disclaimer / Do I really have to state that I'm not affiliated with the show and I'm not profiting from it either?

Summary / Uh…

Notes / So, some stuff happened…

"_I don't know -- sometimes -- things just don't make sense, Spencer."_ - Kyla Woods

Spencer stares at the memorial dedicated to the students of King High. She rubs the scarring on her chest through her T-shirt, feeling short of breath she crouches down.

_Steady. Slow. Deep. Breaths. _

"I still haven't heard anything from USC." Aiden stands next to her.

_Huh?_

She looks over and sees Aiden's hairless and smooth legs.

_He **nairs** his legs!_

Spencer stands. "You applied to the University of Southern California?" She asks in disbelief.

Aiden nods. "Yeah, Marshall School of Business."

"You _applied_ to the _University of Southern California_, _Marshall School of Business, _that's -- that's _tremendous_, Aiden." Spencer replies, skeptical of Aiden Dennison's scholarly aspirations.

_Cue the unsettling intro. I'm in 'The Twilight Zone'. _

"I've been thinking," Aiden looks at the memorial.

_Right…_

Aiden continues. "I want to do _something_ with my life, Spencer."

_Kyla, where are you?_

Spencer looks around.

Aiden looks over at Spencer. "I met this,"

_Thawed out caveman and he taught you about life._

"_College_ _girl_ --"

"_College girl_, so I take it she's a _girl_ in _college._" Spencer grins, amused, with herself.

Aiden replies, defensively. "She's majoring in _psychology_."

"I bet Freud's got nothing on her -- what's her name?"

_I doubt her parents named her 'College Girl'._

"Sasha," Aiden grins. "She like had a ton of like…insight,"

_Like, really, she had like a ton of like insight, you don't say?_

"On the psych -- psychological,"

_That's right, Aiden, sound it out._

"Effects of the shooting."

"Did you ever get that,"

_Ridiculous…_

"Tattoo?" Spencer asks.

Aiden shakes his head. "No, I didn't get it, Ashley, said she doesn't want me to ruin my _perfect_ body."

Spencer laughs.

"What?" Aiden asks, confused.

"Nothing," Spencer laughs, shaking her head.

"I think you should talk to her."

"Ashley?"

"Sasha,"

_Yeah, like -- _

_He's got me saying it!_

_I need a psych major to fuck me up_.

_**Chapter Six - Part Two - Uh…**_

"Thanks, Aiden, but, I'd rather go to a _licensed_ therapist."

_And, not some college girl with questionable taste in men._

He shrugs. "I tried…you need a ride home?"

Spencer shakes her head. "No, I'm good, thanks."

"Okay." Aiden walks off.

Spencer stares at the framed photograph of her brother, surrounded by wilted flowers.

"Hey," Kyla says, softly, draping her arm around Spencer's shoulder

"Hey," Spencer briefly looks over at Kyla.

Kyla rests her head on Spencer's shoulder.

"I'm just trying to figure out _why_ I'm still here." Spencer says.

"What?" Kyla lifts her head from Spencer's shoulder.

"I think about -- you know -- the fact that I didn't die that night, and it doesn't make sense. You know -- right here," Spencer places her hand on her chest.

Kyla slides her hand on top of Spencer's.

"And, there's nothing even physically wrong with me, Kyla."

"I don't know -- sometimes -- things just don't make sense, Spencer."

"You're going to learn how to tune a guitar." Maguire runs a hand through his disheveled hair.

"Guitar lessons, is this part of your unorthodox method?" Spencer questions, awkwardly holding the acoustic guitar in her hands.

"Are you right handed or left handed?"

_Well, I masturbate with my left hand, but I write with my right hand. So, I guess that makes me ambidextrous. _

"I'm right handed."

"You're already holding the neck of the guitar in your left hand which is correct for someone who is right handed."

_I know how to hold a guitar. Lets alert the local media. _

_Spencer, don't be a dick. I think he can help. So, let him. _

"There's this memorial -- at school and -- and I think it's kind of morbid. It's depressing to see a memorial dedicated to people that have died."

_Does that make me an asshole?_

"It's part of the grieving process for some --"

"You can't grieve if you don't remember."

Glen turns the key in the ignition. "I got a call from, mom, family meeting." He says less than enthusiastic.

Spencer closes the car door. "About?"

Glen shrugs. "I don't know, Spencer, she just told me to come straight home after picking you up from therapy." He looks over at Spencer. "Click it, or ticket."

Spencer puts on her seatbelt. "I have _officially _clicked it."

Glen pulls away from the curb.

Spencer's cell phone vibrates in her coat pocket and she pulls it out. "Hey,"

"Hey, I just found this _great_ loft apartment!" Kyla replies, excitedly.

"Yeah?" Spencer smiles.

"I filled out the application and I should hear whether or not I get it within the next couple of days."

"A place for us to make out." Spencer grins.

"Yeah, because, we don't do that enough."

Arthur clears his throat, standing in front of Glen and Spencer sitting on the couch. "You know that your mother and I love you two very much, don't you?"

"Yeah," Glen nods. "Family meeting adjourned." He begins to stand up from the couch.

"Glen," Arthur says, sternly.

Spencer looks over her shoulder at Paula standing behind the couch. Paula's face remains expressionless.

_They're separating…_

"Your father has decided we should separate." Paula announces, unexpectedly.

Arthur shares a 'look' with Paula. "Your mother and I --"

"Are you going to get a divorce?" Glen asks.

"Right now, we are just separating." Arthur replies.

_I should feel something. _

"Your father _already_ has an apartment." Paula tactlessly drops another 'bomb'.

"You already have an apartment?" Spencer asks.

_You're going to leave us with her?_

Arthur nods. "Yes, but, it's a _two_ bedroom apartment."

_Uh…_

_**End Chapter Six - Part Two - Uh…**_

**Feedback**

**NOTxINx2XLABELS**

_hell yes that was unexpected finally but i totally hope that spence is ok_

Yeah, that scene was unexpected, but I hope you enjoyed it.

**Musicismy boyfriend**

_awesome, awesome chapter. can't wait for the next! this spyla pairing is the best i've read._

Thank you! I'm glad you're digging this version of the Spyla pairing.

**AbsoluteGarbage**

_omg omg i loved this chapter!! it was very sweet and i enjoyed it! haha ur such a good writer looking forward for the next chapter! i wish there were more spyla pairings on but i'm more than satisfied with this one_

I'll have to put in some more Spyla moments like in the previous chapter. Thanks for enjoying my particular style of writing I know it's on the 'quirky' side, but that's who I am. Ha. I also wish there where more Spyla stories around to read!

**Physcob2002**

_im soo happy things are working out for them, its a good story and great update! keep it up hehe pms!_

I wanted to stay away from all of that drama stuff from 'outside sources' i.e. Ashley and Aiden because that'd be too predictable, and honestly Spencer doesn't care about Ashley's relationship with Aiden.

**Dttdemon**

_\m/(._

)

**Toria**

_whoa. spyla is getting very serious here. ashley will not handle this well. my guess is that spence will start getting small flashes of her lost memories within the next couple chapters. oh that would be cool. so much drama to look forward to_

You'll have to read to find out, but I won't confirm or deny you're guess..


	16. Dial 'S' for Spencer

Title / Pratfall

Pairing(s) / Spencer and Kyla

Rating / PG-13 (Is subject to change. I always feel ridiculous rating a story for content.)

Disclaimer / Do I really have to state that I'm not affiliated with the show and I'm not profiting from it either?

Summary / Lets see, Ashley makes an appearance…

Music / Jenny Lewis and The Watson Twins 'You're What You Love' from the album 'Rabbit Fur Coat'.

Notes / Yeah, I guess the last chapter was random and shoddily put together.

"_**Protégé that's French for gay lover, right?**_**" ****_- Spencer Carlin_**

_They are magically delicious!_

Spencer shovels a spoonful of toasted oats and multicolored marshmallow bits into her mouth.

_And, the perfect late night snack for YouTube viewing._

Spencer places her bowl of cereal onto her desk, and puts on her headphones, turning up the volume on her laptop.

"There is a fifth dimension,"

"_**Beyond that which is known to man. It is a dimension as vast as space and as timeless as infinity. It is the middle ground between light and shadow, between science and superstition and it lies between the pit of mans fears and the summit of his knowledge. This is a dimension of imagination, it is an area which we call," **_

"The Twilight Zone_." _ Spencer picks up her bowl of cereal.

Her cell phone screen lights up and vibrates on her desk.

_Ashley…_

_**Chapter Seven - Part One - Dial 'S' for Spencer**_

Spencer puts down her bowl of cereal, and takes off her headphones.

_You should answer it._

Spencer picks up her cell phone.

"_**The phone is a fine invention. It allows me to talk endlessly to you. About nothing disguising my intentions. Which I'm afraid, my friend, are wildly untrue." **_

"Spencer," Ashley says, hesitantly.

"Yeah,"

"I know it's late, but --"

"It's," Spencer looks at the time on her laptop. "4:20."

_4:20._

Spencer grins.

_4:20...that's funny._

"I was out celebrating."

_And…_

_Spencer…_

_I know…'don't be a dick'._

"Celebrating --"

"Ethan, he's my dad's protégé,"

_Protégé that's French for gay lover, right?_

"Ethan's producing a tribute cover album of my dad's music, and he asked me if I would cover one of his songs."

"That's…"

_Don't say 'That's -- that's tremendous' ._

_I wasn't!_

_You were --_

_Okay, I was, but I didn't, and do you know what that proves?_

_What?_

_It proves that I'm capable of exercising some restraint. _

"That's -- do you know what song you're going to cover?" Spencer shovels another spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

"We're going to talk about that over lunch tomorrow."

"If you have your choice," Spencer mumbles with a mouthful of milk and cereal. "If you have your choice," She finishes chewing and swallowing. "Which song of your dad's would you choose to cover?"

"Good question, Spence, I have no idea. What are you eating?"

"Cereal -- I know it's rude to talk with your mouth full, but this is really good cereal."

Ashley laughs. "What kind of cereal?"

"Lucky Charms,"

"Oh,"

_The inevitable awkward silence. _

"So, uh, where did you go to celebrate?"

"Ego, it's this new club."

_Another awkward silence._

"You and Aiden had a good time?"

"How did you know that I went with, Aiden?"

"Well, you two are _together_, right?"

Ashley sighs. "Yeah, I guess…"

"He _**nairs**_ his legs --"

Ashley laughs. "Yeah, I know, but he'll never admit to it though."

"Why do you like him? I just don't get it -- I mean -- I get that he's a good looking guy, but there's not a lot going on upstairs."

"He's -- familiar and safe."

"You could do better."

"I _did_,"

"Ashley --"

"I know, Spence."

"Ashley -- Ashley -- she hung up on me." Spencer closes her cell phone.

"Spencer," Glen knocks on Spencer's bedroom door. "Spencer," He opens her door.

"Uh, privacy, _bro_."

Glen closes Spencer's bedroom door behind him.

"I could have been looking at porn." Spencer says.

"Yeah, but, you're not." Glen sits down on her bed.

"Sure, make yourself comfortable." She says, sarcastically, picking up her bowl of cereal.

Glen looks down. "You think they're going to get a divorcee?"

"Yeah,"

Glen looks up.

"I don't think they've been happy for a very long time, Glen."

"How would you know?" Glen replies, defensively.

_Anyone with an average IQ could figure that out._

"Glen," Spencer says, softly, trying to be considerate of his feelings. "He sleeps on the _couch_."

"They have -- they have different work schedules, Spencer. Dad works during the day and mom works the overnight shift."

"Yeah, which, makes the fact that dad sleeps on the couch even more weird."

"What are you _trying_ to say?"

_Don't…_

"Paula, works the _overnight_ shift, but," Spencer pauses.

_Don't…_

"What?" Glen asks.

Spencer shovels another spoonful of soggy marshmallow bits and oats into her mouth.

_And, this should buy me…five seconds._

"What?" Glen repeats, irritated.

"The overnight shift starts at _eleven_, Glen. I get out of school at _three_, and when I get home after _four_ she's not home. Where do --"

"So…" Glen sounds, less than confident.

"Where do you think she goes, Glen?"

He shrugs, "I don't know," and crosses his arms over his chest. "Where do you think she goes, Spencer?"

"You've heard them -- at night arguing -- Paula's cheating on --"

"_Mom_ -- her name is _mom_,"

_Technically it's Paula, but…_

"How do you know she's -- she's doing _that_?"

"Come on, Glen." Spencer says, softly.

"I want things how they _were_,"

_What do you say?_

Glen stands up, arms still crossed over his chest. "We were -- our family was happy -- back in Ohio."

_Ohio? Birthplace of Aviation, doesn't induce the 'happy' in me. _

"You ever wonder -- how Ohio can be the 'Birthplace of Aviation', but North Carolina is 'First in Flight'?"

"No…" Glen says, taken aback. "You could at least,"

_Act like you care…_

_I'm trying._

"_Act_ like you care! Our parents are separating -- they're going to get a _divorcee_, Spencer! And, you're making a _stupid joke_!"

He storms out of her room and slams the door shut.

I_t was an observation…a stupid one, but an observation._

"That's the last of it." Arthur pulls down the door.

_You sound surprisingly upbeat for someone whose marriage is ending. _

Spencer stands up from the front porch.

"I meant it," Arthur walks over to her. "You and Glen are more than welcome to stay with me _whenever_ you want --"

"I know -- why didn't you tell _me_?"

"Spencer, I didn't want -- for you -- I didn't want for you or Glen to be in the middle of _this_ -- feeling like you have to choose sides." Arthur explains.

"I don't want to live with _her_ --"

"Spencer, she's your mother, and she needs you and Glen more than you know --"

"What about you?"

"I'm -- moving into a two bedroom apartment, and trying to figure things out -- you need stability, a daily routine, and --"

"I get it --"

"This _isn't_ easy for me, Spencer."

"I know…"

"You should come with me. I could show you the apartment."

"Kyla, she's coming over."

Arthur nods, understandingly. "I like her." He smiles.

"Yeah, me too." Spencer smiles, goofily.

"You got _The Look_." He points at her.

"_The Look_." Spencer laughs.

"_The Look_…how about dinner -- Sunday?"

Spencer nods. "Okay,"

"I'll call Glen. So, Sunday?"

"Yeah,"

Arthur pulls Spencer into an impromptu hug. "I tried --"

"I know, dad."

Arthur pulls back. "Sunday." He walks over to the moving van.

Spencer feels short of breath and sits down on the porch.

Arthur 'cautiously' backs out of the driveway, and almost hits the mailbox in the process.

She's feeling lightheaded, and the sight of her father, driving down the quite residential street is undulating.

She squeezes her eyes shut, focusing on her breathing.

Spencer is sitting on the living room couch watching television and reciting the characters dialogue.

"Why do you want to have a baby with me? You can't stand me."

"_**That's not true. Why don't I make you some of this new Mococoa Drink? All natural. Cocoa beans from the upper slopes of Mount Nicaragua. No artificial sweeteners--" **_

"What the _hell _are you talking about?"

"_**I've tasted other cocoas. This is the best."**_

"What the hell has that got to do with anything? Tell me what's happening!"

When she hears the sound of the doorbell, Spencer, picks up the remote and pauses the movie.

_You're going to be alone with her._

Spencer stands up from the couch.

_Yeah, but, we're just --_

_She's staying the night._

She walks out of the living room and into the hallway.

_We just started dating._

Spencer opens the door. "Hey," She grins, taking a step back, allowing Kyla inside.

Kyla smiles. "So, what should I do with this?" She says, referring to her bag.

Spencer closes the front door. "Uh, I'll take it," She reaches for Kyla's bag.

"Thanks," Kyla hands Spencer her bag.

Spencer slides the strap of Kyla's bag onto her shoulder. "I'll just -- you know -- take it -- up -- upstairs -- I'll just take it upstairs to my bedroom." She stammers.

_Jesus Christ…_

Kyla leans in and kisses, Spencer's, lips softly. "Spencer, it's just me." She whispers against Spencer's lips.

"Your -- you and that's -- I don't know --"

"You like me?" Kyla smiles.

"I don't know -- kind of -- I guess." Spencer replies, jokingly.

"I like you, Spencer."

Spencer wraps her arm around Kyla's waist. "I know --"

Kyla laughs. "You mind sharing some of that Ego with me?"

Spencer kisses Kyla.

_I kind of want to share something else with you._

Kyla pushes the strap of her bag off of Spencer's shoulder, and wraps her arms around Spencer's neck.

Spencer wraps her arms around Kyla's waist, and pulls her closer.

_**End Chapter Seven - Part One - Dial 'S' for Spencer**_

Yeah, I did end it _there._

**Feedback**

**NOTxINx2xLABELS**

_ok wow i didn't see that coming, i hope that spencer goes with arthur._

I'm sure if Spencer had her way she would live with her dad.

**Physcob2002**

_wow i kinda feel bad for ashley if aiden is off doing whatever with that girl lol, but all in al this was fantastic and i cant wait for the next update. maybe spenbcer should just live with kyla and finally get away from the madness lol. Pms_

It would be cute if Spencer moved in with Kyla, but they really have just started dating and it's too early for that, but the idea is extremely tempting!

**Hpfreak09**

_the way arthur emphasized TWO bedroom apartment i felt like he was trying to say that either glen or spencer will be moving in with him i don't know i'm probably wrong PMS!!_

Arthur just wants Spencer and Glen to know that they always have a place with him.

**Ryder24**

_So I just read this all and I'm loving it...totally different but its a good different!! Great work and I can't wait to read more of your writing...keep it up!_

Thanks, it's nice to know when people find this story and actually enjoy it.

**Dttdemon**

_the ambidextrous thing made me LOL. people looked at me weird. i hope Spencer goes with Arthur. pms!_

The ambidextrous thing was a pretty good one liner. Ha. I thought a couple of people might get a chuckle or two out of it.

**Toria **

_please let spencer go with her dad. pretty pretty please with sugar on top. i swear i will luv u forever if u do. then spyla can b happy and hav a good relationship with arthur. i do kinda feel bad for glen though. he's not really a bad guy just kinda confused and grasping at what he was taught._

If it makes you feel anybody regardless or which parent Spencer lives with I don't think it will dramatically effect Spencer's relationship with Kyla, but then again Spencer staying with excepting and understand Arthur can only be a good thing for Spencer and Kyla.


	17. Spencer In the Grass

Title / Pratfall

Pairing(s) / Spencer and Kyla

Rating / PG-13 (Is subject to change. I always feel ridiculous rating a story for content.)

Disclaimer / Do I really have to state that I'm not affiliated with the show and I'm not profiting from it either?

Summary / Grass and kisses…

Notes / I just…don't write scenes containing sexual intimacy well. So, innuendo will have to do.

Trivia / The title 'Spencer In the Grass is taken from the movie title 'Splendor In the Grass'.

"_I feel your heart beating." _- Kyla Woods

Kyla pulls out of the kiss, arms still wrapped around Spencer's neck, resting her forehead against Spencer's. "I want to show you _something_…"

_Uh…okay…_

"Uh, okay,"

_Uh…_

Kyla takes hold of Spencer's hand.

Spencer grins, "So," and kisses her. "_where _are you taking me?"

_Such great heights…_

"Come on," She tugs Spencer's hand affectionately.

_**Chapter Seven - Part Two - Spencer In the Grass**_

_This isn't my bedroom._

Spencer looks around. "We're in my backyard."

"Sit with me," Kyla says, sitting in the grass. "it's beautiful." She smiles, laying back.

Spencer smiles, looking over at her. "Yeah, it is," She sits, getting comfortable and leaning back on her hands.

"I like being with you, like _this_…" Kyla laughs. "…Does that make sense?"

_I want to be like this with you, Kyla for as long as you want to be with me like this._

Spencer nods. "Perfect,"

Kyla laughs.

"What's so funny?" Spencer grins.

"This grass has me thinking about the 'Petting Zoo Incident'."

"Is that a euphemism for --"

"It's not _that_."

"What's the 'Petting Zoo Incident'?" Spencer asks, genuinely curious.

"Aiden, thought it would be romantic." She laughs. "If he took me to this petting zoo."

"Be still, my beating heart." Spencer deadpans.

"It was pseudo romantic." Kyla laughs, and slaps Spencer's thigh.

Spencer laughs. "You _swooned_, didn't you?"

"I swoon for no one -- except for you." Kyla smiles, sitting up.

Spencer leans in and kisses her.

"You were _there_," Kyla says, resting her head in Spencer's lap.

She looks down. "I was there…"

"Yeah, with Ashley, it was…awkward."

"You _dated_ him." Spencer laughs.

"You dated him, too." She points at her.

"I didn't -- from what you told me."

"Okay, so, it wasn't dating, but it was something."

"What was it?"

"Weird -- I mean -- being in the middle of the two of them."

"She called me last night…"

"She called you?"

"Yeah, late -- she was out celebrating. She's going to be on a tribute cover album of your dad's music."

"She didn't tell me…I mean -- why would she, right?"

_And, it's kind of my fault. _

_Spencer, you can't control how Ashley treats her. She's not a Sim. _

_I have to do something._

_Why?_

_Because…Kyla's relationship with her sister means a lot to her. _

"She's not talking to you?" Spencer asks.

"I tried telling her about that loft apartment, but -- she -- she just ignored me." Kyla smiles, bitter sweetly.

"I'm sorry,"

"It's not your fault, Spencer. I forgot -- and I was really excited about the apartment. I wanted to tell her about it and then I remembered…she's not talking to me."

"She's still living there?"

"Yeah, I think she's waiting for me to leave first." Kyla laughs, miserably. "You know, make sure that I'm _gone_ before she moves out."

"You could stay here." Spencer offers.

"Yeah, right," Kyla sits up. "Your mother would _love_ that."

"She's hardly ever here." Spencer grins.

"Oh, yeah?" Kyla sits in Spencer's lap.

"Yeah," She wraps her arms around Kyla's waist. "there's plenty of room for the both of us in my bed."

Kyla smiles, leaning in and sharing a kiss with Spencer. "I like your bed."

"I like you _in_ my bed." Spencer grins.

_You're a class act, Spencer Carlin._

Kyla slips her hand underneath Spencer's T-shirt. "I like being in your bed."

_Uh…_

Kyla smiles. "I feel your heart beating."

Spencer leans in and kisses Kyla, slipping her hands underneath the back of Kyla's T-shirt.

_You feel really good._

Spencer presses her lips harder against Kyla's mouth.

Kyla lays back pulling Spencer with her, lips still pressed together.

_**End Chapter Seven - Part Two - Spencer In the Grass**_

_**Feedback**_

**Julia**

_You had to cut it off at the good part didnt ya?_

And, I did it again. It's what I do. Ha.

**Physcob2002**

_awesome as always...and yes that idea should be very tempting haha pms_

I might step up to the plate in the next chapter and write out a sex scene, but no promises though.

**XxMaNdYxx**

_great update, PMS!_

And, here is more for you to read.

**NOTxINx2XLABELS**

_ok so arthur moved out and noone is home with spence when kyla comes over...i am thinkin something is gonna happen PMS_

Something might happen in the next update.

**dttdemon**

_its cute the way Spencer gets all nervous around Kyla. :) pms_

Yeah, it is pretty cute. There's this innocent beginning of a new relationship cute to them. Arthur can only be a good thing for Spencer and Kyla.


	18. My Parent's Bed

Title / Pratfall

Pairing(s) / Spencer and Kyla

Rating / PG-13 (Is subject to change. I always feel ridiculous rating a story for content.)

Disclaimer / Don't start none, won't be none.

"_Spencer, take off your pants." - Kyla Woods_

"Their bed…it's bigger." Spencer explains, nervously.

"Okay," Kyla replies, softly.

_Glen's working…_

Spencer opens her parents bedroom door.

_Paula's 'working'…_

Spencer shuts the door.

_And, dad doesn't live here…_

Spencer doesn't bother locking the door.

_Their not home to find us out._

"We don't -- we don't --"

_Spencer…_

_Yes, Inner Monologue?_

_Breathe._

_**Chapter Seven - Part Three - My Parents Bed**_

Spencer takes a deep breath.

Kyla smiles, reassuringly, "Spencer," sliding her hands onto Spencer's shoulders.

"Yeah?"

"I want too," She whispers, leaning in and pressing herself against Spencer.

Spencer slides her hands onto Kyla's hips.

Kyla brushes her lips softly against Spencer's neck.

Spencer grins, wrapping her arms around Kyla's waist. "That feels -- that feels…_really good_. You feel --"

"Really good?" Kyla laughs.

"Yeah," Spencer grins, feeling Kyla's lips form into a smile against her neck.

Kyla pulls back, staring into Spencer's eyes. "You _always_ feel _really good_."

Spencer feels her stomach turn in that 'good way'. She tentatively slides her hands onto Kyla's backside.

_It's happening…_

Spencer softly presses her lips against Kyla's.

Kyla slides her arms around Spencer's neck, slightly parting her lips for Spencer's tongue.

Spencer's hands caress Kyla's backside. She slides her tongue into Kyla's mouth.

_We're moving…_

Kyla walks backwards her lips still pressed against Spencer's.

Spencer pulls out of their kiss, and pulls the comforter down to the foot of the bed. She leaps onto the bed. "This bed is _made_ for jumping onto." She laughs.

"Oh, yeah?" Kyla smiles.

"Yeah," Spencer grins, resting on her side. "Try it."

"Okay," Kyla takes several steps backwards. She runs and leaps onto the bed. "You're right, this bed is made for jumping onto." She laughs, laying down on her side.

Spencer closes the distance between them, draping her arm over Kyla's waist.

"Hey, you," Kyla whispers, reaching out and running the pad of her thumb over Spencer's bottom lip.

"Yes, you," Spencer kisses Kyla's thumb.

"Come here," Kyla slides her hand onto Spencer's cheek.

Spencer slides on top of Kyla, feeling Kyla's hands slip underneath the back of her T-shirt. She presses her mouth hard against Kyla's, rubbing against Kyla.

Kyla closes her eyes, sliding her hands from underneath Spencer's T-shirt and slipping her hands into the back of Spencer's jeans, grabbing Spencer's underwear clad backside and pulling Spencer closer to her and rubbing herself against her.

"Spencer," She mumbles against her mouth.

Spencer pulls out of the kiss, stopping all movement.

_She wants to stop._

"Clothes," Kyla says, shyly, slipping her hands out from the back of Spencer's jeans.

"Clothes…" Spencer pushes herself up on her hands.

"Yeah," Kyla smiles, sliding her hands underneath the back of Spencer's T-shirt.

_She wants to get undressed, Einstein!_

Spencer pulls back and pulls her T-shirt over her head and tosses it to the floor. She feels Kyla's lips press softly against the scarring above her breast.

"You don't -- you don't have to do that." Spencer says.

"I know," She replies, kissing Spencer 'there' again.

"What about your…_shirt_?" Spencer asks.

Kyla pulls back. "What about my _shirt_?" She grins, reaching out and caressing Spencer's scarring.

"It's -- still -- you know,"

_On._

"It's still…_on_." Spencer says.

"You could…take it off?" Kyla suggests, hesitantly.

"Okay…" Spencer reaches out, pulling Kyla's T-shirt over her head and tosses it to the floor.

_Breasts…in a bra, but breasts nonetheless. _

Spencer grins, goofily.

_Come on! You've seen breasts before! You have them!_

_Yeah, but it's different! _

_How?_

_I've seen mine tons of times, but hers…_

_Oh, I get it._

Kyla slips her hands around her back and undoes her bra. "Catch!" She slips off her bra and tosses it at Spencer, hitting her in the face.

Kyla bursts out into a fit of uncontrollably laughter.

Spencer pulls the bra off of her face and holds up Kyla's bra. "Is getting hit in the face with a bra, like catching the bouquet at a wedding?" She tosses the bra over her shoulder.

"Yeah," Kyla nods, laughing.

"I guess this means -- we should -- we should get married then. You know, because we're together and I caught your bra." Spencer smiles.

"You didn't catch my bra. It landed…on your face." Kyla smiles.

"Yeah, but the key word here is that I _caught_ it." Spencer laughs.

"Yeah, you did," Kyla leans forward on her hands and kisses Spencer. "So, I guess we _have_ to get married." She smiles, pulling back and sitting down.

"It's _imperative_,"

_That we know each other for the rest of our lives. _

"Your _sweet_." Kyla smiles.

Spencer looks down at Kyla's breasts.

_Yeah…_

Kyla feels her face flush under Spencer's staring. "Spencer,"

"Yeah…" She answers, absent-mindedly.

"I've shown you mine. You show me _yours_."

Spencer slides her hands around her back, undoing her bra and tossing it to the floor.

They stare into each others eyes.

Spencer leans forward and kisses Kyla.

Kyla wraps her arms around Spencer's neck, and lays back pulling Spencer on top of her. She slides her hands underneath the back of Spencer's jeans, holding Spencer close and moving against her. "Spencer, take off your pants."

_Yes, ma'am!_

_**End Chapter Seven - Part Three - My Parents Bed**_

**Trivia **

- The comment 'Their not home to find us out.' made by Spencer is taken from the song 'Brick' by the band Ben Folds Five. Oh, and if you didn't already know 'Brick' is about guy taking his girlfriend to get an abortion. It's actually based on the lead singer's experience.

**Feedback**

**xxMaNdYxx**

_you just had to leave it there again! lol awesome update, PMS!_

I've done it again, but eventually I'll get there.

**NOTxINx2xLABELS**

_still cuttin off at the good parts i see but very interesting chapter still PMS_

I do it because those sex scenes just kill me, and if I posted the completed scene it'd be a long wait.

**Ryder24**

_Hahaha...the chpt had me smiling! Really cute! Sry I didn't get a chance to review the last one...I was slacking. Forgive? Cant wait for the next one!!_

I understand if you can't review every chapter, but as long as you're still enjoying the story that's great.

**Physcob2002**

_lol that was cute. great update. pms!_

Thanks, I think you'll really like this one.

**Taymm15**

_such a tease..but in a good way _.

I'm really not trying to torture you guys. Ha. Those sex scenes always get me into writer's block zone.

**ShoeLace2**

_Hi i just wanted to make sure you know  
that i think you are doing an excellent  
job on this peice i really like your stile  
and the way you have potrayd your charectors  
i just want you to know i litalary wait on  
the edge of my seat for your new chapters  
Lol i just wanted you to know i think your doing  
An excellent job and i cant wait for the chapters  
to come._

Thank you! It means a lot to me when people let me know I'm doing a good job and that they like my style! It definitely keeps me writing.

**Imanalexis**

_so, i have to admit, that i didnt like the idea of your story.  
i was like hell to the nizzo! they did just de-spashify.  
but then i read it, and i was like... i like spyla. A LOT.  
and im mad at you, for being so good and not writing more for me to read today.  
_

You were like all hell to the nizzo? Ha. It always makes me smile when people opposed to the pairing give this story and chance and actually find themselves digging the pairing…a lot. I have to admit that still surprises me. I didn't really anticipate that I'd get such a positive response and have as many people reading and commenting as I do.

**Dttdemon**

_very cute chapter. really fluffy, i like it. pms_

I really think you'll like this chapter.


	19. Good Friday

Title / Pratfall

Pairing(s) / Spencer and Kyla

Rating / PG-13 (Is subject to change. I always feel ridiculous rating a story for content.)

Disclaimer / Don't start none, won't be none.

Notes / I don't do well with the sex scenes, but I really tried.

"_I want you…on…top…" - Kyla Woods_

_**Chapter Eight - Part One - Good Friday**_

Spencer props herself up on her elbows, staring into Kyla's eyes.

_I love you…_

Spencer smiles.

"What?" Kyla whispers, sliding her hands out of the back of Spencer's jeans.

_I love you._

Spencer leans down, brushing her lips against the warm and inviting skin of Kyla's neck.

_And, I think -- I know that you love me._

"You're _soft_," Spencer kisses her neck.

"Spencer," Kyla caresses Spencer's back, and kisses her shoulder.

They're moving slowly against each other.

"Yeah…" Spencer replies lips pressed against Kyla's neck.

"I've never…" Kyla trails off.

Spencer props herself up onto her elbows.

"I've never been with another girl before." Kyla whispers.

Spencer grins. "Will figure it out."

Kyla smiles. "You _still_ have clothes on."

"You _still_ have clothes on." Spencer kisses her.

"You should do something about that." Kyla says, suggestively.

Spencer pulls back, sitting on her knees.

_It's not polite to stare!_

_Oh, trust me, this is definitely an exception to the rule. _

Spencer undoes the button on Kyla's shorts and pulls down the zipper, revealing Kyla's panties.

_They're white…with pink hearts on them. _

Spencer grins. "_Nice_…"

"I want to see what yours look like," She leans up on her elbows.

"Incredible Hulk." Spencer replies, sliding Kyla's shorts down her smooth legs.

"Cute." She grins.

She tosses Kyla's shorts to the floor.

They stare at each other.

Kyla slowly pulls down her panties, and Spencer slides them off her legs.

_Team work!_

Kyla sits up and kisses Spencer, pushing her onto her back. She undoes Spencer's jeans, and slides the zipper down. She leans in and kisses the Incredible Hulk.

…

She sits up and tugs on Spencer's jeans.

Spencer arches her back, lifting her butt up, and Kyla slides off her jeans.

_You should…do the kissing thing again…_

Kyla tugs on Spencer's underwear and Spencer lifts herself up once again and the last bit of clothing is discarded onto the floor with the rest.

"I want you…on…top…" Kyla says, suddenly shy.

"Okay…"

Kyla lays back and Spencer slides on top. She inhales sharply when she feels Spencer against her in all of the 'right' places.

Spencer buries her face in the hallow of Kyla's neck, slowly moving against her.

Kyla slides her hands down Spencer's back and onto her backside, pulling Spencer closer to her.

"You feel so _good_…" Spencer kisses Kyla's neck, moving slowly against her.

Kyla inhales sharply, pulling Spencer closer against her.

Spencer tangles her hands in Kyla's hair, moving harder against Kyla.

_I'm gonna cum…_

Spencer's stops moving.

"What's wrong?" Kyla asks.

"I can't -- if we --" Spencer props herself up onto her elbows to look into Kyla's eyes.

"What?" Kyla smiles, running her hands up and down Spencer's back.

"I can't hold out…" Spencer replies, embarrassedly.

"Don't…" Kyla moves against her.

Spencer props herself up onto her hands thrusting against Kyla.

They move harder and faster against each other with each thrust.

Kyla pulls Spencer down on top of her. She feels her release travel through her body as she moves erratically against Spencer riding it out.

Spencer's entire body tenses up, feeling Kyla climax underneath her. She buries her face in Kyla's neck, cumming harder than she ever thought possible.

They both slowly stop moving.

"Best Friday ever." Spencer says, tiredly.

Kyla laughs. "Yeah," She kisses Spencer's shoulder.

_**Chapter Eight - Part One - Good Friday**_

**Feedback**

**Sammythegreatsockrocker**

_I literally jump with excitement when my mail pops up telling me you updated. I'm hooked, Spyla is now on my top couple list_

Thank you! I'm glad you've given Spyla a chance and found that you like them.

**Ryder24**

_Gees in the parents bed...that would totally weird me out hahaha! but hey if its bigger...go for it haha! Good one! I'll just sit her and wait for your next chpt!_

It's hot though. Ha. Even if it is in the Carlins' bed.

**Punk487**

_I've been following this story of yours. Its quite interesting to say the least. Its different from the norm, and this story should have been thrown out by most of the fans already. You're style of writing is great, and its about time theres a story like this one. Its different from the normal story line, but it will at some point get back to ashley and spencer. I like how this story can change dramactically by spencer just remember one small memory of ashley. I hope you update regularly becuase this is a great story._

Hey, thanks! I try to update regularly because I know that when there is a story I like I want more than anything to see any update pop up on a regular basis.

**Physcob2002**

_lol that was wonderful. i loved the whole "yes inner monolouge" had me laughing haha. pms!_

Spencer just can't seem to shake that voice in her head. Ha.

**XxMaNdYxx**

_great update, PMS!_

Thanks!

**NOTxINx2XLABELS**

_Ok so this is a good chapter but i have 1 question. how many times have they had sex? PMS_

LOL. This is the first time they've ever had sex.

**Dttdemon**

_I really like this chapter too. love the fact they did this on their parent's bed. but that makes me wonder, are they going to get walked in by someone? cuz that would just ruin the fluffy moment. pms!_

No worries. The fluffy moment won't be ruined for these two. And, it's kind of hot that they are doing it on the Carlins' bed. Ha.

**HybridMutant**

_I love this story ahah  
I never thought anyone could break me from my Spashley love affair, but I REALLY don't like her in this story.  
Loving the Spyla, I actually just read every chapter tonight aha_

Hey, I'm glad you're enjoy it! I hope you keep reading because there is more cute Spyla.


	20. The Afterglow

Title / Pratfall

Pairing(s) / Spencer and Kyla

Rating / PG-13 (Is subject to change. I always feel ridiculous rating a story for content.)

Disclaimer / Don't start none, won't be none.

Notes / This story is winding down to it's eventual conclusion.

"_I don't like Juno." - Spencer Carlin_

Spencer looks at the clock on the bedside table.

_Glen's on his way home._

Spencer presses her lips against Kyla's neck. "We have to get out of bed."

"Then stop _kissing _me." Kyla laughs.

_I can't…_

"Uh, no…" Spencer laughs, against Kyla's neck.

"Hey, buddy, that's assault!" Kyla feigns, indignation.

"It's your fault for being _assault worthy_." Spencer laughs.

"You're such a romantic."

_**Chapter Eight - Part Two - The Afterglow **_

_And, it's like we were never here._

Spencer smiles, pulling the comforter up the bed. "_Perfecto_."

Kyla stands behind Spencer draping her arms on Spencer's shoulders. "Yeah," She mumbles, kissing the side of Spencer's neck.

"Kyla,"

_She's a **good** girl, Carlin, make sure she stays that way. _

"Yes," Kyla mumbles, against Spencer's neck.

"You know," Spencer looks down. "I _care_ about you, right? And, _this_ means _everything_ to me."

Kyla's lips form into a smile against Spencer's neck. "I know."

"_**You should look at adoption ads. I see them all the time in The Penny Saver."**_

"_**They have ads for parents?"**_

"_**Yeah, desperately seeking spawn, right next like to terriers and iguanas and used fitness equipment and stuff. It's like totally legit."**_

"_**Wholesome, spiritually wealthy couple have found true love with each other. Oh -- all that's missing is your bastard." **_

"_**I want to get a paraquette."**_

"I _don't_ like Juno." Spencer says.

"You don't like her?" Kyla lifts her head from Spencer's shoulder.

They are sitting on the living room couch. Spencer's arm draped on Kyla's shoulder.

"You're _suppose_ to like the heroine, right?" Spencer asks.

"I'm not a junkie." She grins, playfully.

"It's just -- you know -- her nonchalance _isn't_ endearing. It's kind of annoying."

Kyla laughs.

"What?" Spencer asks.

"I think _nonchalant_ is an adjective I could use for _you_."

"I care about…_things_." Spencer laughs.

"Oh, yeah?" Kyla inquisitively arches her eyebrow.

"Yeah," Spencer leans in for a kiss.

Glen walks into the living room. "Uh…"

Spencer pulls out of the kiss.

_Oh, hey, great, Glen is home…_

"Sorry," Glen says, genuinely apologetic.

"Yeah, me too…" Spencer replies.

Glen walks into the kitchen.

"Be _nice_." Kyla says.

"Glen!" Spencer calls out.

"Yeah," He replies, walking into the living room.

"You want to watch a movie with us?"

"Yeah, sure," Glen smiles. "I just have to nuke that left over spaghetti." He walks back into the kitchen.

"_See_…I told you I care about…_things._" Spencer grins.

"Yeah, you did…" Kyla smiles, adoringly at Spencer.

_**End Chapter Eight - Part Two - The Afterglow**_

**Trivia**

- Spencer and Kyla are watching 'Juno'.

- Spencer and Kyla haven't said I love you to each other…yet.

**Feedback**

**Sexyluv07**

_This story is so adorable. I really do love it. I know i've said it a thousand times but i love how nonchalant Spencer is about everything and yet she isn't. She's passionate about kyla and it's so sweet. PMS_

I was just replying to feedback on the Spashley forum and I mentioned to a poster in my response about the feedback you left. You hit the nail on the head. Spencer is emotionally detached from her family. She's slowly warming up to Glen and she has a good relationship with her father, but no connection with her mother.

She is very passionate in her feelings for Kyla and I think the same could be said of Kyla's feelings for Spencer.

**Punk487**

_you know this update or chapter actually made me laugh because i just realize that everyone that follows this story was slowly getting really frustrated with the cliff hangers you like to leave us with. at least i was, but then i realized that we were as frustrated as Spencer at the fact that she's not getting any action... lol at least now her frustration is kinda gone now_.

We all got laid. Ha.

XxMaNdYxx

_another awesome update, PMS!_

More for you.

**NOTxINx2XLABELS**

_wow good chapter very unexpected PMS_

Thank you!

**Ryder24**

_I thought it was really cute that Spencer wanted to make sure that everything was ok before everything went any further! Now that was cute! Good job on everything...now its off to work...ugh! 5 in the morning is to early! Have a great rest of the week!_

Spencer is a sweet kid when it comes to Kyla.

**Cosmic geisha**

_gahD! Love it! it makes me feel tingles all over..ahaha and not just because it was a uber hot scene..haha pls update soon!_

Ha. Thank you. It gives me a 'happy feeling' writing the two of them being Spyla.

**Physcob2002**

_haha i loved this, u did a great job. love ur writing skills, pms!_

Thanks, man!

**Imanalexis**

_so, once again, i am very impressed.  
i mean, who wouldnt be with freaky hot lesbian sex... haha._

Ha. Thank you. I thought I would go for it and have them do 'it' in Paula's bed.

**Toria**

_jeez i don't get what the appeal of doing it with your gf/bf in your parents bed is. eww, at least you know that paula and arthur haven't done anything in a while. but anywayz, good update_

Different strokes for different folks, right? But, you're right about Paula and Arthur not doing anything in there and that made me laugh.

**Dttdemon**

_you did awesome on this chap. Pms_

And, you're awesome for leaving feedback!


	21. Revelations

Title / Pratfall

Pairing(s) / Spencer and Kyla

Rating / PG-13 (Is subject to change. I always feel ridiculous rating a story for content.)

Disclaimer / _"Like it up, baby! LICK. IT. UP." - Veronica Sawyer _

Music / 'Across the Universe' performed by The Beatles.

Notes / Part 9 of 12, peeps!

"_**Today…now…" **- Bingo Adler_

"Good morning, Spencer," Paula walks into the kitchen.

"Good morning…" Spencer replies, uncomfortably, and shovels a spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

"I was thinking," Paula sits down across from Spencer at the kitchen table. "We should have a _girls day out_."

_Uh, no…_

"Therapy," Spencer mumbles with a mouthful of cereal.

"After?" Paula suggests.

"Homework."

"Spencer, I think we need to talk."

"I'm _good_." Spencer stands up, grabbing her bowl of half eaten cereal.

"Spencer,"

Spencer pours the cereal down the drain of the garbage disposal, and briefly turns it on.

_If I stand very still she may just sniff me and leave me alone… _

Spencer opens the dishwasher.

"Spencer,"

Spencer places the bowl and spoon inside and closes the door.

"Yeah," Spencer walks over the kitchen table and grabs her messenger bag.

The doorbell rings, putting a premature end to their conversation.

"I _have_ to go." Spencer says, relieved, slipping the strap of her messenger bag onto her shoulder.

"I know that you _hate_ me, Spencer, but, I'm doing the best that I can." Paula says, softly.

Spencer looks down.

She couldn't remember ever having a 'real' moment with Paula.

"I don't," Spencer looks up. "I don't hate you."

Paula smiles, bitter-sweetly. "You _always_ were your father's daughter. And, I think that's the reason I held onto you _so tight_."

The doorbell rings…_again_.

"I have to --"

"I was _afraid_ of loosing you. I wanted us to have a better relationship than I had with my mother." Paula says, regretfully. "We _don't_ though…" She trails off and Spencer knows she's done.

_I think I should say something…_

_What do you say though? _

"I have to go." Spencer says, softly, and walks out of the kitchen.

_**­­­Chapter Nine - Revelations**_

Bingo turns the volume up on his car radio. "_This_ is a _brilliant_ song."

"_**Words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper cup. They slither wildly as they slip away across the universe."**_

_Oh, shit!_

Bingo sings. "Pools of sorrow, waves of joy are drifting through my open mind,  
possessing and caressing me."

Spencer smiles, looking over at Bingo.

They sing in unison. "Jai guru deva _om_."

Bingo nods. "Nothing's gonna change my world, nothing's gonna change my world, nothing's gonna change my world, nothing's gonna change my world."

_My dad __**loves**_ _The Beatles._

"My dad _loves _The Beatles." Spencer says.

Bingo turns the volume down.

"My dad -- he _loves_ The Beatles." She says.

"Your mom?"

Spencer shrugs. "I don't -- I don't know what she likes…what's your relationship like with your mother?"

He grins. "_Moms_,"

_Bingo has two mommies. _

Spencer smiles. "Yeah?"

He nods. "And, they're pretty cool."

"Are you _closer_ to one?"

"Yeah," He looks over at Spencer.

"My dad moved out. And, this morning, Paula -- in some misguided attempt tries to _reach out," _Spencer uses 'hand quotes'."To me."

"You should -- I mean -- I _know_ it's _none of my business_, but I think you should -- I don't know…sit down with her and _talk_."

Spencer looks out of the open window.

They were getting closer to school.

"Thanks…for the ride." Spencer says.

"I'm going _back_." Bingo says, sadly.

"Back?" Spencer looks over at him. "Back to the Future?" She grins.

"Yeah," He pulls into the parking lot of King.

"You're not kidding." Spencer says, sadly, and surprised that she was going to miss him.

If she _really_ thought about it.

She didn't know him, but oddly enough she felt connected to him.

He pulls into his parking space, but leaves the engine running.

"When are you…leaving?" Spencer asks.

"Today…_now_…" He whispers and looks over at her.

"Who's going to drive me to school?" Spencer grins, relieving some of the tension.

Bingo laughs. "I don't know…"

"We should have hung out more." Spencer says.

"Yeah," He nods.

They sit there is silence.

"I have to go." Bingo says, softly.

"You think will see each other again?"

"Yeah," He grins. "Sooner than you think."

"You're _weird_." She gets out of his car.

He shrugs. "What do you except from a guy named _Bingo_?"

_Two effed up parents. Who names their kid, Bingo?_

_It's unique and it probably means something to them. _

She closes the door. "Drive safe." She blurts out.

_What?_

_I have no idea._

"Yeah…you too," He replies, making a 'did I just say _that_' face.

Spencer steps back and Bingo pulls out of the parking space and out of the parking lot.

--

"Guess what?" Kyla says, excitedly, leaning in and kissing Spencer briefly.

"Did Jesus come back?" Spencer smiles.

"Close…I got a call about that loft apartment!" She smiles.

"Yeah?"

Kyla nods. "Yeah, I'm going to sign the papers after school and pick up the keys."

"Your own place." Spencer grins, goofily.

Kyla slides her hand into Spencer's and they begin to walk.

"I move in this weekend. I don't have a lot of stuff, but I'm going to need help." Kyla says.

"Sure, I can ask, Glen if you want." Spencer offers.

"Thanks." She smiles, playfully, swinging her and Spencer's clasped hands.

"You're _very_ welcome."

They stop near Kyla's classroom.

"So…I'll see you?" Kyla stops swinging their hands.

"I don't know, _babe_. I don't like being held down." Spencer grins.

Kyla laughs. "Oh, okay," She lets go of Spencer's head, and slides her arms around Spencer's neck. She leans pressing her lips against Spencer's and kissing her.

_I love her._

Kyla pulls back sliding her arms from around Spencer's neck. "I love you." She says, without hesitation.

"I love you too." Spencer replies, with an equal amount of devotion. Spencer leans in and kisses her. "I _can't_ wait for you to move out."

Kyla laughs, stepping back. "Go to class, Spencer."

Spencer grins, turning and beginning to walk.

She turns around.

Kyla's still looking at her.

Spencer puts her hand over her heart.

_It feels like my heart is beating out of my chest._

_That's love, Spencer. That's love._

**End Chapter Nine - Revelations**

**Trivia**

- Back to the Future was released in 85'. And, it's a hint about Bingo's presence in this story.

- The revelations in this chapter: Paula tells Spencer that she was smothering in an attempt to have a good relationship with her daughter. Bingo tells Spencer he is leaving. Kyla tells Spencer that she is moving into her own place and that she _loves_ her.

**Feedback**

**Sammythegreatsockrocker**

_Haha, I wonder if Spencer's feelings about Juno are a reflection of someone else's feelings? Because honestly I totally agree with the whole statement made. xD  
Anyways, I'm really glad that you are sticking with this despite all the crazy "I hate anything that doesn't involve Spashley in a back seat runnin' like a track meet" fans out there. Spyla in my opinion would be a much cuter couple. Kyla has my heart forever with her adorable-ness that she brings to South and Spencer deserves someone who doesn't ditch her for muscles McWahwah._

Yeah, I admit. I put my thoughts about Juno into Spencer's mouth. Ha. I've stuck with this story because I enjoy writing it, but also because I know people enjoying reading it. I know that if someone were writing a pairing that wasn't the 'norm' and I really liked it and they stopped writing it because of lack of feedback or hits I'd understand, but at the same time be disappointed. "Muscles McWahwah'. Ha. I gotta use that.

**Dttdemon**

_I like that Spencer and Glen are getting closer. i swear, Spyla just keep getting cuter every time. pms._

I like writing the cuteness that is Spyla because it's not a 'sickening' cuteness. You know?

**Ryder24**

_Those three little words are the hardest things to say...well I think so anyways! Good chpt! I was totally excited to see it up! Cant wait for the next one!_

Those three words are hard to say, but I think for Spencer and Kyla they've felt it for quite sometime for each other, that they can just _say it_ to each other.

**NOTxINx2xLABELS**

_and yet another good chapter from a good writer PMS_

Thanks! They just keep coming!

**Imanalexis**

_paula's bed... very interesting place...  
hm. you should make them say i love you, cause this is so cute and i am a huge sap. like really. :D_

They said the WORD! Ha.

**XxMaNdYxx**

_great update, PMS!_

Thank you.

**Taymm15**

_who doesn't like Juno!? Thats an amazing movie...but to your story they are so cuute! who would have thought Spyla was a good pair, im still all for Spashly though. :)_

I'm not a Juno fan. Sorry. Ha. Spyla is an awesome pair! More people need to write them together.

**Physcob2002**

_lol again i loved this...whats new? haha anyways pms yeah?_

Thanks! This was posted pretty soon.

**Punk487**

_haha... nope, she got laid finally, but good chapter. you've just added a reason why i should keep being addicted to fanfic's._

Thank you. And, feedback is the reason why I keep writing. So, you feedback more soon! Ha.


	22. Reach Out and Touch Ashley

Title / Pratfall

Pairing(s) / Spencer and Kyla

Rating / PG-13 (Is subject to change. I always feel ridiculous rating a story for content.)

Disclaimer / _"Like it up, baby! LICK. IT. UP." - Veronica Sawyer _

Notes / This is nonsensical…I think that's because there's not a lot more that I want to say.

"_Does your girlfriend know you're here with me?" - Ashley Davies_

"_**Hello?"**_

"_**Is this cocksucker residence?"**_

"_**Goddamn you stop calling here!"**_

"_**Isn't this 4125 ,"**_

"Pussyway." Spencer recites the dialogue.

"_**You bitch!"**_

"_**Now let me check the zip code 2112,"**_

"Fuck you!" Spencer laughs.

Kyla slides her hand over Spencer's mouth. "Hush," She says, lovingly, sliding her hand off of Spencer's mouth.

"_This_ is my _shtick_!"

"Well, this _my_ apartment." Kyla smiles, kissing Spencer's neck.

"And, that's _my_ neck you're kissing." Spencer grins.

"You want me to stop?" Kyla lifts her head from Spencer's shoulder.

"_No_…I think we should have sex until we make a baby." She grins, playfully.

"Well, since that's not biologically possible --"

"Will just _have_ to keep doing it until we get it _right_." Spencer leans back on the couch, pulling Kyla on top of her.

_**Chapter Ten - Reach Out and Touch Ashley**_

_I hope you know what you're doing. _

_Do I ever know what I'm doing?_

_No…_

Spencer pushes the door of the overpriced coffee shop open. The only reason why she picked this place for her 'sit down' with Ashley because it's within walking distance of her house.

"Hey," Spencer sits down.

"So…you wanted to…talk?" Ashley picks up her drink. "Does your _girlfriend_ know you're here with _me_?" She smiles, briefly, and takes a sip of her drink.

"No, Kyla, doesn't know I'm here."

Ashley's eyes widen in surprise.

"That's what I want to talk about --"

"Kyla…" She sits down her drink.

"Yeah --"

"What about her?"

"She's your _sister_ --"

"_Half_ sister." Ashley corrects her.

"And, your dad wanted for the two of you to know each other."

Ashley looks down. "We know each other." She looks up. "And, what would you even know about what my dad? You can't remember anything." She says with the intentions of trying to hurt Spencer. It doesn't work though, and that only seems to frustrate Ashley.

"I know what --"

"_She_ told you." Ashley stands up.

"Would you listen, please?" Spencer asks.

Ashley begrudgingly sits down.

"Your dad wanted you to know each other, really _know_ each other. And, you shouldn't -- you shouldn't not have that relationship with her because of me. Kyla, really wants for the two of you to be in each others lives."

"Why?"

"It -- you -- mean a lot to her. And, I'm sure you know a ton about your dad that she'd really like to hear."

"I didn't know him that much more than her." She replies, sadly.

"Tell her what you know. Sit down and talk with her."

"I have to go." Ashley stands up and hurriedly makes a quick exit.

"That went well…" Spencer picks up Ashley's forgotten drink and takes a sip. "Tasty."

_**End Chapter Ten - Reach Out and Touch Ashley**_

**Feedback**

**Physcob2002**

_i____loved this, but i hope this dont turn out to be some twisted dream spencers having...cause that would so suck lol pms_

Nope, it's NOT a dream! It's very real! Ha,

**Dttdemon**

_aww. Bingo's leaving. and Kyla has her own place now. more private make out sessions. lol. Pms_

LOTS more! Without the possibility of interruptions.

Sexyluv07

_Aww they said i love you. So cute. I can't wait to see how this is gonna play when spencer gets her memory back. Till then i will just enjoy the Spyla goodness. PMS_

_If_, Spencer were to regain her memory it wouldn't change how she feels about, Kyla at least not in _this_ story.

AbsoluteGarbage

_hey sorry i haven't commented in like years but ive been so busy..i finally caught up on the story and i love it!! it's soo amazing!yay! they admit they love each other! woo! go spyla! haha looking forward to more!_

Yup, there all in LURVE!

Punk487

_not a juno fan, wtf? jk i was sure every chick was into juno for a least a milisecond.. hahha either way the chapter is good. Its low on drama, but you can tell theres something coming up. When you titled that chapter revelations the first thing i thought about was some kind of religious intervention or something hahha.. idk why_.

Just not digging Juno. Ha. I don't think the finale is going to be what you're excepting. It's going to be pretty low key. No, suicides, murders, or rapes. Ha.

XxMaNdYxx

_great update, PMS!_

Thank you!

NOTxINx2XLABELS

_very interesting chapter keep it coming PMS_

Thank you! Glad you enjoyed it!

Theorbitqueen

_I honestly really love this story and I'm really glad that you are writing it, especially since you are such a great writer. I always get really excited when I see that you've posted more. Keep up the awesomeness. BTW I love your Spencer, I think that she is unendingly cool_.

Thank you! That means a lot to me! It really does help to keep chugging along to finish this story. Yeah, Spencer is pretty cool.

Neptune92

_This story literally rocks my socks off my body. I mean, there aren't many spyla pairings around, and when there are i'm hooked. I have actaully managed to dislike Ashley in this story. DId you mean for that to happen?(By the way, The Beatles version of Across the Universe is great an all, but have you heard Fiona Apple's version? It makes me want to cry_

It was never my intention to have readers actively dislike Ashley. I can understand why they would though. She's 'seeing' Aiden, and she's not supportive of Spencer and Ashley's relationship, but that part is understandable though.

Yup, I've heard Fiona's version of the song. I think she did an amazing job of it. Really beautiful.

teriyakiskater

_nice update. i hadn't realized that they hadn't told each other they loved one another until u actually pointed it out. kinda took me by surprise because of how they act around each other i guess._

Yeah, they might not have said the words until now, but there actions obviously told us that they are very much into each other and in love.

Ryder24

Ok i could be lost but whats the whole deal with BINGO? Sorry that totally threw me off and it could be just me and I didn't pay attntion to the whole character before...so please feel me in!! Great chpt!!

The clue lies in the back to the future joke. If you've seen the movie then it explains Bingo in Pratfall.

Magus Alexios

This story has got me totally hooked on spyla now. What's going on with Bingo, is he leaving permanently or something? Questions aside though, awesome story (I just discovered it today and read all the chapters). Please post more soon!

It's always interesting reading first time readers thoughts on this story. I'm glad you're enjoy this story. Yuppers, Bingo is gone…for GOOD. When I write my next story he'll probably pop up in that though. I really didn't get to use him in this one. And, he's the type of original character that I want to build on.


	23. Coffee Girl

Title / Pratfall

Pairing(s) / Spencer and Kyla

Rating / PG-13 (Is subject to change. I always feel ridiculous rating a story for content.)

Disclaimer / I'm on my way out.

Notes / Spencer regains _one_ memory. I wonder if you can guess which one.

"_I'm fine." - Spencer Carlin _

"_So_," Kyla drawls, wrapping her arms around Spencer's neck.

The bell rings.

"You're going to be _late_, Kyla." Spencer says, her English class was literally 'right around the corner', but Kyla's History class was half way across the campus.

She would be lucky to make it to class before the tardy bell rang and that's only _if_ she ran.

Kyla isn't concerned about receiving a tardy slip though and being sent out to the football field and sit on the bleachers. It's where the administration herded students late for first period.

"You're _so_ worth a tardy slip." Kyla declares, and kisses Spencer. "I'll see you at lunch."

_I'm tardy slip worthy._

Spencer grins, goofily. "Yeah."

Kyla walks away, looking over her shoulder at Spencer before walking around the corner of the building.

Spencer pulls a notebook from her locker.

_I really love that girl._

She closes her locker door and walks around the corner of a building, colliding with a brunette on her way to class.

The coffee cup falls from the brunette's hand unceremoniously hitting the ground hard. And, the less than securely placed lid pops off, splattering the contents onto the cement.

_Walk much?_

"Walk much?" Coffee girl asks, irritated looking at her clothes.

_She stole my line!_

"Well?" Coffee girl asks, looking up and immediately looking genuinely apologetic. "I'm _sorry_! I didn't -- I wasn't -- I was in a hurry to get to class and I didn't see you!"

Spencer gets _it_ though, and it's the reason why she didn't extend herself to people.

They took one look at her and they thought about _prom_.

A prom she couldn't remember. And, treated her weirdly in turn.

"You're…_alright_, right?" Coffee girl asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Spencer replies, irritated.

"Sorry, again." Coffee girl replies, sheepishly before making a clumsy exit, tripping over her feet in the process and _almost_ eating cement.

_Walk much…_

"_Why doesn't anything work in this stupid place?!"_

That wasn't Spencer's inner monologue.

That's Ashley...

Spencer can clearly 'see' the situation in her mind, surrounding those irritated words.

"_You want something?" Ashley asks, irritated looking over her shoulder, and struggling to open her locker._

"_Uh, yeah, do you know where science lab three is?" Spencer asks, not oblivious to Ashley's irritation, but still asking the question. _

"_Yes." Ashley replies, curtly managing to open her locker open, but her things spilling out. "Man." She crouches down to pick them._

"_Oh, hey, let me." Spencer offers, bending over to help Ashley pick up her things, but accidentally knocking Ashley's coffee over._

"_Ow, uh, damn!" Ashley snaps, picking up her things and her cup of coffee._

"_Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to --" Spencer says, genuinely apologetic. _

"_Who cares what you meant! You always gotta create a disaster wherever you go?" She grabs a few things out of her locker._

"_What is your problem? I'm just trying to find my way around here." Spencer replies, defensively._

_Ashley slams her locker door. "You and everyone else in this place." She stalks off leaving Spencer dumbfound at the rudeness directed towards her for asking a simple question._

Spencer feels light headed. She drops her messenger bag to the ground and sits down on the cement next to it.

_**Chapter 11 - Coffee Girl**_

She can't breathe and she struggles to regain control of herself. She hunches over and covers her face with her hands.

A concerned campus security guard walks over to her. "You _can't_ be here." He says.

_I'm having an anxiety attack! Asshole!_

He takes a closer look at Spencer. "You…_okay_?" He asks, looking around for the culprits who did _this_ to her.

He crouches down in front of Spencer. "Hey," He says, softly demonstrating his genuine concern.

He reaches out and places a hand on Spencer's shoulder. "You okay?"

Spencer stiffens. "I don't like to be _touched_!" She snaps.

"Okay," He takes his hand off of her shoulder. "You _can't_ sit here. I'm sorry but with the new security measures in place after the shooting…" He trails off.

Spencer doesn't move.

"Look…I can take you to the office and you can call your parents to pick you up." He offers, reaching out and touching Spencer's shoulder _**again**_.

"I _DON'T _like to be _TOUCHED!"_ She exclaims, panicked and bursts into tears.

Another campus security guard approaches them. "We got a _situation_ here, John?" He asks, excitedly. "Assault?"

_If _they did have a _situation_ it wouldn't matter though. They were _two_ security guards trying to canvas the largest high school in the district.

What where they going to do though? After all they were only equipped with pepper spray, a nightstick, and a pair of handcuffs.

Which they had been warned _not_ to use for fear of someone's parents getting 'sue happy'.

After the initial shock of the shooting, parents demanded that their children were protected and security was 'beefed up' for a brief period of time, and then it was two.

John waves his partner back. "No, we're fine, Mike." He replies.

"You sure?" Mike asks, he was the overzealous one the duo, taking his job and himself a little too seriously for his co-workers comfort.

"Yeah." John nods.

Mike's feet remained planted. "She's the --" He points.

_Messiah?_

Spencer has stopped crying and regained control of her breathing. And, she was now hiding her face in embarrassment.

_I cried in front of a rent a cop!_

"I think our smokers are back." John purposefully interrupts him.

Spencer was a 'celebrity' on campus. She didn't know it, but everyone knew who she was though. She was the girl that got shot _in _the heart.

"Yeah?" Mike asks, excitedly.

"Yeah," John nods. "I saw cigarette butts behind the main gym."

Spencer wipes her eyes with the sleeve of her plaid flannel button up.

Kyla once asked her was the point of wearing them when it was relatively warm. And, they seemed good for wiping tears on.

"I'm _on it_." Mike jogs off.

John rolls his eyes.

"He seems…_scarily_ into his job." Spencer remarks.

"Yeah," He looks at Spencer. "Sorry for -- do you want to go back to class?" He asks.

"No." She replies, morosely. "I'm _fine_."

The idea of going back to class made her stomach _turn_ and not in the way that it did when she saw Kyla naked.

_I don't want **twenty-three** sets of eyes staring at me knowing that I **cried**. It's bad enough I did it in front of him!_

_Twenty-two. _

_What?_

_It'd be twenty-two sets of eyes._

_Bingo's gone._

Spencer frowns.

"I understand that you're upset, but --"

Spencer cuts him off. "I _can't_ be here, because it'd be the _end of the world_, right?" She asks, sarcastically.

He shakes his head and stands up

A second before he felt sympathy for her and now he was debating whether or not to escort the smart ass straight to the bleachers with the rest of the students that couldn't be bothered to make it to class on time.

Spencer grabs her messenger bag and stands up.

"Just -- _go_." He says with a tired tone and walks away.

"Go _where_…" She mutters to herself.

_--_

Spencer walks through the parking lot.

_Twenty-three._

_What?_

_It'd be twenty-three sets of eyes on you if you include Mr. Fincher._

_No, it'd be twenty-two. Dugan hasn't been around for a minute. _

_Oh, yeah._

She sat behind Dugan in English. He was on the basketball team, popular, and a apparently a _real catch_. And, as gay as the day is long, but not out.

They had struck up a repertoire with each other. And, Spencer is pretty sure in another life that she'd probably never be able to remember she would have dated him for the sake of appearing straight.

She walks pass a Hummer.

A Hummer that Aiden gets out of and runs a hand through his hair.

Spencer liked watching people when they didn't know they were being watched.

Aiden gets a sour look on his face when he sees Spencer. "Hey," He says, warily.

"Yeah," Spencer stops. "Nice _ride_."

_You must have a tragically small unit. _

"Thanks…" He replies, hesitantly.

"What happened to Dugan?" Spencer asks, genuinely curious.

Aiden looks confused. "Dugan, Brian Dugan? Basketball team Brian Dugan?" Aiden asks, surprised by the odd question. He was prepared for a sarcastic remark and this seemingly innocent question had thrown him off.

"Yeah, that'd be the _one_." She replies.

"Uh," Aiden furrows his brow. "I don't know -- I think he's sick or something." He shrugs. "Why?"

Spencer shrugs. "I sit behind him English. I was just wondering…" She trails off and turns to walk.

"Your skipping?"

"Yeah." She turns to him.

"I could give you a lift. Where are you going?" He asks.

"I don't know -- home…I guess." She replies, uncertain.

She wasn't in a 'bus' mood and the only thing she felt towards Aiden was indifference. She could managing sitting next to him in his obnoxious Hummer.

_You detest Hummers, but you'll take a ride in one of them? _

_Convictions can be bended._

_--_

"What happened to your crotch rocket?" Spencer asks, she was sure she looked like an asshole riding shotgun in Aiden's Hummer.

"It's _suppose_ to rain today." He replies.

Truth be told, a bug splattered across Aiden's visor and he almost wrecked riding down a residential street in his neighborhood.

He couldn't get back on after that. He felt safe in his Hummer though. It's just everyone else that had to watch out. 

"I just came from Ashley's house," He replies and Spencer notices for the first time since meeting him that Aiden doesn't sound smug when saying her name.

"Oh…"

"I broke up with her." He looks over at Spencer, trying to gauge her reaction. "You can go ahead and _gloat_."

"I'd have to care to gloat and I don't."

Hey! That rhymed!

"It's none of my business. So, you know…" She trails off.

Aiden smiles, bitter sweetly. "You don't even care. She's _always_ going to be in love with you."

"Aiden --"

"I'm _never_ going to be enough." He sighs. "And, that doesn't make you even a bit happy?" He asks, in an accusatory tone.

"No…it doesn't…" Spencer replies.

The last thing she wanted to do was talk about Ashley. She wanted to find coffee girl and break her legs.

_**End Chapter 11 - Coffee Girl**_

**Feedback**

Oh, man! I was writing feedback and I realized I was replying to feedback from update 21! ARGH!

**NOTxIN2xLABELS**

_very akward but i liked it PMS_

I was in a weird mood when I wrote.

**Sexyluv07**

_Great chapter. Kudos to Spencer for trying to help Kyla out. This is for my other comment. I didn't think she wud go back to Ashley but i know there is gonna be some conflict for Spencer since she did love Ashley. Unless i'm wrong then my bad._

I don't know if it's going to be the type of conflict you want though, but you'll read what I'm talking about in my next update.

**Taymm15**

_YAY UPDATE! I agree with Spencer I think Ashley should get to know her better I mean its not Kyla's fault nor Spencer's for that matter that they fell in love, those are things you can't control._

You're right. And, whether or not Ashley will grow to understand that so she can have a relationship with Ashley is up in the air.

**Physcob2002**

_awesomeness! Pms_

Thanks! I try.

**XxMaNdYxx**

_great update, PMS!_

Post more soon? I'm not a machine! Ha. Kidding and thanks!

**Sammythegreatsockrocker**

_I have a hunch towards Bingo's involvement. Is it possible that he really was on a mission from the future? Maybe his two mom's argument in the past needed to be resolved for him to exist in that future? Could Bingo be a Spencer/Kyla offspring? Wow...I sound like I'm building up a crowd for a new movie or something.Haha. Anywho, glad you like Aiden's nickname. I actually have nicknames for all the characters, I made them up as I watched the show._

Yup! You're right about Bingo! What are your nicknames for the others?

**Magus Alexios**

_Awesome update, and yay for Spencer trying to resolve things between Kyla and Ashley _

Yeah, Spencer's trying to do a good thing for her girlfriend. She's so in love.

**Punk487**

_I was actually expecting something along the line of aliens coming down to earth and fixing spencer's memory to remember everything then cat fights... LOTS OF CAT FIGHTS!! but since its going to be low key that kinda sucks hahaha no, i was not expecting that, fights, suicides, or murders. i expect spencer to be completely torn between her old life and her new one... thats dramatic by itself._

It would be dramatic for Spencer to be torn between her old life and her new one, but I wanted to write a Spyla story. And, not a story where Spencer goes back and forth between the two sisters being completely indecisive and annoying in the process. If someone writes what you pitched I'd read it.

**Dttdemon**

_at least Spencer tried to mend things b/w Ky and Ash. pms :_

She tried. Was she successful though? Only the next update will tell. Ha. that I want to build on.


	24. The End

Title / Pratfall

Pairing(s) / Spencer and Kyla

Rating / PG-13 (Is subject to change. I always feel ridiculous rating a story for content.)

Disclaimer / Lawyer UP!

Notes / This is the first multi-chapter story I've ever finished. I want to think everyone who read and **reviewed** this story. This probably won't be considered a 'satisfying' ending, but for me it is though. I might be back sometime soon with either a Spangs or Spashley story. I'm leaning towards Spashley at the moment because I like hits and feedback.

"_No, not the end…the beginning." - Spencer Carlin_

"Hey," Spencer says, hesitantly.

Kyla looks up with a smile on face. "Spencer, we're _okay_."

_Yeah?_

"Yeah?" Spencer asks.

Kyla nods. "Yeah, she was an important part of your life --"

"I don't -- I don't want you to think _that_ changes the way I feel about _you_." Spencer replies.

"Spencer," Kyla reaches out for her hand. "I _know_." She slides her hand over Spencer's. "Sit with me."

"I forgot to pack a lunch." Spencer drops her messenger bag to the ground.

Kyla pulls a apple out of a small, brown paper bag. "Have an apple," She offers.

Spencer sits down next to Kyla on the bench. "Thanks," She takes the apple.

"It's suppose to keep the doctor _away_." Kyla smiles.

Spencer stares at the apple. "Yeah…I think…I'm going to _talk_ with Maguire at my next therapy session instead of learning how to play the guitar."

"I think that's a good idea, Spencer." Kyla replies, encouragingly.

Spencer looks over at Kyla. "Thanks,"

Kyla laughs. "It's just an _apple_."

"It's not," Spencer leans in and kisses her. "It's _you_." She takes a bite of her apple. "This is a _good_ apple." She mumbles her mouth full and holds up the apple.

Kyla takes a bite. "That is a _good_." She talks with her mouth full.

Spencer grins, leaning in and kissing Kyla.

_My name is Spencer Carlin and I'm a human oddity, of sorts. _

_No, not as in I'm the six foot tall Man Eating Chicken. Or anything like that. _

_I'm a victim of the King High shooting. _

_That's why I'm the oddity. _

_I use to carry around a notebook small enough to fit in the back pocket of a pair of jeans. _

_I had this compulsion to write down everything that I did. The cereal I ate for breakfast the underwear I'd wear._

_And, then I met her._

_The end._

_No, not the end…the beginning._

**Feedback**

**Dttdemon**

_Aiden seems almost decent now. ALMOST. awesome chapter, pms!!_

Yeah, ALMOST! Ha. He talks too long and then ends up inserting his foot into his mouth.

**Toria**

_well it seems like ashley refuses to let go. i really do want her to be happy with somebody though, ho dude what if she got together with madison. that would entertaining. pms_

Ashley in Madison? Hmm…that'd be volatile to say the least.

**Sexyluv07**

_Cool, Spencer regains a memory. I luv it.  
Hey i'm sorry. I feel like i'm trying to get u to change ur story, which i'm totally not. I don't want anything, ur story is great the way it is. I was just assuming. I guess that make me an right? Lol. I'm down for whatever you plan to do. Keep up the great work!!_

Hey, you, no need to apologize. I LOVE hearing people's thoughts and ideas about this story. A different take on things is never a bad thing with me.

**XxMaNdYxx**

_awesome update, PMS!_

No more to post.

**Physcob2002**

_wow that was good, well it always is soo ha lol pms_

Thank you! I'm pretty proud of that chapter myself!

**soccergirl **

_Hey! I've never commented before on any fanfics. I admit that I am the epitome of a lurker (well maybe not right now), but your story is so awesome that I just had to stop lurking! The plot of this story is unbelievable--Very creative and unique! I love the spyla pairing! They are so adorable! I just hope that doesn't change now that Spence is starting to have memories. I know it will be difficult, but I hope they see it through together. You are a very talented writer and I am definitely a fan! I can't wait to read what happens next! So, don't keep me waiting too long._

Thanks for coming out of lurk-dom! Fan fic writers love feedback it keeps us going. So, don't be shy! I'm glad that you have enjoyed the story and found it to be creative and unique! That means a lot of me because I did put a lot of effort into this story! Thank you so much for taking the time out to reply to my story. It got you out of lurk-dom even if only momentarily! Don't be a stranger when/if I write another story that you like!

**NOTxIN2xLABELS**

_good update hope that spence gets better PMS_

Spencer is on the road to really starting to get herself together. Inside.

**Punk487**

_now, you're story would have a great ending then. i'm glad you wrote this because its early surprising. And I was actually joking about the part about cat fights and alien stuff._

I know you were joking about the cat fights and alien stuff, silly! Ha.

**Sammythegreatsockrocker**

_Haha. I was so excited I got something right that I actually did the weird spirit finger thingy from Bring It On, realised what I did and slapped myself. FYI, I slap hard D;  
And now on to my nicknames! WARNING any emotional damage created by these highly retarded nicknames/nick...phrases? is not placed under the creators responsibility._

Ashley- Allaboutme DramaQueen  
Kyla- Snuggles McCutesie  
Spencer- Sparkle sparkle sunshine  
Glen- Superdumb Lazybum  
Madison- Dancedance Loosedempants  
Paula- Needafix Crucifix  
Arthur- Niceguy McGee

Blah, they are stupid in every way. And I know I'm missing characters but that is mainly cause I don't care enough to name them

Those are some pretty funny nicknames! I should have used nicknames in this story to describe the characters.

**Magus** **Alexios**

_O, she got a memory back, sweet. Good thing it wasn't a spashley one though, that could mess things up w/ her and Kyla. Post more soon please!_

The memory Spencer recovered is Spashley's first meeting.

**Wizdmgoddess**

_in some ways i like the new spencer. she i quick to stand up for herself and not let anyone or thing bother her or make her feel crapy.she is out and open. but then theres this sarcastic smartass without who cares not for others feeling and i just want to smack her. i am worried for her mental state_

_dude. loving this chapter. ESPECIALLY THE MENTAL COMMENTARY._

"Kyla slowly pulls down her panties, and Spencer slides them off her legs.

Team work!"

spencers thoughts are so funny

I think Spencer's worried about her mental state too. She can't keep everything bottled up inside. And, that's exactly what she's doing. It explains her sudden outburst.

Oh, and sex is TEAMWORK! Ha.


End file.
